Blood Curdling
by The Story's Shadow
Summary: A familiar danger has returned and is plotting to take control of the planet. But one among the heroes of the world will be in a most dangerous situation. But not all is as it seems, and the lines between good and evil will be questioned. With shocking truths revealed to him, he will begin to realize how he will see others as their true selves; and realize his feelings for someone.
1. Prologue

**Blood Curdling**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ultimate Spider-Man or any of the characters. Marvel owns all of these fictional characters. The story is just for fun. I hope all who read this will enjoy.**

 **Prologue**

 _A man walks into a chamber with few lights that illuminated the room. A shadowy figure sat on a tall, gothic throne. A set of searing red eyes locked on the visitor. The man stopped 5 feet from the throne and bowed._

"My lord, your soldiers are ready. All of them have been briefed on the mission for the first phase of your plan." The mystery man said. "Good. Have they taken their positions throughout the city?" The dark figure asked, his voice a ghastly, deep echo. "Indeed, they are just waiting for our enemies' guards to drop." The man answered.

 _A loud tiger-like snarl resonated from the seated figure's throat. The mystery man's eyes widened with shock and fear. He began sweating profusely; not knowing what would come next._

"You smell of fear and weakness." The ghastly figure growled. "I-I thought I had done everything exactly as you said!" The mystery man answered his voice thick with fear. "You have done nothing wrong, servant, I am merely annoyed with our time table." The shadowy figure answered with an aggravated tone.

 _The man stands up and pulls out a device. He presses a button. On a holographic screen it displays profiles of the heroes that are known to be in New York City._

"The heroes that stand in your way will be neutralized at your command. Not even the Avengers will be able to defeat you and your army, my lord." The man said with a smug grin. "Good, but the captain is to be kept alive. He will be a most useful servant after I take what I want and need from him." The shadowy figure chuckled.

 _The man goes through the profiles displaying heroes such as Iron Man, Hulk, Falcon, but one hero in an iconic red and blue suit with a familiar black symbol on the chest draws the utmost attention from the red eyed figure._

"Stop there." The unknown figure ordered.

 _For several minutes the red eyes locked on the individual. The mystery man was scratching his head, unsure of why his master seem so fixed on this particular hero._

"My lord, what is wrong?" The man asked. "This particular individual is most unique; he was able to stop one of my plans with irritating ease. And he was able to resist my abilities." The shadowy figure elaborated, his eyes burning fiercely. "Shall we destroy him first?" The man asked. "Normally I would say: yes. But this one is most intriguing; I would like him as a servant also. It would be interesting to see his transformation." The shadowy figure chuckled as a smile spread across his face.

 _The shadowy figure got off his throne and walked down to the man._

"We begin, now." The red eyed man said. "My lord, shouldn't we wait till everything is in order. Patience is a virtue." The mystery man said. A frown appeared on the mastermind's pale face. "My patience has evaporated. I've waited for to long for this new era. Alert my soldiers, phase one begins now." The pale man said.

 _The mystery man turned off the device and put it away; then bowed._

"As you command, Lord Dracula." The mystery man said.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Feels So Different**

 _Spider-Man is swinging through New York City on his daily sweep of the city._

 **(Hey everybody, it's none other than your favorite wall-crawler. It's been a few months after the incident with the Grandmaster and the Collector. After the brothers left our planet all the villains were rounded up by SHIELD and Fury locked them up in a secret base. )**

 _He free falls and latches onto a building and climbs to the top. He looks around seeing people walking around, arguing, driving, and other usual activities. No masked goons robbing a bank, no thugs mugging some poor fellow in an alley, and no punk stealing some woman's purse._

"It's so… not normal… no.. I shouldn't be complaining, there hasn't been anything to upset me." The young masked hero said.

 _Then suddenly one of the big screens on one of NYC's building displayed Jameson's ugly face on it._

"Spider-Man is a menace! An evil liar! Those hypocrites at SHIELD will tell you he saved our city from those aliens a few months ago! But the truth is: he was working with them! He fought alongside one of them with the other super-powered freaks running around in this city!" The man with the disgusting moustache bellowed, his voice echoing through the city.

 _Spider-Man face-palmed and shook his head, even though he had saved the city with his friends he was still victimized by Jameson. He then swung off. While he web-swinged through the city he saw several couples spending time with one another. He saw one particularly one couple kissing intimately not caring if others saw them._

 **(Well everyone has someone for them….)**

"Well I guess some things never change. Oh well, better go see how Aunt May is doing before I head back to the academy." He sighed as he swung back to May's house.

 _After some time he arrived and stealthily crawled into her house. He takes off his mask and then walks downstairs to find her and Coulson kissing on the couch. He covers his eyes and tries to sneak away._

"Oh Peter! Uh… Coulson and I were…" Aunt May gasps, her cheeks flushed. "It's ok, sorry I interrupted. I'll leave you two to your business." The embarrassed teen said. Coulson was a bit surprised, Peter hadn't ever been fond of him and May as a couple. 'What's up with him?' The SHIELD agent thought.

 **(Oh yeah I forgot to mention that Aunt May learned about the whole SHIELD thing after she told me she knew I'm Spider-Man.. it was quite awkward. But everything turned out ok.)**

"Something wrong Peter?" Coulson asked, a look of confusion on his face. "Nope, nothing's wrong. Just wanted to see how you were doing Aunt May before I headed back to the academy." The young hero said, hiding his embarrassed and sad look. "Ok.. Thank you Peter.. Uh.." She stuttered, she herself embarrassed by the situation. 'At least she's happy. I just hope Uncle Ben would be happy for her.. I am.' Peter thought.

 _He put his mask back on and swung out his old room's window._

 _(Back in Aunt May's living room)_

 _Aunt May had a saddened look on her face, her eyes a little less bright. Coulson noticed this immediately._

"What's wrong May?" Coulson asked. For a few moments she stayed quiet but she finally spoke, "It's Peter. He just seemed so sad lately. With nothing exciting going on lately, he's been so… I don't really know." "Want me to talk to him?" He offered. Her sad expression changed immediately. "Would you? Oh thank you!" She said as she hugged him.

 _She moved her lips toward his left ear._

"Now where we?" She whispered.

 _Coulson grinned and then locked lips with May._

 _(Back in the city)_

 _Spider-Man is nearing the academy._

"Spider-Man!" A familiar voice called.

 _Spider-Man looked towards the academy to see Iron-Fist, one of his closest friends, outside the academy waving at him. He smiled under his mask and waved back. He landed with ease on the ground._

"Hey Iron-Fist. What's going on?" The arachnid themed hero asked. "Director Fury is planning a special training session for us today." The kung fu hero answered. "Ok." Spider-Man said, not much positive emotion in his voice.

 _Iron-Fist cocked his head slightly, he notice his friend's strange aura. The usually upbeat and comical guy he knew wasn't present._

"Your aura is filled with sadness and despair my friend. What's wrong?" He asked calmly but with concern. "Nothing buddy. I'm fine." Spider-Man quickly said, trying to cloak his 'aura'. "One's heart doesn't lie my friend, be honest and your soul will be free." His friend said in his usual wise voice. "I'm not lying. We'd best get going. Don't want to keep the director busy." Spider-Man said before jogging off.

 _Iron-Fist shook his head, but then followed his friend. The two found themselves in the meeting room. All the students present where there. Fury stood before them, his one eye trained on all the young heroes before him._

"Now that everyone's here we'll get started soon." The director of SHIELD said. "About time you showed up Webs." Nova said. "This exercise we'll be based on trust and faith." Fury started to explain. "We've been waiting some time for you now. Where we're you?" Power Man added.

 _Spider-Man kept his head slightly down, not really listening to anyone at the moment._

"Web-head! Pay attention and stop looking at the ground before I force you!" White Tiger hissed, literally hissed.

 _Immediately he stood up straight. The other heroes present chuckled, but White Tiger only shook her head._

 **(Ok, I might not be at full power.. but when Tiger tells you to straighten up I do it. She's been really hissy lately and it's starting to scare me.. Ok she's always scared me. In the worst case scenario I'd rather fight Grandmaster and his 'goons' instead of face Tiger when's she's pissed. She'd skin me alive.)**

"You'll be in pairs and be placed in the hologram training room being tested for how well you can work together in a dangerous and stressful environment. I've already picked your partners. But to see how it should be done this pair will go last to show how everyone should act when we do this exercise next week: the pair will be Spider-Man and White Tiger." Director Fury explained.

 _The shrieking monkey sound came from Spider-Man's inner mind. The others turned to look at the two. Spider-Man hesitantly looked over at her. Her eyes narrowed with annoyance and anger._

"Don't screw this up Web-head." She snarled.

 _Spider-Man gulped as he shook with fear._

 **(Ok White Tiger is the strongest person I know, but she's also the scariest… I really this hopes go ever well…)**

 _What seemed like hours Spider-Man watched the heroes work rather well together in the pairs they were stationed in. Fury placed the others in pairs where he believed the heroes would need to develop trust. For the pair who had the most strain was Nova and Zabu; after calling the big cat a fur ball the sabertooth acted rather hostile towards the Human Rocket. But after some time they eventually got along. Fury was pleased well enough with their performance to the surprise of everyone._

"Spider-Man and White Tiger, you two are up." Fury said. "You better not make a fool of us." She hissed.

 _The pair headed into the hologram training room and took their battle stances. The environment changed into a jungle which Spider-Man recognized instantly._

"The Savage Land." Spider-Man said. "This should be good." Tiger added.

 _Peter's spider sense went off. Several spears soared towards the pair. Tiger leapt forward jumping from one missile to another with grace. Spider-Man dodged each spear with low effort, but he wasn't scratched. Tiger growled at him._

"Step up your game." She whispered with a growl.

 _Several figures jumped through the trees. Each individual looked kind of like a foe White Tiger hated with all her being._

"They look like Kraven. Great." Spider-Man grumbled as he swung towards them.

 _The pair leapt at the hunters. More spears were thrown and as the two tried to dodge they hit one another. They landed on the ground. White Tiger hit her partner on his head._

"Watch what you're doing! "She snarled before she leapt forward. "Sorry.." The masked hero mumbled before he followed her.

 _(From the observing room)_

 _The other heroes were whispering to one another. Fury looked on with a displeased look._

"I thought they would be doing ok. Spider-Man is our leader and Tiger is second-in-command. What's going on?" Power Man said. "Tiger has been really nasty lately; she's been putting Webs in a hell of a spot." Nova replied. "What's wrong with you Pete?" Iron Spider said. "Our friend is in an emotional trauma; his aura is full of unhealthy energy." Iron-Fist explained in his own way. "What did he say?" Rhino asked. "Webs isn't feeling like himself. He's feeling bad." Power Man answered.

 _(From within the hologram training room)_

"SPIDER!" White Tiger screamed, her voice filled with fear.

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Leaping In**

 _(In the observing room (at the start of Spider-Man and White Tiger's 'session))_

 _Nick Fury selected the settings, obstacles, enemies, and danger level on the holographic screen._

'This should show the others how things should be done. I know Ms. Ayala will do satisfactory work as she always does. Mr. Parker might goof off, but he does get the job done well.' The veteran spy thought to himself.

 _To his surprise the two young heroes weren't doing well so far. Spider-Man wasn't even really paying attention to the dangers around him. White Tiger started off well, but she was getting distracted by her training partner. Nick had noticed Ava had been rather hostile and rude towards Peter Parker since after the event of the Grandmaster's 'grand' games. At first Peter had bragged and gloated about his actions about saving everyone._

'He always did like to talk.' Fury mused in his mind.

 _But then he recalled he became less energetic and flamboyant as time passed. Ava had been rather disapproving of her leader's actions. She didn't ever like the way he acted around others. Nick agreed with the teenage girl that Parker was a little full of himself a lot. But once he started becoming less 'him' Ava grew rather savage, exactly the way she was during Kraven's arrival so long ago._

'Peter really helped her that night. I could see how she changed when they reported the incident to me. She told me after that madman's attack she understood why I chose him as the leader of the team.' Nick thought to himself.

 _But as he thought to himself he wasn't pleased with the pair's performance so far. They were his best among the young heroes. He shook his head at the sight._

'I'm going to have to talk with them once this is over.' He groaned in his mind.

 _Nick shook his head, he was highly disappointed at the two's performance. Before he could say anything over the speaker a scream brought him back to the real world._

"SPIDER!"Ava cried.

 _Fury looked up and rushed to the controls._

 _(In the hologram training room (after Spider-Man hit one another in mid-air))_

 _Peter ran towards the holographic hunters. A million thoughts were running through his head. He had made Ava furious when they collided in the air and he was already beating himself up for it._

'Can't believe I hit her. Man that was dumb. Stupid, stupid, stupid.' Spider-Man thought to himself.

 _White Tiger clawed and kicked at the foes with speed and skill with ferocity. She was furious with Peter, he wasn't taking this seriously. The 'hunters' were sliced into multiple pieces as Tiger's attacks connected with swift accuracy. She would rarely hear the sounds of Peter's fists landing on his foes._

'Is he even fighting?! Am I doing all the attacking myself?! That stupid idiot! He better start getting into the action or I'm going to make him regret it!' Tiger snarled in her mind.

 _Her angry thoughts caused her to get scratched by one of the knives along her left arm. A red line spread on her arm. The scent of blood caused Ava to become furious. She blamed Peter in her mind for her slipping up that moment._

"Stupid…" She mumbled.

 _Spider-Man just walked with his head down, still beating himself up about his mistakes. When one of the foes ran at him he just lazily punched them. They were defeated, but there wasn't any effort or skill put into the attacks. He decided to stay out of her way. She looked back at him and growled._

"Are you even trying?!" She shrieked with anger.

 _At that moment a holographic villain tripped her when her attention was on Spider-Man's actions. More of the 'hunters' pinned her against a rock. She snarled with anger as she saw a holographic model of Kraven ready to impale her with one of his energy spears._

'What did I… Tiger!' Spider-Man gasped in his mind as he saw the scene. "No!" The young hero yelled as he leapt over to her defense. He kicked away the fake Kraven and then followed up by tossing the 'hunters' around like rag-dolls.

 _He lowered White Tiger to the ground with extreme care._

"Are you ok, Tiger?" He asked, his voice full of concern. "Fine, why couldn't you do that earlier?" She hissed.

 _He glanced over her body to check for wounds. When he found the gash on her arm, he went to bandage it._

"I don't need your help, just… Pe..." She said, but stopped when something caught her attention.

 _After he bandaged her his spider sense went off, but he was looking for wounds once more just in case he didn't glance over one. While he was taking care of her, Spider-Man felt this horrible, sharp pain in his right shoulder. The fake Kraven had jabbed the energy spear in his shoulder when his efforts were helping Tiger._

"SPIDER!" White Tiger cried, her voice thick with fear.

 _(In the observing room)_

"Spider-Man!" The heroes cried in unison.

 _Nick turned off the hologram training room's settings and the room turned back to its dormant state. All present in the observing room ran into the room where Spider-Man and White Tiger were currently in._

"Webs!" Power Man called as he ran over to his wounded friend.

 _Spider-Man is on his knees. All present saw him bleeding from his right shoulder. White Tiger was horrified and shocked at what occurred. She couldn't think straight because she was trying to stop the bleeding._

"Spider-Man, are you alright?" Fury asked, his voice mostly calm. 'He just…' Nick said to himself in his mind. "Y...Yes… Yes sir…" Spider-Man said. "Spi…" Ava started to say, but Peter interjected, "I'm ok."

 _He stood up trying to not show his pain._

"See... I'm ok..." He said looking at her. "Good." Tiger said as she hugged him.

 _The action caught everyone by surprise. Peter's eyes widened. He thought he felt his cheeks warm up. But the comforting embrace didn't last long. Then instantly she let go and hit him in the chest with her fist. The air from his lungs was gone instantly and he fell to his knees again._

"BE MORE CAREFUL YOU IDIOT!" Ava growled with ferocity, before she left the room. "Ow..." Peter whimpered.

 _Everyone weren't surprised by this, but ran to their leader/friend._

"Man she really isn't happy with you Web-head." Nova joked. "Shut up Bucket-head…" Spider-Man grunted in pain. "Iron-Fist take him to the med-bay. Make sure White Tiger goes there as well." Nick Fury said. "Yes sir." The kung fu hero said, before putting his friend's left arm on his shoulder and taking him to the med-bay.

 _Nick Fury turned to the others. He glanced over the group who were whispering to one another about the event. The director of SHIELD cleared his throat and the group instantly turned to listen._

"I will explain this to Iron-Fist when he returns. Even though the pair's efforts weren't favorable and what I hoped for... Spider-Man displayed a trait which is very important in the field: courage. He leapt to help White Tiger when she needed it most. Despite the danger that presented itself, Spider-Man leapt in to protect her. While for the most part it wasn't great, that one moment showed his character as a hero. You should all pay attention." The man explained.

 _The other heroes nodded. Fury nodded back._

"I'm going to check on Spider-Man and White Tiger. I will alert you when you can see them. For the time being discuss your performances and what you've seen and learned today." The veteran spy said before walking off.

 _Nick could hear the young heroes talking with one another about the day's events. And then his thoughts turned to the young masked heroes who he was walking off to go see._

'Let's see what these two have to say.' The director of SHIELD thought to himself.

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ilikehats2: I remember that episode of Avengers Assemble; it gave a good sense of variety to the world of the Ultimate Spider-Man.**

 **Chapter 3: Awkward Conversations**

 _(In the Med-Bay)_

 _Spider-Man's right shoulder is being stitched up by the doctors._

"Agh! Careful doc, it still hurts… Ugh…" The young masked hero grunted. "Sorry, just try to be still." The doctor replied, as he carefully worked on the injured teen.

 _White Tiger was being checked up by another doctor in another part of the Med-Bay. She was still mad at Spider-Man's actions during their training session._

"Stupid idiot… should've been paying attention to his surroundings." She snarled, her voice still heavy with irritation. "Be a little easy on the poor boy, he did help you in there. He bandaged this arm very well." Her doctor calmly said, as she inspected the girl's arm.

 _Ava shook her head, but she was grateful for Peter's help. He did leap in to help her when she was in trouble... like he always did._

"Have a moment?" A familiar voice said.

 _White Tiger and her doctor turned to see Nick Fury standing 10 feet from them._

"Of course." White Tiger said. "Yes sir. I'll be back with some antibiotics in a few minutes for her wound." The doctor said, before leaving.

 _Nick Fury kept his one eye on the young girl._

"Are you alright Ms. Ayala?" He asked, his voice calm but with a hint of concern. "Fine sir… I'd be better if Peter hadn't messed up..." The young teenage girl quickly responded, anger in her voice.

 _The Director of SHIELD remained silent, which didn't go unnoticed by Ava._

"Something wrong, sir?" White Tiger asked, unsure of what would follow. "While it's true that Mr. Parker didn't act satisfactory throughout the entire exercise; he did showed his compassion and concern for you at the last part of that… event." Nick Fury answered.

 _Ava thought about how Spider-Man had leapt in to defend her._

'At least he did something right.' She mused in her mind. "Are you comfortable with the others seeing you?" Fury asked.

 _She nodded; maybe her friends could take her mind off what had happened._

"Very well, I'll let them know after I see Mr. Parker." Nick replied, before walking off.

 _(In the area where Spider-Man is being 'attended to')_

 _Nick Fury is walking over to where Spider-Man is sitting as the doctor is bandaging him. They both turn to see the man._

"Director Fury." Both individuals say in unison. "Have a moment?" The veteran spy asked. "Sure…" Peter hesitantly answered. "My work here is done, you should be better soon." The doctor said.

 **(Thank you healing factor… Just wish I had Wolverine's…)**

 _The doctor walked off. Spider-Man remained silent, his usual quips and jokes about a bad situation not appearing from the young hero._

"Something wrong Mr. Parker? You usually aren't this… quiet…" Fury asked. "… Just… upset that I got in Tiger's way… I should've…" Spider-Man started grumbling, but Nick interjected saying, "You did good."

 _Peter looked up at the man with shock and confusion. He thought Fury would be furious that he failed so miserably. The exercise wasn't exactly a complete success._

"… I got Tiger hurt. I failed horribly… It's my fault that she's hurt." Spider-Man growled, beating himself up. "She'll be fine Parker. You leapt in to save her and you helped care for her wound. Yes your fighting wasn't great and your teamwork with Ms. Ayala wasn't satisfactory..." Fury continued to say.

 **(Greeeaaat! I knew he'd say that… What's next?)**

"But your actions in helping Ms. Ayala were better than expected when it came to your teammate's safety." Fury completed. "..Thanks you… sir..." Peter said, very slowly. "Are you ok with the others seeing you?" Fury asked. "Uh..." Peter said.

 **(… I might as well... it would be rude if I didn't…)**

"… Sure…" He answered. "Very well. I'll let them know." Fury answered.

 _He walked off and a few minutes later the Director alerted the other heroes they could see their injured friends. Cloak, Dagger, Iron Spider, Kazar, and Zabu went to see Tiger. The others went to see Spider-Man._

 _(In Tiger's 'corner')_

"You ok Ava?" Iron Spider asked. "Fine..." She grumbled. "You sure don't seem like it." Cloak added. "Thank you Captain Obvious." Dagger chuckled. "You fought well; you seemed quite comfortable in our home." Kazar said, as he gestured towards Zabu.

 _The sabertooth nodded._

"Thanks." Ava said.

 _(In Spider-Man's 'corner')_

"Yo Spidey! You ok man?" Agent Venom asked. "Yeah Flash." Spider-Man said. "Didn't expect you to be so brave. I thought you'd hide behind a rock when those hunters attacked." Nova joked.

 _Peter glowered at him and used his web-shooter on his left hand to web Nova's mouth shut._

"MM! HMM! MPH!" Nova shrieked through the webs.

 **(Even that can't shut him up…)**

 _Nova went to trying to tear the webs off his mouth._

"We were disappointed that you didn't go all out like you did like when you fought that Grandmaster guy." Power Man said.

 _Peter scratched his head. He knew he should've fought better, but he was too ensnared in his many thoughts during the time._

"Yeah… I should've fought harder." Peter sighed. Iron-Fist put his hand on his friend's left shoulder and then said, "One's mind must be directed on the path to achieve one's goal and pursue it to make that goal a reality."

 **(Still a fortune cookie. Oh brother...)**

"Spider-Man report to the briefing room!" Coulson said over the academy's speaker.

 _The shrieking monkey sound went off in Peter's mind._

 **(Now what? Ugh…)**

"Got to go talk to Coulson." Spider-Man said as he got on his feet. "We'll go see Tiger." Power Man said as he and the others walked off.

 _(In the briefing room)_

 _Spider-Man walks into the room and shuts the door behind him. He sees only Coulson in the room. The agent gestures towards the chair across from him._

"Let's have a talk Peter. Don't worry, you're not in trouble." The man said.

 _Spider-Man nodded and took the seat across from the agent. Coulson cleared his throat and began to talk._

"I heard about what happened. You and Ava alright?" Coulson asked. "I'm ok, but Tiger… she's mad at me… again… I still can't believe I let her get hurt." Peter answered. 'Hmmm…' Coulson thought to himself. "Director Fury told me that you jumped into save her… I think you more than made up for it, if... keyword: if... you were the sole reason for her wound… But that's not why I called you in here to talk." Coulson said, his voice calm.

 _Spider-Man cocked his head slightly, not understanding what Coulson was saying._

 **(What does he mean?)**

"Than why did you call me in here for?" Spider-Man asked, his voice calm and considerate. "Your Aunt wanted me to talk to you about your… behavior... What's wrong Peter? You haven't been yourself lately." The man finally answered. 'Oh… great…' Peter mumbled in his mind. "There's nothing wrong. I'm fine." Spider-Man replied. "Come one... We both know that's not the truth. I'm trying to talk to you one on one. Are you still mad at me for being romantically involved with May?" The agent asked as he picked his words carefully. "I'm glad you two are together. You two are great for one another. Aunt May has been really happy that she has someone else that cares for her." Spider-Man said, displaying his respect for his aunt's relationship.

 _Coulson was surprised by this. He thought this was the reason why Peter was so upset. Over the past few months, he and May were becoming more 'romantic'. He smiled._

"Thank you Peter. But if that's not it... than what's troubling you? No more villains to fight? Are you bored? Even the Avengers haven't had a threat to face head-on in a while either. "The agent asked. "I don't mind it. It's great that those who I care for aren't in trouble. I hate them being in those situations." Spider-Man answered.

 _Coulson nodded at this. He didn't enjoy anyone being in danger. Spider-Man had done a great deed the day he defeated the Grandmaster. He fought valiantly against the powerful cosmic being with the help of his friends. He remembered one person in particular who fought the madman alongside Peter... his first choice for who he needed on his team… And it clicked._

"Is this about White Tiger?" Coulson asked.

 _The shrieking monkey said went off again._

 **(Wait what?! Why does he… It isn't… She isn't…)**

"Uh, why do you think Ava is the reason behind it?" Spider-Man stuttered. "She hasn't been exactly friendly around you for some times now. I was thinking she had upset you and that is why you've been down... or is it something else involving her?" Coulson asked. "What?! No! No, no, no! Nooo! Nothing involving Tiger!" Spider-Man quickly yammered.

 _Coulson raised an eyebrow._

"Agent Coulson, meet me in my office." Fury said over the speaker. "Very well... Talk to me if you need to… I have to go see what the Director wants... You should go see May, she's worried." The man said as he got out of his chair. "I should..." Spider-Man said, then left.

 _(In Fury's office)_

 _Coulson enters the room and shuts the door behind him._

"Yes sir?" The agent asked.

 _Fury and another agent turned around to face him._

"We have a situation." The Director of Shield said.

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 4

**Guest of honor: you'll have to find out, just be patient, remember: I'm only at the very beginning of the story**

 **Chapter 4: The Situation**

 _(At Aunt May's house)_

 _Spider-Man crawls quickly into his old room. Then he changes into his civilian outfit and walks downstairs to find Aunt May sitting on the couch reading a book. She turns her head to see her nephew and put her book down._

"Peter! I've been so worried! Tell me what's wrong sweety... please…" She begged. "I uh… Coulson talked to me..." He said as he sat down next to her. 'Maybe he might be calmer now.' She thought to herself. "Well?.. Did you explain why you're so depressed?" She asked with concern. "I'm not depressed." The young teen answered, his voice a mix of emotions.

 _Aunt May had a look of 'disappointment' and shook her head. Peter frowned in his mind at her reaction._

 **(I'm not depressed! Why does she think that?)**

"Is this having to do with your 'extra-curricular activities'?" May continued. "I'm fine." He answered plainly.

 _For a few moments she pondered on his response, and knew that something might have to do with it._

"Is this have to do with anyone in particular?" She asked. "NO! Nooo! No!" He screeched. 'So it does…' May realized. "Who?" She asked again. "No one. I'm perfectly fine!" Peter said, trying to make his voice full of joy.

 _Aunt May shook her head and sighed._

 **(Ahh! There's nothing wrong! Geez!)**

 _Peter mumbled inaudibly under his breath. Then his wrist communicator went off._

"Parker! We need you back at the academy!" Fury said over the communicator. "I'll be there Director Fury…. I have to go." The teen told his aunt. "We're not done with this conversation, young man." She stated with conviction.

 _Peter groaned and walked back upstairs. He put his costume on and leapt out the window._

 _(At the Academy)_

 _The young heroes were gathered outside waiting for what they were informed to intend. They saw a familiar figure web-swinging towards them._

"Late again... " White Tiger snarled.

 _The others looked at her with disapproving expressions. She just hissed in response. Spider-Man landed on the ground in front of them._

"Webs, do you know what this is about?" Power Man asked. "No." The masked hero answered.

 _The roaring of powerful engines were heard. The assembled heroes looked in the directions of the noises' origin(s). They saw to jets flying towards the Academy. Spider-Man recognized them instantly. The other heroes walked to his side to get better looks. They landed 25 feet away from one another and 30 feet from the young heroes._

"Sweet Christmas." Power Man said, shock thick in his voice.

 _From the jets came two famous teams: the Avengers and the Agents of SMASH. They stopped 10 feet from the young heroes._

"Good to see you kids again." Captain America said with a smile on his face. "You too Cap." Power Man said.

 _The two older teams noticed Spider-Man's silence._

"Uh... what wrong with Bug Man?..." Skaar grunted as he scratched his long hair. "Yeah Spidey, you're usually more… talkative than this." She-Hulk added. "He probably hurt his tonsils with his over-active monologuing." Hawkeye joked, his voice a hint of mockery in it.

 _Zabu stepped forward a few feet. He locked his fiery eyes with the little man and growled loudly. Hawkeye almost jumped into Hulk's arms._

"Nice kitty! Down boy! Good Sabertooth!" Hawkeye screamed, his voice full of fear.

 _Hulk glowered at him. Hawkeye sweated profusely. Zabu walked back to his earlier spot but not before Spider-Man kneeled down and scratched the big cat's head._

"You didn't need to do that... But thank you…" Spider-Man said.

 _Zabu nodded and the expression on his face looked very similar to a smile. He then took his original place._

"Is everyone here?" Hulk said. "Not yet." Coulson said as he walked in the middle of the group. "Agent Coulson." Black Widow said. "Natasha." The man replied. "Who else is coming?" Iron Man asked. "Two others, one I'm fine with helping. But the other… because I'm sort of desperate." Nick Fury said as he walked to the side of Coulson. "Director Fury." Captain America said, nodding.

 **(Wait… Fury's... This isn't good…)**

"So do we wait for them?" Falcon asked. "We don't have time. I'll brief them when they arrive." Fury said, before pushing a button on a device.

 _A holographic screen appeared._

"Ooohh… Pretty..." Skaar said. "Easy boy." She-Hulk said as she put a hand on his right shoulder. "This is the secret base where we stored the villains that had aligned with the Grandmaster." Fury explained. "Don't tell me…" Hawkeye started.

 _Fury glowered at the man with his one eye, but returned to the screen._

"Just watch." The Director of SHIELD said.

 _(On the screen)_

 _The villains are locked up in cells which neutralize their superhuman abilities. All the walls are made of chrome steel and strengthen with titanium bars that interlock with one another. Sentries armed with stun plasma blasts are placed in strategic defensive positions. And a small army of heavily armed soldiers stand guard over the prison. The screen goes haywire for a moment, then it goes back to its normal state. What the heroes see shock them._

"You've got to be kidding me!" Red-Hulk snarled. "No…" Ant-Man gasped.

 _The walls and locks have been crushed and bent into unbelievable shapes, the entries have been torn out of the ground and flattened, and the guards have all been killed with pools of blood everywhere. But worst of all: no sign of the prisoners._

"Who could have done that?" Dagger gasped. "It's probably a good thing I listened to you big guy about not bringing the cameras…" A-Bomb said. "I'm glad you listened." Hulk said. "Now what?" Agent Venom asked. "All three groups will work together to find out what happened and get back the fugitives." Fury asked.

 _Spider-Man stepped forward._

 **(I guess it's about time we had another mission. I hope it goes well.)**

"We'll get it done." Spider-Man said. "The Man of Spiders speaks with courage. The Avengers we'll help." Thor said, stepping forward. "Count us in." A-Bomb said.

 _Fury nodded._

"The loca…" The Director of SHIELD started to say but Iron Man interjected by finishing the man's sentence,"... is in the very center of Greenland."

 _Fury glowered at Stark, but nodded._

"One problem: we don't have a jet." Power Man said. "No problem. We've fixed up something for that..." Coulson said.

 _A huge engine roar filled the air. All the heroes turned to see a huge black aircraft fly towards them and land 50 feet from them._

"Sweet Christmas!" Power Man laughed. "Wow!" Agent Venom said. "Nice!" A-Bomb chuckled. "Dang." Iron Man said.

 _The others turned to him in shock. Stark shrugged._

"What? Even I'm impressed… rarely…" Tony said defensively. "What do you call it?" Nova asked. "You all can name it." Fury answered.

 _The heroes all looked at one another._

"How about..." Nova started to say, but the others said in unison," NO!"

 _Nova grumbled._

 **(.. Ah what the hell?..)**

"How about: True Justice?..." Spider-Man offered.

 _The others looked at one another._

 **(I'm so...)**

"I like it." Fury said, which caught everyone off guard. "… T-Thanks sir." Spider-Man said. "It's settled, True Justice it is." Iron Man said. "Alright everyone, let's go." Captain America said.

 _The gathered heroes got inside the jet and took off._

"Let's hope this isn't as serious we dread." Fury said. "Director Fury!" An agent called as he ran towards the two men.

 _Nick and Coulson turned around to face the man._

"Situation?" The Director of SHIELD replied.

 _The agent called over to the men that followed him. They carried a huge bad that apparently held something heavy in it._

'What is this?' Nick thought.

 _The two men put the bag down and unzipped it. What they saw unsettled both men._

"Oh no…" Fury gasped.

 **To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: What Did This?**

 _(In the skies above the Labrador Sea)_

 _Black Widow is flying the gigantic aircraft towards Greenland while the others heroes are socializing and preparing for whatever laid ahead._

"I'm not liking this Webs. Something seems off." Power Man said. "The atmosphere of this situation is filled with unclear and dangerous winds." Iron-Fist added. "The younglings are right, this makes me uneasy. Something is not right here." Thor said.

 _Spider-Man was thinking about the situation thoroughly. He had a very bad feeling in his gut about the events transpiring. Iron Man was running algorithms for possible explanations._

"Don't worry; once we arrive I'll take care of the entire situation. Nothing I can't handle." Hawkeye said. "Don't rush to conclusions soldier, we don't know the entire story here." Captain America advised. "You worry too much Cap, just relax." The archer chuckled.

 _The man out of time shook his head, his militarized mind alerting him to the uneasiness of what might occur. The Agents of SMASH were arming themselves._

"Oh yeah, one-eye really armed this bird well. We're going to have to take this thing back home." Red-Hulk chuckled, lifting a huge machine gun from its case. "I'll admit, Fury did give this thing some good individual weaponry. I just hope we don't have to use them." Hulk replied. "Ah come one Jade Jaws, where would be the fun in that?" Red-Hulk laughed.

 _Hulk shook his head. Meanwhile the others were sitting in silence, waiting for the landing. Even Nova was quiet, having been horrified at what he saw happened to those men. White Tiger sat at the front of the plane beside Black Widow._

"You alright?" Natasha asked. "Fine." White Tiger answered, trying to sound respectful.

 _Widow looked down to see the girl's half-way healed arm._

"You sure you should've come? Your arm hasn't fully healed." Widow said. "Has anything like this ever stopped you from completing a mission?" Tiger asked.

 _Widow smiled, she was seeing a lot of herself in this young hero. White Tiger is no-nonsense just like her._

"No. What happened?" The professional spy asked. "… Spider-Man…" White Tiger answered. "Hmm?" Widow asked, genuinely intrigued and shocked by the response. "We were training and he wasn't paying attention and I got injured." She answered. "Hmm… What else?" She asked. "He bandaged it up. But it still was his fault for being stupid… more so than usual." Tiger growled.

 _Black Widow hadn't known Spider-Man for very long. She didn't particularly like his foolish antics and prankster behavior. But she did see the good in him, so she kept asking._

"Did he joke around and brag about great he was?" Widow continued. "No...he barely talked and he didn't even fight. It was like he was ill. But… never mind." Tiger answered. 'Hmm... What's this?' The older woman thought to herself. "What?" Natasha said. "I was sort of in a bad situation and he jumped in to help. But he stupidly had his back turned and got himself hurt even worse than me." Ava growled.

 _Widow thought about this for a moment. The masked hero had an ability to alert him of oncoming danger. What could make him distracted so easily?_

"That was when he was bandaging you? His first priority was to help you." Black Widow said, as if she watched the event herself. ".. He should've been watching his back." Tiger mumbled. "We're here!" Widow said over the plane's microphone.

 _Everyone did there last minute preparations before they strapped in for the landing. The plane was flown into a huge mile wide crack in the ice and snow. The base had been placed inside what others thought was a hole that should be avoided at all costs. The base was certainly torn apart. It looked as if a bomb had hit the place._

"Whoa… It looks even worse when we see the entire thing." Agent Venom gasped.

 _Widow carefully landed the plane. Everyone walked outside in the proper apparel. Kazar stopped the others._

"What? What is it?" Hawkeye said. "Let Zabu check the surroundings." The jungle boy advised. "Really? You're going to let the cat check for danger?" The archer scoffed. "Keep talking like that and the cat might eat you." Hulk said, then pointed to the angry big cat.

 _The archer nervously laughed and hid behind Thor. Zabu snarled but shook his head. The big cat carefully sniffed the air, trying to catch the scent of anything that was unfamiliar. The sabertooth nodded and the jungle teen nodded back._

"Zabu says there aren't any dangers." Kazar explained. "Let's go everyone." Captain America said.

 _The group walked towards the shredded building and checked the area for any sign of fresh tracks or any other signs of a ground attack. They didn't see anything of the sort. When they went inside they found more signs of unknown caused destruction._

"No signs of forced entry." Captain America said. "Really? The doors are ripped out of the hinges." Falcon said. "But no signs of forceful attempts from the outside. All the damage came from in here. The security tapes won't do us any good since the footage Fury showed us was cut short for part of the time." The veteran soldier said. "But maybe they could tell us the time gap." Spider-Man theorized. "Good thinking Spidey. Falcon, take Widow to find the security room. See if you could find the tapes." Iron Man said.

 _The two avengers nodded and went to the security room. Spider-Man inspected the walls, studying the bent and misshaped metal reinforcements. White Tiger walked over to one of the cells and studied the impressions in the metal cages._

"What do you have there Spidey?" She-Hulk asked as she walked over to stand by his side. "Look at the way the metal has been bent, it looks as if someone or something grabbed it and bent it." The masked hero explained. "Cous! Come look at this?" The gamma powered woman called over to Hulk.

 _The green giant walked over and inspected the sight. He saw what the other two found._

"You'd have to be very strong to do this. Not many can do this. But there aren't any boot prints besides the SHIELD soldiers'. Hmm…" Hulk said.

 _Ava looked at the impressions in the cage. It looked as if someone punched them._

"It looks like someone actually punched this! Who could do this to one of SHIELD's cells?" Tiger called out to the others. "Spider-Man found something similar to that. The base's walls have been bent like putty." Hulk added. "I should know what did this… but what?" Iron Man grumbled. "Wow Stark is unable to solve this mystery. I'm shocked." Hawkeye laughed. "This is no laughing matter Hawkeye. Something is terribly wrong." Captain America said. "Zabu is very alarmed at this place's smell. Something evil came here." Kazar added.

 _Falcon and Black Widow walked back to join the others. They're faces didn't have looks of confidence and/or good news on them._

"What did you find?" Ant-Man asked. "We found the tapes and checked the time gap… Whatever happened here took about 5 minutes to complete." Falcon explained.

 _The room went dead silent._

 **(Whoa… This is really not good… Fury isn't going to like this.)**

 _(A few hours later at the Academy)_

 _The group arrived back at the Academy. The plane landed and the group walked inside. Fury stood there with Coulson, a huge bag, and several various figures in the shadows._

"Director Fury we learned that the…" Captain America started to explain but Nick interjected, "I know what happened. I found out after you left and were well on your way. You can tell me later. But everyone single one of you need to see this."

 _The veteran spy nodded to Coulson who walked over to the bag which was on an examination table._

"Gather around everyone." The agent said as he grabbed the zipper.

 _The heroes gathered around the table, and Coulson unzipped the bag. And everyone was horrified by what they saw._

"Gosh..." A-Bomb gasped. "By Odin's Beard!" Thor said, shock and disgust filling his voice. "Damn..." Nova mumbled. "No..." Captain America gasped.

 **(Oh hell no…)**

 _A dead man was in the bag; his skin is white as snow. The color completely drained… but that wasn't the only thing. Two tooth marks were in the man's neck. All his blood was gone._

"This is... was... Agent Daniels... he was the contact of the warden of the prison here. Daniels would alert me of any troubles. A few agents found him in his office earlier today dead in his chair." Fury explained. "That means…" Power Man started to say, but a cold, familiar voice interrupted him, "Dracula is back and planning to... well you know…"

 _The heroes turned to see Blade walk out of the shadows, along with the other Howling Commandos._

"The Howling Commandos are here to help." Werewolf by Night said. "I thought you said there were only two people you were calling in?" Nova said, his voice thick with confusion. "Originally he did bub." A rough voice growled.

 _Wolverine walked into the light and stopped to stand beside Fury._

"Who's the other one?" Iron Man asked. "I'M BACK BITCHES!" An energetic voice yelled.

 **(Oh boy…)**

 _A familiar mercenary in a red costume jumped into view._

"Deadpool!" A few of the heroes shouted.

 _ **(That's right! The merc with a mouth is back baby!)**_

"We have work to do…" Fury sighed.

 **To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 6

**Fangirl7287: I hope so.**

 **Chapter 6: Hiding What?**

 _(At the Academy)_

 _The assembled heroes were discussing the situation. Many were uneasy about the revelations they discovered._

"What would this… Dracula want with the villains that were locked away?... Breakfast?" Ant-Man asked. "Last time my team encountered him, he took control of them…" Spider-Man said bitterly. "What about you?" Ant-Man replied. "Somehow Spider-Man was able to resist Dracula's compulsion." Werewolf by Night answered.

 _Everyone turned to look at Spider-Man with shock. It was very surprising that the young hero was able to resist the vampire's supernatural trance._

"How did you resist him?" Falcon asked.

 _The young hero scratched his head. He was unsure of how to answer the question. At the time he was to busy concerned with fighting the vampire to notice what transpired._

"I uh… I don't know… I was just worried about my friends…" The teen hero stuttered as he recalled the horrible events of that night. "Interesting… it might have something to do with some genetic anomaly in your DNA…" Falcon said. "Hulk's blood was able to counter the vampirism in Black Widow when she was turned." Captain America said. "You were turned into a vampire?!" Agent Venom shrieked. "Wasn't a good day." The spy responded.

 _Spider-Man was to busy recalling the night of Dracula's attack. When the Howling Commandos engaged his team in a fight; he thought one of them was going to… But he tried to shake that out of his mind._

 **(No! He wasn't… I thought he was going to… No!)**

 _His team saw their leader's less than happy demeanor had worsened, and the other heroes were picking this up._

"Something wrong kid?" Iron Man asked. "The Man of Spiders doesn't seem well." Thor added. "What's wrong?" Captain America asked.

 _The young hero didn't feel like answering their questions, he was uneasy already. Werewolf by Night sighed, he knew the answer._

"He's remembering the time when his team was under Dracula's control... We engaged them and he thought I was…" As he was about to finish, Spider-Man interjected by saying, "No! No, no, no, no! I'm just…. I gotta get some air."

 _The arachnid themed hero walked outside, as everyone watched him walk away._

"What? What did he think you were going to do?" Red-hulk asked impatiently. "During the fight I attacked White Tiger. And Spider-Man thought..." The lycanthrope hero was about to finish when a familiar voice cackled, "That the big bad wolf was going to unalive the pretty kitty! Hahahaha!"

 _The others turned to see Deadpool joined the conversation. Werewolf by Night glowered at him._

"I wasn't going to!" Jack Russell snarled. "He thought you were going to have a snack!" The mutant mercenary added. "He was just trying to protect her." Werewolf by Night growled as he turned his back to the mercenary.

 _White Tiger was shocked to hear all of this. Spider-Man had thought she was going to be killed by the lycan and he went out of his way to protect her. She thought her face was getting slightly warm._

'No! Parker should have realized he was going to help me! Stupid idiot shouldn't have interfered.' Tiger mumbled in her thoughts. "Sounds like he cares for you young lady." Captain America stated.

 _Ava's cheeks burned with embarrassment._

"He should've known I wasn't going to die!" Tiger growled. "Easy girl, he thought you were in danger." Power Man said, trying to calm the feline heroine. "I don't blame him. I would've done the same." The werewolf sighed, not blaming the teen's confusion at the situation. "Back to business!" Tiger hissed.

 _Werewolf by Night shook his head. He wasn't unnerved in the slightest by White Tiger's aggression and anger. But they had more pressing matters._

"So how are we going to find Dracula?" Power Man asked. "He could be anywhere." Falcon said. "He'll have only a few places where he could be with little sunlight." Captain America said. "It's almost All Hallows Eve… has something planned for that day… That's when the supernatural realm of the underworld is closest to linking itself with this world." Werewolf by Night explained.

 _Iron Man and Falcon laughed at this. They are men of science and logic, the supernatural and magic were things they considered to be fake. Spider-Man was one of these people as well, but Iron-Fist revealed the reality of the 'other-side'._

"Come on, you're acting like we're in a horror movie. There's some logical explanation for Dracula's plans." Stark said. "Magic and the supernatural can all be explained by science." Falcon added.

 _Almost everyone in the room face-palmed themselves._

"You two can't be that stupid… look at us! I'm a werewolf! Dracula is a vampire!" The lycan snarled with anger. "Just forget it; you can't persuade these egg-heads. But let's focus on finding Dracula." Captain America interjected. "Indeed... once we find that scum, I'll carve out his heart with my sword. "Blade hissed. "We're not killing anyone. We don't take lives." Cap said, conviction in his voice. "You're a fool to think that he can be stopped if he's left alive!" The dhampir spat. "We've stopped worse than him." Hulk added as he came to stand beside the veteran soldier.

"What? No unaliving joke, bub?" Wolverine snarled.

 _There was no answer, and everyone turned to look at Deadpool. But he was gone._

"Where'd he go?" Nova said, confusion thick in his voice.

 _(Outside the Academy)_

 _Spider-Man sat on the docks, his feet hanging off the side. He was lost in his thoughts. The young hero stared at his reflection in the water._

 **(I'm not upset about what I thought was going to happen to Tiger! I'm not!)** _ **(Hey Spidey!)**_ **(What?! How?!) (** _ **It's me! The guy who wanted to unalive you a while ago!)**_ **(Oh.. hey Deadpool…)**

 _Deadpool was surprisingly silent; he didn't expect the 'copycat' to be so... quiet. He did various comical or strange things to get the teenager's attention. But Spider-Man was to busy thinking to himself, his thoughts keeping himself busy._

"You know I'm going to ask White Tiger out!" Deadpool confidently said. "What?!.. I mean... what?" Spider-Man screeched, having been shaken out of deep thought. "Hahaha! I got you?! Hahaha!" Deadpool laughed hysterically. "Oh... good one…" Spider-Man sighed, relief and yet despair in his voice.

 _Deadpool scratched his head. He thought that would've brought back the Spider-Man he had a 'comedy war' with so long ago._

"You ok Spidey?" Deadpool asked.

 _Spider-Man was shocked by the concern in the mutant's voice, but he remained silent. He didn't feel like talking._

"Come one Spider-Man, I'm trying to be nice." The mercenary said. "... I'm ok… There's nothing wrong?..." Spider-Man mumbled. "No you're not. Everyone can see it. Why are you hiding it?" Deadpool asked. "Hiding what?" Spider-Man answered with a question. "You really don't know… HA! That's funny! Hahaha!" Wilson laughed.

 _Before Spider-Man could ask another question few of the heroes inside called for them to come inside._

 _(Back inside the Academy)_

 _Spider-Man and Deadpool joined the others._

"We've formulated a plan." Falcon started to explain. "What were you doing out there Web-head?" Tiger said as she came to stand beside her leader. "Nothing Tiger... Nothing…" He responded with sadness in his voice.

 _Spider-Man walked away to stand somewhere else. Tiger's eyes followed him as a strange feeling gnawed away inside her._

"My team and Hulk's will head to the tower to create weapons that utilize the gamma radiation in Hulk's blood to counter-act the vampirism to weaken any of Dracula's minions. And maybe cripple Dracula himself." Iron Man said. "That's it? You've got nothing else?" Hawkeye growled. "Director, I could get in contact with Doctor Strange, maybe he could be of assistance." Iron-Fist called out. "Good idea, maybe he might have some information which we'll need to know." The Director of SHIELD replied, nodding.

 _Spider-Man stood beside Wolverine who could smell the teen's less than usual 'normal' smell._

"You smell like bad hormones and depression, bub." The mutant grumbled. "Sorry." Spider-Man mumbled. "What, no jokes about me being disgusting? What's wrong kid?" Logan asked. "I'm fine." Peter growled defensively. "Easy kid, no need to get yourself punched." Logan growled back. "I'm not in the mood." The masked hero replied.

 _Wolverine was a little surprised by the teen's response and demeanor. Something had him off his game and his usual energetic self._

"We'll discuss more later. For now, get some rest. We don't know what is waiting to happen. "Nick said.

 _Everyone parted ways._

 **(It's going to be a long night)**

 **To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ilikehats2: Just be patient the story will work itself out, I'm trying to make this all mold together**

 **Guest of honor: Sorry, but Peter's parents won't have really anything to do with this story**

 **Chapter 7: An Apology**

 _(Outside Doctor Strange's House)_

 _Iron-Fist is walking up to the door where his friend stayed. He could hear the sounds of movement in the air. He turned to see Iron Man and Falcon land before him. The young hero bowed, but he was confused to why they were here._

"Hey kid, where is this... Doctor Strange?... Hiding in that shack?" Iron Man chuckled. "This doesn't look like a wizard's home." Falcon added. 'Not this again..' Iron-Fist sighed in his mind.

 _Sometime ago most of humanity was put under an incantation that caused those infected to fall into a deep sleep to experience their worst nightmares. Spider-Man and Iron-Fist were unaffected and went to this same house. The arachnid themed hero was also highly skeptical of magic, but he learned the truth by gaining the aid of the Sorcerer Supreme. And like Peter, these two avengers were mocking the reality of magic._

"He is a doctor, not a wizard." Iron-Fist calmly said. "Sure… hey doc!" Iron Man called. "Anyone home?!" Falcon yelled.

 _They laughed as they turned their backs to the 'shack'. When they turned back around, the home of the Sorcerer Supreme manifested. Both avengers jumped back and shrieked._

"Wh-What?" Falcon gasped as he gazed at the house. "No signs of cloaking tech, how... no... there has to be a logical explanation for this." Stark grumbled as his scanner found no signs of any use of technology to change the appearance of the house.

 _The doors opened ominously which cause the present avengers to take a step back. Danny pointed his open hand towards the door._

"Let's go see this... Doctor Strange." Iron Man said as he walked inside, the others following him.

 _As they walked through the entrance hall, the two avengers gazed at the array of various objects in the hall. Iron-Fist just looked ahead, time was of the essence and he needed to know what his friend knew of what Dracula might be planning._

"Daniel good to see you again… and you have company." A voice that Danny knew well said.

 _There wasn't a physical form the voice originated from. Iron Man began scanning the room for cloaking tech again, but again: nothing. He went through his various scanners, but nothing came up._

"No one's here. I can't find any cloaking tech traces anywhere." Stark said as he gazed around the hall.

 _Suddenly the sorcerer appeared out of thin air. This shocked both avengers, they weren't to happy about this 'trick'. Iron-Fist bowed with respect._

"Namaste doctor." Iron-Fist said. "I see that your company is... upset… What is wrong my friends?" Doctor Strange chuckled. "Where's the tech you used to cloak yourself? I could really use that for a new suit." Stark said. "No technology, only the mystic arts." The man replied. "We all know magic is just science we don't understand. How did you discover to wield it?" Falcon asked. "Some magic throughout history is actually science, yes, but there is much of it which is not science… but true magic." Doctor Strange replied.

 _Before Iron Man or Falcon could retort, Iron-Fist walked up tot his friend. He needed to stay on message._

"Doctor we are here to enlist your aid and knowledge." Danny interrupted. "Of course, what is wrong?" Strange replied. "I thought wizards could read minds? Some magic-man you are." Iron Man mocked. "I find it rude to do so… but I don't mind doing it to those who mock the others planes of reality… Spider-Man was the same at first, but he eventually realized the truth and respected it." The sorcerer said with conviction. "Really? Why should I believe you?" Stark replied. "That is your choice… by the way… you really shouldn't take Pepper to that Greek restaurant; you should've paid attention when she said she hated Greek food." Strange added as he walked to his library with Iron-Fist.

 _Iron Man was frozen with shock and surprise. How did this man he hadn't ever met know all of this...? And did Pepper hate Greek food? He didn't remember. But he and a surprised Falcon followed the two._

"What is it that you wish to know?" Strange replied. "Dracula has kidnapped imprisoned super criminals; we'd like to know what he might have planned." Falcon said. "All Hallows Eve is almost upon us, there might be something here that could tell us what he's got planned." Doctor Strange said as he reached for a book.

 _It flew open by itself and landed on a page 'dedicated' to vampirism. It displayed the history and aspects of the supernatural species. But there wasn't any sign of information that could clue the heroes to a possible plan. As the pages flipped it landed on a page with the words: The Pure of Heart._

"The Pure of Heart?... No..." Iron Man gasped. "What?" Iron-Fist asked. "Dracula has gone after Cap's blood on a number of occasions. That's what he has planned: to finally drink Cap's blood so he can strengthen himself. He could do the same to his minions… It would be a massacre…" Iron Man explained. "We have to get to the Academy and tell Director Fury." Iron-Fist said. "Hold on." Strange said.

 _An orange orb of mystical energy appeared in the man's right hand, which then engulfed the four heroes present._

 _(At the Academy)_

 _They appeared in the Academy suddenly._

"Ok, I have to admit... that was strange." Falcon said, rubbing his eyes. "I could've done that… with the right technology." Stark mumbled. "Hurry, we must not delay." Strange said, who was now in his sorcerer 'uniform'. "Nice costume." Falcon chuckled, before they hurried to the conference room.

 _(In the conference room)_

 _They four quickly arrived to join the others who are all present._

"Ah... we're all here. We do you have for us?" The Director of SHIELD asked. "Dracula wants to drink Cap's blood and feed it to his minions. He needs a pure heart to give him the power he desires." Iron Man explained. "There is no other who possesses the pure of heart, but the captain has been hunted by that ghoul for some time… and has always failed at the might of Mjolnir." Thor boasted, as his chest puffed out. "If he just wanted that he would've just attacked me at the tower, not done all that has happened... No... something else is going on here… we have to find out what." Captain America said to the others.

 _It is true. Dracula would've snuck into the tower and taken Captain America in his sleep. The vampire king had other plans, that of which were cloaked in mystery._

"But that adds to the mystery even more. But what I want to know is: how do we find him." Ant-Man deadpanned. "Director! There's a breach at our main weapons' factory!" An agent called as he ran into the room. "Dracula…" Spider-Man growled. "Go get him. Stark I assume you know where it is?" Fury ordered. "Let's move!" Iron Man called. "To the True Justice!" Agent Venom said.

 _(Outside the Academy)_

 _The heroes hurried to the huge plane. The Howling Commandos decided to leave the Monster Truck at the academy just in case they needed to contact Fury. A connection system was applied in the jet/truck to Fury's communicator to Werewolf by Night's personal communicator._

"We'll be back with Dracula in silver chains!" Frankenstein's monster called as the plane took off. "Where to?" Hawkeye asked. "The middle of the Yukon wilderness in Alaska." Iron Man answered. "Great... have to where all that crap again." Clint mumbled. "Got it Widow?" Iron Man said. "Yeah, yeah. I got it." She said.

 _Over the next several minutes, everyone prepared for the worst._

"Everyone got silver weapons? Wooden weapons?" Blade called out. "We're not killing him! Not any of them!" Spider-Man growled.

 _Blade hissed at him, baring his sharp teeth. Spider-Man wasn't frightened; he just stared down the vampire-killer._

 **(I'm getting tired of the wanting to kill the villain routine.)**

"I'm not planning on killing Dracula, but we should prepare in case we're overrun with vampire soldiers Spider-Man." Captain America said. "You... but... forget it..." The shocked teen gasped, before walking away. "He's going to get us killed, should've left him behind." The dhampir snarled. "He doesn't take lives; he chose a better path than that." White Tiger said.

 _The others, except Spider-Man (who didn't hear her), turned to look at her._

"Over your mad spell?" Cloak asked.

 _She nodded._

"Your anger has finally passed. You were most unhospitable towards the Man of Spiders; he might find joy in this. It appeared the youngling was most nervous around you lass." Thor said. "I was... just frustrated with him… I'm sorry…" She said. "Don't apologize to us, the kid needs that apology." Iron Man advised.

 _White Tiger nodded and walked over to talk to him._

"I believe I'm finally getting why Spidey has been so… not him." Iron Man chuckled. "REALLY?!" Deadpool randomly deadpanned. "Oh brother…" Wolverine growled as he shook his head.

 _(Over where Spider-Man is sitting)_

 _Spider-Man is sitting in silence until a familiar individual sat next to him._

"Hey Pete..." Tiger said. "Wh... Wha... Ti-Tiger! Uh… hey..." Spider-Man gasped.

 **(Why... why is Tiger over here?)**

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I've been… My anger… I was just mad at your… less than normal self..." She explained. "No... I'm sorry… I should have been my normal self… I failed at that." Peter mumbled. "I'm not really good with words Pete… I.. we need the normal Spidey… the stupid, goofy, brave Spidey we all know and love… in a best friend sort of way…" Ava chuckled. "I uh..." Spider-Man stuttered, his voice filled with nervous energy.

 _She hugged him tightly and purred in his ear like the night she did when they defeated Kraven._

 **(Please don't let her hit me again...)**

 _But she let him go and held his hand. They looked in each others' 'eyes' as a warm, electric energy filled them._

 _ **(Come on! Come on! COME ON!)**_

"We're here!" Black Widow called.

 _They had arrived at their destination. Everyone was getting ready since they had landed already._

"We should go. Come on Web-head." Tiger said as she let go of Peter's hand and walked off.

 _ **(OH COME ON!)**_

 _(Outside the factory)_

"Remember stay close together, watch each other's backs. Eyes on the shadows, stay alert." Captain America said.

 _The assembled heroes cautiously walked into the factory. All the employees and guards had been drained of blood. Dracula is here. Zabu growled, the air was thick with the same scent from the base. The group eventually entered the basement of the factory._

'Where are you?...' Spider-Man mumbled in his mind.

 _A cold wind rushed through the room._

"Welcome everyone... I'm pleased you received my invitation..." A familiar, ghastly voice chuckled. "Dracula…" Spider-Man growled.

 **To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 8

**Fangirl7287: that was actually deadpool's reaction (his 4** **th** **wall breaking lines are bold and italics text; and Peter's 4** **th** **wall breaking lines are just bold text)… sorry for the confusion**

 **Ilikehats2: it made sense. A vampire's compulsion is very hard to understand and so is Dracula's 'control' over the other vampires. And yes... they did walk into a trap…**

 **Chapter 8: Of Course**

 _(Inside the factory)_

 _The assembled heroes took their fighting stances as ghastly villainous laughter and whispering mists surrounded them. They thought they were here to stop a raid on the factory. But there wasn't anyone who was stealing the weapons present in the building. So they continued to the basement where the vampire king waited for them._

 **(We just walked right into a trap didn't we?...)** _ **(Yup! Sucks doesn't it?!)**_ **(Agreed…)**

"Come out and fight coward!" Blade bellowed. "Poor little half-breed trash, weren't you taught to be respectful to your betters?" Dracula chuckled, his voice so loud it's as if he was standing next to the dhampir. "Come quietly Dracula and your punishment will be more humane." Iron Man stated. "Humane? Is that supposed to represent a human's way of action? Humanity is my enemy! You are pathetic mortals!" The vampire shrieked.

 _Several sets of red eyes appeared in the mists, the whispering turn to snake-like hissing. The present heroes mentally and physically prepared themselves for a battle with the vampires. But several shadows, familiar shadows, appeared in the mists._

"What?" Iron Man gasped. "It's…" Falcon stammered.

 _The villains that were imprisoned in the Greenland prison stood before them. But they were silent._

"He has them under his compulsion." Werewolf by Night snarled. "Indeed." Dracula said, as his fully manifested into his physical form.

 _The heroes remained steady._

"Stay calm, be ready." Captain America said. "Dear Captain, I assume why I invited you here?" The vampire lord calmly asked. "You're not getting my blood." The super solider sternly replied. "I wasn't asking for it. I need the Pure of Heart to strengthen myself and my minions…" Dracula hissed. "Not going to happen." Cap replied. "If you do, I'll let you live." Dracula added. "No thanks." Cap retorted.

 _The vampire lord's red eyes scanned the assembled heroes, and his eyes fell on Spider-Man. A wicked grin spread across his pale face revealing his sharp fangs._

"Ahh… the spider… I will let you live as well." Dracula chuckled.

 _The others looked at Spider-Man with confusion._

"Why would you do that? I'm of no use to you." Spider-Man hissed. "You resisted my compulsion; I'd be interested if you took a particular place in my court…" Dracula chuckled. "I don't care." Spider-Man growled. "Every court needs a jester… "Dracula laughed. "No thanks… jerk…" The masked hero snarled. "Yeah Spider-Man hasn't exactly been himself, so your jester offer isn't going to work out." Hawkeye interjected. "Thanks Hawkeye." The arachnid themed hero hissed. "You're welcome." The archer replied with a chuckle. "That's enough you two." Cap said. "You heard the man: no thanks." Hulk warned. "Like I said: I wasn't asking for it. This could have been so simple… But this way is more fun… Bring me the Captain and Spider! Kill the others mortal slaves!" Dracula ordered as he turned back into his mist form. "Yes, Lord Dracula." The villains moaned in a zombie-like tone.

 _The controlled villains charged forward._

"They might be our enemies, but we can't hurt them... well not a lot…" Spider-Man warned. "Take them!" Iron Man ordered.

 _The heroes raced forward to meet their foes. Both sides clashed as the opposing forces met in the middle of the room._

"Kill for Lord Dracula." Abomination moaned as he punched at Hulk. "I didn't like you before. Now you even worse than your normal self!" The gamma powered hero bellowed as he dodged before delivering a strong uppercut.

 _Abomination moved backwards several feet do to the force of the hit. But he charged again. Hulk leapt at him. Their fists met which made a shockwaves that sent both of them soaring in opposite directions._

"Bring it Wendigo!" Jack Russell roared.

 _The Wendigo King growled as he launched himself at Werewolf by Night. Jack back flipped as he dodged, but he growled himself before he tackled the monster. They clawed at one another as they wrestled on the ground. The wendigo bit Jack on the shoulder. The lycan growled in pain, but do to his own supernatural abilities he didn't turn into some lycan-wendigo hybrid. Jack bit back, with much more force. The wendigo howled in agony at the feeling._

 _ **(Werewolf vs Wendigo: Who Wins?)**_ **(Werewolf... please be werewolf…)** _ **(Got more baddies to fight!)**_

"Scorpion please wake up; wash away the evil that control your mind." Iron-Fist said to the Kung-Lun outcast.

 _Scorpion's tail shot at Danny with incredible speed, but the young hero dodged seconds before the stinger made contact. The two former friends fought in unarmed combat each having trouble besting the other. Kicks and punches were thrown as they were locked in a fierce martial arts battle._

"Leader!" She-Hulk and A-Bomb yelled as the intellectual villain stood 10 feet in front of them. "He's not a fighter... this will be a piece of cake... I should've brought my cameras!" A-Bomb laughed.

 _Leader pushed a button on a device that is on his wrist. A metal alloy consumed the villain which formed into a 9 foot tall mech-suit. She-Hulk glowered at her teammate._

"You and your big mouth!" The gamma powered heroine screamed at the blue metal hero. "Sorry…" A-Bomb nervously chuckled.

 _A-Bomb turned into his famous 'ball form', which She-Hulk threw at the suited-up villain. The force of the hit caused the mech-suit to stumble back, and both gamma powered heroes leapt at the villain._

"Come on tasky!" Deadpool laughed as he dodged the villain's strikes.

 _Taskmaster punched and kicked at the mutant. But to no surprise, no hit landed. Deadpool easily dodged each attack with ease. He was actually dancing as he fought Taskmaster. Then he started hitting the villain as he continued to dance with incredible skill._

"Can't touch this! Oh yeah! Yes! I'm on fire!" Deadpool laughed, as he continued to hit Taskmaster.

 **(He can dance really good… He's going to have to teach me that.)** _ **(Thanks! I will after the fun is done! HAHAHA!)**_

"Kraven!" White Tiger growled as she faced off with the man who murdered her father.

 _They circled one another before they engaged in their fight. Kicks, punches, stabs, and clawing were thrown into the battle as they dueled. Kraven unsheathed his dual-energy spear and started jabbing at the girl. With incredible agility she dodged each attack. She snarled as she raked the man with her claws. A ferocious roar was unleashed as Zabu tackled the man who tried to sacrifice him for an immortality ritual. Both feline heroes continued to fight the killer._

 **(Go Team Tiger!)**

"Must get the Spider." A familiar voice moaned. "Doc Ock… Great…" Spider-Man mumbled as he saw him drew closer to him.

 _The mechanical tentacles launched forward, but the young masked hero jumped and ran across each robotic limb. With incredible accuracy punched the device that powered the extra arms which cracked. He then incased him in webs then threw him at two villains who were engaged in their own and Attuma who was battling Thor fell like dominos as the oncoming 'missile' hit them._

"Spidey's back in action!" Agent Venom laughed as he fought Sandman with Iron Spider. "Thank you Man of Spiders! It is good that you finally have your gift of battle returned to you!" Thor chuckled. "Is he…" White Tiger started to gasp before a loud voice interjected, "Face me Dracula! Or are you afraid to seize what you want for yourself!" Captain America bellowed. "Very well Captain…" Dracula hissed as he manifested before the veteran soldier.

 _The vampire drew his golden sword as Captain America readied his vibranium shield._

"No he's mine!" Blade snarled. "No, Cap chose this… He must do this alone." Spider-Man said as he held back the vampire-killer.

 _Dracula hissed as he lunged at the man. Sword met shield as Cap blocked the slash. Steve kicked at the vampire's legs, but missed. The vampire lord dodged to the right and attempted a swift jab to the man's unprotected left arm. Cap ducked with quick succession. Dracula punched with his left hand, which partially dented the shield. Cap punched the vampire's unarmored neck. Dracula coughed as he clutched his throat with his left hand. Without giving the vampire time to recover, Steve threw his shield. But unfortunately for Cap, Dracula's hearing allowed him anticipate the attack. The vampire slashed the shield away with his sword and rushed at the man._

"Ugh!" Steve grunted as Dracula held him down with a single hand. "I will... Gah!" The vampire hissed as Cap kicked him with both feet.

 _Dracula fell backwards, and when he landed on the ground the sword flew from his hand. Cap had grabbed his shield and held down the vampire down._

"He did it!" Falcon cheered. "It's over! Surrender!" Cap ordered. "No mortal commands me." Dracula hissed as he changed into his mist form.

 _Then Dracula appeared behind Cap, and locked his arms to his chest with ease do to his far superior strength. With a single, swift motion… he bit Cap's neck._

"CAP!" Iron Man screamed.

 _Dracula dropped the man to the ground._

"I finally have the super soldier's blood! Hahaha!" Dracula laughed with glee. "No!" Hulk gasped. "Subdue the others!" Dracula ordered, and instantly the vampires manifested into physical forms and leapt at the heroes.

 _Most of the heroes were subdued quickly, but a few weren't so easily held into submission._

"DRACULA!" Blade screamed as he lunged at Dracula.

 _The vampire dodged the dhampir's attacks with new, increased speed. Dracula laughed as he dodged the attacks. The vampire swatted the sword from his enemy's hand, then locked his hand around Blade's throat._

"You lose half-breed! Hahaha!.. Huh?.. Ugh!" Dracula growled in pain as a silver knife cut through his armor into his stomach. "I don't think so." Blade hissed, and threw the vampire king back. "No! How can this be?!" Dracula cried, as the silver took effect.

"Doctor!" Iron-Fist yelled.

 _Doctor Strange began reciting an incantation which started to drain the vampire of the new blood in his system._

"You!.. Rah! Let me go!" Dracula hissed as eight hands grabbed him.

 _Thor and Red-Hulk grabbed the vampire's arms while Werewolf by Night and Hulk grabbed the legs. Iron Man and Falcon swiftly flew over to Cap._

"Hurry inject him with Hulk's blood!" Iron Man said.

 _Both saw that the transformation into a vampire was working quickly. Iron Man held the squirming man down as Falcon injected the green blood into Cap's system. Like Widow, the gamma radiation successfully wiped out the vampirism in Cap's blood. He had become human again._

"Thanks guys." Cap coughed. "What are friends for?" Iron Man said as he and Falcon helped him up.

 _A scream drew their attention. The incantation had drained the blood from Dracula's body. The four who held him in place let him go._

"I... How?... He was…" Dracula hissed. "It's over. You've lost." Captain America said.

 _Dracula changed into his mist form and manifested back to grab his sword. The heroes who weren't subdued were quickly subdued surprisingly as more vampires manifested from the mists._

"I… must… feed…" Dracula hissed as he lunged at the closest subdued hero: White Tiger.

 _The vampires who held her in place held her out by her limbs for their master to feed on._

 **(TIGER!)**

"NNNNOOOOO!" Spider-Man roared with an almighty rage as he threw off the vampires who held him down and leapt at Dracula with lightning fast speed.

 _ **(WHOA!)**_

 _Spider-Man landed in front of the vampire king and punched him with such force that sent him through a wall. For a quick follow up he threw away the vampires who held White Tiger in place. He held the girl in his arms with extreme care._

"Tiger are you ok?" Spider-Man asked, with all the care in the world in his voice. "You… you saved me… I... I... SPIDER!" Tiger screamed, fear thick in her voice.

 _Two cold hands grabbed Spider-Man's shoulders._

 **(Not again…)**

 _Before both could realize it, the beaten vampires returned quickly to subdue White Tiger while their king grabbed Spider-Man. Without saying a word he sunk his fangs into the teen's neck. This indescribable wave of energy flooded through Dracula's body._

'Of course…' Dracula gasped in his mind.

 _After a few seconds he dropped Spider-Man to the ground. Every heroes' eyes were filled with unquestionable shock and fear, none more so than White Tiger._

"Spider! Spider! SPIDER!" She screamed with fear.

 _Dracula's eyes burned brighter than ever before, then a red aura shined around the vampire king's body._

"He… Spider-Man is…" Blade gasped with shock and Captain America finished, "… Pure of Heart…"

 _Dracula held his hands closer to his face as he levitated in the air. A powerful energy coursed through his body. The vampire grinned._

"Yes… YYYYEEEESSSS!" Dracula said with villainous excitement.

 _He spread out his limbs out wide, which cause the red aura to burn with more intense energy as it consumed the room. The heroes were horrified while the vampires cheered._

"GREETINGS AND BIENVENUE WORLD! HAVE I GOT A SHOW TO PUT ON FOR YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dracula cheered and laughed with extreme triumph.

 **To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ilikhats2: something did happen**

 **Chapter 9: New Blood**

 _(In the Academy an hour and 30 minutes earlier)_

 _Nick Fury and Coulson had secretly sent A-Bomb's cameras to follow the group and keep them under surveillance._

"Sir, are you absolutely sure we shouldn't have told them we would be watching them?" Coulson asked.

 _Agent Coulson trusted the group to do their best, but he was 50/50 on keeping the heroes under surveillance._

"It's for their safety. Should they need reinforcements, we'll send 5 ground strike squads of agents." Fury explained, his voice as calm as ever.

 _The Director of SHIELD kept his eye peeled on the screen which displayed the footage the camera bots are broadcasting._

'What could Dracula have planned? His hunt for the Ankh failed, I just hope he doesn't get Roger's blood.' Fury thought to himself.

 _On screen it displayed the heroes falling into Dracula's ambush. The group engaged the compelled villains in combat._

"There! Call for and send 5 squads! NOW!" Fury bellowed. "Squads Alpha, Beta, Zeta, Giga, and Gamma get to you aircraft transportation. The assembled group of individuals sent to the factory are being overrun. Hurry to their location and aid them." Coulson said over the speaker.

 _Several men armed themselves with various weaponry and gathered medical supplies. Each individual group rushed into their transporting aircraft. It took about 15 minutes before they were ready to leave._

"We need to keep watching. The events that follow could help us in discovering Dracula's plans." Fury said, before sitting down with Coulson following suit.

 _(In the factory during the present)_

 _Dracula laughed with excitement at the current feeling he is experience. He felt so powerful; the energy from the masked hero's blood gave him the power from one that is Pure of Heart. The vampires cheered with glee as their king reveled in his new power._

'This power is incredible… Who would've thought one so young would carry such power in his life force?' Dracula mused in his mind.

 _The vampire king smiled at his subjects' excitement that their lord had become what he so desired and hoped to be._

"You mortals have been so entertaining, I might actually let you live." Dracula chuckled, his voice a sinister snarl. "Spidey… No…" A feminine voice sobbed.

 _The vampire king looked down to see the girl in the White Tiger costume cry with great sadness. Then he looked down to see the boy he had fed off of. Dracula grinned with amusement._

"How dare you smile! You just drained the life from the kid!" Jack Russell bellowed, his growling shaking the room. "I can't believe it… Spider-Man…" Iron Man gasped. "I'LL TEAR YOU APART!" Hulk roared with blistering anger.

 _The green goliath knocked off his attackers and leapt at the vampire king. The vampires were about to jump to their lord's aid, but he signaled them to hold with a wave of his hand. As Hulk neared him, this strange alarm sense went off in Dracula's body. He ignored it for the moment. Hulk screamed with rage as he aimed a punch at him. To everyone's shock and horror, Dracula caught the fist with his left hand._

"WHAT?!" Red-Hulk screeched. "HOW?!" Falcon gasped. "Ugh… Ungh… AHH!" Hulk screamed as Dracula clenched the hand locked on Hulk's fist with more strength.

 _The bones in Hulk's fist shattered as Dracula continued to add more pressure to his grip. Hulk screamed with agonizing pain at the horrific feeling. The vampires subdued Hulk, who put up no resistance. Dracula laughed with amusement._

"Such strength the boy has in his body. Why didn't I realize it earlier?" Dracula laughed.

 _Deadpool's anger boiled, his usual comical self having vanished._

 _ **(THAT'S IT!)**_

 _Deadpool punched and kicked the vampires in their groins. The undead soldiers cried with pain as the pain set in._

"Take this bitch!" Deadpool shrieked as he pulled out two machine guns.

 _Dracula grinned._

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!" The mutant yelled as he fired on the vampire.

 _The bullets passed through the vampire's body as if he was a ghost._

'Pathetic.' The vampire lord scoffed in his thoughts.

 _Suddenly Dracula appeared behind Deadpool and tore the mutant head off with one hand, leaving a trail of blood._

"Ok… that hurt… Ow…" Deadpool groaned in pain.

 _ **(Yeah… even that can't kill me… Accelerated healing…. Still hurts… Ow…)**_

"You won't get away with this!" Power Man growled. "I already have mortal." Dracula chuckled as he walked back to the front of the room.

 _Dracula turned to look at the defeated heroes, and his eyes fell on Cap. The vampire frowned and let out a tiger-like snarl._

"It's so unfortunate that I was so obsessed with drinking your blood. It appears the information that I was given some time ago was incorrect. I shall deal with that once my plans are complete." Dracula hissed.

 _The heroes had confused expressions. His plans weren't complete? He had gained the life force from one Pure of Heart._

"What do you mean?" Ant-Man grunted. "I might have this new power, but it doesn't mean my plans are finished." The vampire king hissed. "Your intel? Where did you get it? Who gave it to you?" Cap grunted.

 _Once again Dracula frowned; the man who told him the path to Dracula's plans needed the super-soldier's blood. The vampire lord snarled to himself, his anger boiled with ironic fury._

"It came from the same person who invited me a place in his team: the Cabal." Dracula deadpanned, no amusement in his voice. "Red Skull…" Cap sighed.

 _What was once cloaked by the sounds that occurred in the previous 30 minutes was no revealed: crying. Dracula turned to look at the girl responsible. White Tiger had ignored everything that occurred; her undivided attention was the motionless figure not 10 feet in front of her. Dracula chuckled._

"When I get free… I'm going to…" White Tiger started to threaten, but Dracula interjected by saying, "Not all is lost dear."

 _Everyone was now truly confused. They looked at one another for answers, but none had it. Dracula and his minions laughed with hysterical amusement. White Tiger growled with fury at their laughter._

'HOW DARE THEY! HE KILLED AN INNOCENT PERSON! THE ONLY ONE WHO TRULY UNDERSTOOD ME! WHY?! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HIM?! HE…. HE….No…' White Tiger screamed with unshakeable rage in her mind.

"You foolish mortal don't realize it?! Hahahaha!" Dracula laughed. "Speak sense ghoul!" Thor growled. "Stupid Asgardian brute! You don't realize it." The vampire king hissed.

 _No one could still understand what was going on. They watched Dracula drain Spider-Man dry of blood. It only took a few seconds for him to do it. His motionless corpse had been lying on the ground for 30 minutes._

"These last few minutes I've been patiently waiting for my favorite servant." Dracula chuckled. "Where is he? Why hasn't he shown his ugly face?" Hawkeye grumbled.

 _A slow hissing sound came from a few feet away. Everyone turned to look in the direction. All the heroes' eyes had an expression of horror in them._

"No…" Ava gasped.

 _Spider-Man rose to his feet, and turned around._

"Meet the new blood." Dracula chuckled as he held a hand towards the young hero, as if he was on display.

 _Spider-Man went under some kind of transformation. His body writhed with vigor. From his fingers emerged long, sharp claw-like nails. He tore off the eyepieces of his mask, revealing a set of searing red eyes._

"About the ugly face…" Hawkeye gulped.

 _Spider-Man ripped off the part of the mask covering his mouth. He bared four sharp fangs with a ravenous frown._

"Go on my boy. Greet you friends." Dracula grinned.

 _Spider-Man opened his mouth revealing all his teeth and let out an earth-shaking, blood curdling screech._

 **To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 10

**INeedAUsername8: thank you**

 **Ilikehats2: vampirism gives one predatory attributes (to allow one to hunt/feed effectively). For spider-man, the spider's predatory DNA has become more 'thorough' in his DNA. This gave him the 'claws'.**

 **Mike: interesting observation**

 **Guest of honor: things will be different for the heroes now**

 **IHaveNoName and IDC: I try/do update when I can, my works hours don't have a specific time range**

 **Chapter 10: Poison Fangs**

 _(Above the Rocky Mountain Range in Canada 15 minutes earlier)_

 _The squads Fury ordered to aid the heroes are preparing for the battle to come in the factory. They'd faced many super-powered villains and groups of terrorist; but they hadn't faced a combination like this for. These are well-trained many in firearm use and close-combat._

"We should be there in 25 minutes." The leader of Alpha squad informed his fellow soldiers.

 _The men are silent, many thinking about the fight ahead. A single vampire is lethal combatant, just one. But a small army and their king with compelled super-powered villains is a force to be reckoned with. One of the men in particular is quiet nervous and scared to death._

"Sir I don't know about this. What are the chances we'll survive this?" The most nervous of the group asked. "Let's worry about the others surviving first. If they die… what chance is there for us?" The squad leader answered, conviction in his voice.

 _The man was right; if the assembled heroes were to fall… most people would dread to think of what would befall humanity. But this made the soldier feel even worse. He just prayed that the rescue would go over smoothly._

 _(The factory during the present)_

 _Spider-Man's screech echoed throughout the factory like a gail. It hurt the ears of the heroes whose senses are keen. The vampires and their king were to ecstatic to 'notice' the horrific sound. Peter involuntarily uneashed his lungs at the group. He eventually stopped making the awful sound and stood tall. Dracula patted his newest servant's shoulder._

"I nice set of lungs on you my boy. You've got quite the voice." The vampire king chuckled. "What have you done to him?" Power Man gasped, his voice full of fear. "I've made him better than before." Dracula chuckled.

 _White Tiger's mind couldn't comprehend what was transpiring. She saw Dracula drain... no... She remembered seeing the vampire's teeth in him for only 5 seconds; she was just shocked at what happened… This caused her to think he was drained fully seeing so much blood on Dracula's face._

"No." Is all she could muster. "You must be thirsty… bring forth the girl in white…" Dracula said, gesturing towards Ava.

 _The vampires subduing White Tiger dragged her forwards and stopped only a few inches in front of Spider-Man._

"Spidey No!" Power Man cried. "Don't do it Webs!" Nova yelled. "Feed." Dracula hissed.

 _Originally Dracula couldn't control Peter with his compulsion when he was human. But now as a vampire, things were different. Spider-Man's mouth opened, green saliva dripped from his sharp fangs. His eyes blazed red with hunger. He neared closer._

"Please Spidey…" Ava begged.

 _Something clicked in his mind. Peter's new enhanced senses described the feeling to his mind. He could hear Ava's heart beating slowly with fear. But his sense of smell alerted him to a number of things: 1. Ava's blood, it smelt so good. His thirst begged him to feed. 2. Ava' scent, her scent smelt even better than her blood. But his mind snapped to the current situation._

"Ti... Tiger?..." Spider-Man gasped.

 _Her eyes widened in surprise. She expected him to rip her throat out as he fed on her. But he wasn't._

"Feed." Dracula hissed. "N... N.. No… No…" The newborn snarled.

 _While Spider-Man refused to feed on Ava, Dracula's mind control wasn't strong enough to make the newborn to feed on her._

'Wait… This... it…' Dracula gasped in his mind. "Grah! Hey bub! Try me!" Wolverine snarled.

 _The mutant tossed off the vampires holding him down. He charged towards Dracula, claws drawn. Logan leapt at the vampire king, claws forward. But before his claws could get even close to Dracula, two strong hands locked onto Logan's. Everyone gasped at the sight: Spider-Man had stopped Wolverine's attack in mid-air. He is holding Wolverine in the air with ease._

"Come on Webs! This isn't you!" Logan grunted.

 _The newborn dropped his former comrade. Logan snarled as he got to his feet. Dracula shook his head and snapped back to the situation. What he was watching put a grin on his pale face._

Ah… So I do have you under my control to this extent. This will do." The vampire king chuckled. "Not for long bub. Sorry kid." Wolverine grunted as he 'pulled back' his claws then punched Spider-Man in the face.

 _Only Spider-Man's head made any movement, the rest of his body was still. Slowly, he turned his head back to the mutant. Wolverine started aiming ferocious punches at the newborn. But Spider-Man dodged with little effort. Without warning, Spider-Man latched his fangs onto Wolverine's arm. Logan screamed with agonizing pain._

"That's the second time you've bitten me! What's wrong with you?! Agh... Urr…' Wolverine snarled as his enhanced healing factor fought off the vampirism. "Ah… your famous healing factor…" Dracula grunted with disappointment.

 _Logan smirked, but suddenly he cried in pain. He felt like his skin was burning and his insides were beginning to disintegrate._

"What's wrong?!" Cap yelled. "My healing was so concentrated on ridding my body of the vampirism... it ignored something else. Wha…?" Logan gasped.

 _He gazed to where Spider-Man bit him, some kind of green liquid bubbling pooled in the wound._

"This can't be happening…" A-Bomb groaned. "Does he…?" Falcon gasped. "… have poison fangs…?" Iron Man added.

 _Green venom dripped from Spider-Man's fangs as it mixed with the red blood in the newborn's mouth._

 _(From upstairs)_

 _The squads had arrived at the factory and were searching the floor._

"Nothing!" An Alpha solider called out. "I don't see anything!" A Beta soldier added. "Go downstairs! Move cautiously." The Alpha squad leader ordered.

 _(Back downstairs)_

 _Everyone could hear the footsteps from upstairs as several men entered the building. Dracula hissed, but sighed. He looked at the heroes. Dracula nodded, and then his vampire minions threw the heroes against the back wall. With swiftness, all the vampires and the controlled villains rushed to their master's side._

"A pity our time here has been cut short… But I have what I need from this… You all may live…" Dracula calmly said as the red aura appeared again. "SPIDEY! NO!" Tiger cried as she raced towards them. "Don't worry Ms. Ayala; I will take good care of Peter here." Dracula chuckled as the red energy intensified.

 _White Tiger stopped running once she heard her name come from the vampire's lips. Her eyes widened with shock and horror. How did he know her name and Spider-Man's? This made things much worse. The red energy brightened and consumed the room once more. White Tiger had to look away do to the light's brightness. Then it vanished, and they were gone._

"NO!" She cried.

 _The squads entered the room and quickly fanned out making a perimeter. They cautiously looked around for their foes, but they were gone._

"Sir? Where is the enemy?" A Zeta squad soldier asked, his question directed at Cap.

 _For a few moments the super-soldier was silent, still shocked by what had happened. But he sighed and turned to the man._

"Gone…" Steve answered.

 _The soldiers noticed one of the heroes was missing as they searched the room._

"Uh, sir?... Where's Spider-Man?" A Beta solider asked. "Gone…" Captain America repeated, with no joy in his voice.

 **To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 11

**Ilikehats2: twilight? No! NOOOO! I'm not a fan of the series!**

 **INeedAUsername8: thanks**

 **IHaveNoName and IDC: partially resist it.**

 **Chapter 11: The Plan**

 _(In the Academy, the next day)_

 _After the unfortunate events that transpired in the factory, the heroes decided to go back home and rest. It was hard to calm down after the defeat they suffered at Dracula's hands. With his new power, it seemed he was unstoppable. But they were mainly concerned with Spider-Man's well-being. After his transformation, he'd become something that no one he knew would thought he'd ever change into. But now the assembled heroes and their allies were discussing the new-found danger and what their next move should be._

"We were watching the cameras… A-Bomb usually uses for his… show…" Coulson explained. "Wait? What? So that's how you knew… wait… does that mean everyone knows?!" A-Bomb shrieked with shock. "Great! Now there will be a mass panic! Good going One-Eye!" Red-Hulk growled with irritation. "No, the broadcasting was linked to only the Academy. Only those present here during your… struggle witnessed what happened. No need to worry." Agent Coulson quickly answered, his voice calm.

 _Some of the heroes sighed with relief. The last thing they needed were people running amok with the news the king of vampires is now strong enough to defeat the world's strongest heroes with ease; and other even worse details. But some of them weren't even slightly calm, knowing full well the danger is still out there._

"What about this new power he has? Anything you could come up with to describe it in anyway? We need all the information we can get." Ant-Man asked. "Doctor?" Iron-Fist said.

 _Before the sorcerer could stand up Iron Man quickly rose to his feet and walked over to the screen, to many's annoyance._

"How about we take the scientific approach?" Stark said, an arrogant grin on his face.

 _Zabu snarled at the man, highly aggravated at his egomaniacal attitude. Kazar nodded._

"Zabu says to stop with your foolishness, and let a real expert explain the situation." The jungle boy translated.

 _Tony was silent, shocked he'd been insulted by a cat…. a very big cat with big, sharp teeth._

"Ha! Stark's speechless! About time someone shut him up! Uh… nice kitty…" Hawkeye laughed.

 _Zabu just bowed his head in thanks, much to the archer's relief. Doctor Strange walked towards the screen as the avenger sat back down._

"I looked over my books last night, to discover any information we missed. In the book, it describes how a vampire's physical abilities exponentially increase and weaknesses vanish when they absorb a certain… liquid…" Strange started to explain.

 _Those present instantly remembered the newfound strength Dracula gained and how it could overpower their physically strongest hero: Hulk. The green goliath grimaced when he looked at his broken hand. It started healing to some degree, but it would take time to fully regenerate. The vampire's attack was crushing… literally._

"But only the king of vampires gains enhanced mystical powers. I however… don't know what they are capable of… He didn't display the abilities. I will continue to look into my books to see if I can find more on the legends and lore behind this." Strange added. "Thank you Doctor." Iron-Fist said.

 _The sorcerer returned to take his seat. Fury nodded to the man. This was some... news…_

"Is there anything anyone noticed during the encounter?" Coulson asked.

 _Everyone was silent; they didn't want to remember any part of the past situation. It caused all of them trauma, but they had to recall anything they could use. Then a certain memory came to one of them._

"Director Fury, something happened near the end of the situation." Falcon said, standing up. "Go on…" Nick said.

 _Falcon walked up to the screen and fast-forwarded to the last part where Spider-Man resisted one of Dracula's commands. Everyone looked at White Tiger, who lowered her head in despair. Wilson saw the awkwardness of the situation, but directed their attention the vampire king. He started to play the recording._

"See how Dracula acts when Spider-Man resists him, he has this expression of shock and confusion on his face." The avenger said. "So? He's resisted the vampire before." Iron Man said. "But the look on his face is different from the way the Howling Commandos described when Dracula first encountered Spider-Man." Falcon pinpointed. "Yeah I remember, Drac wasn't to happy. There he looks more spooked. I don't know what can spook him." Frankenstein's monster said, reinforcing Falcon's explanation.

 _The heroes thought on this for a moment, why would Dracula look so… the heroes couldn't figure it out. As the recording continued, Wolverine grimaced. It displayed Peter attack the mutant with horrific results._

"But why did he attack Wolverine?" Power Man asked with confusion.

 _Captain America walked up to stand beside Falcon; it was his turn to explain._

"As you all know Dracula has a mental control over all his followers. It's how he is able to control them. It's that manipulation that caused Spider-Man to attack Logan. He was protecting his… king…" The veteran solider elaborated.

"But why didn't he attack me? He should've torn my throat out when Dracula told him to… feed…" Tiger said, shivering at the memory. "I can't say… some part of him is fighting Dracula's control…" Cap said as his scratched his head with confusion. "That or he really doesn't like Wolverine." Nova laughed.

 _Wolverine growled with annoyance at the young hero who smiled nervously. Power Man shook his head._

'Some part of Peter recognized she was going to die and stopped himself from killing her… He's still in there….' Iron-Fist thought to himself. "What now?" A-Bomb asked. "We need to make changes to the group's structure. Give each team specific tasks; make sure they stay on point." Fury said. '5… 4… 3… 2… 1…' The Director of SHIELD counted down in his mind.

 _As if on que, White Tiger stood up._

"Director Fury, with all due respect we already know what we have to do: save Spider-Man, learn what Dracula's location, free and recapture the villains he compelled, and stop that monster." Tiger said.

 _Danny stood up next._

"We don't give up until justice is served and our friend is safe. One must walk through the fires of despair in order to reach the land of peace." Iron-Fist added.

 _The other heroes stood up and looked at the Director of SHIELD with the same passionate look, none more so than White Tiger. Fury smiled and nodded, this is what he wanted: for them to know the plan._

"In Spider-Man's current absence, White Tiger you will take command of the team and the New Warriors. Iron-Fist you are second-in-command" Fury said. "Thank you sir." Tiger and Fist said, nodding in response. "Do we continue to meet here?" Iron Spider asked. "Come to Avengers' Tower. We have a file on Dracula and plenty of room for everyone to stay in." Iron Man offered. "Good." Fury said. "I will research into in the legends we discover part of Dracula's plan and the vampire's own history. There isn't much, but it should tell us something." Doctor Strange repeated.

 _Coulson is talking on a phone, sweating with nervous energy. He turned off the phone, he is still sweating._

"What's wrong with him?" Ant-Man asked. "He has some business to attend to…" Fury answered. "Sir?" Coulson said, looking at Nick. "Go." Fury replied, nodding. "Thank you sir… May isn't going to be happy." Coulson said, before jogging of.

 _The heroes who didn't know what the call meant and looked at one another with confusion._

"Care to share Nick?" Iron Man asked. "You don't know Stark?" Fury chuckled. "Well of cour…. You know I… Ok… What?" Iron Man grumbled.

 _The others laughed with amusement at the man's lack of knowledge of the 'side-details'._

"Come on. We should explain some things." Power Man continued to chuckle as the youngest heroes began to walk off.

 _The older heroes followed after them, listening to the story of Spider-Man._

 **To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 12

**: sorry… I'm not a great author… everyone else here is better than me… I just love telling stories**

 **IHaveNoName and IDC: confused about what?**

 **INeedAUsername8: everyone has a different definition of evil**

 **Guest of honor: thanks**

 **Ilikehats2: what now?**

 **Plasma57: thanks... out of curiosity (not trying to be rude)… but why do you write the same wrods in the review?... I'm not saying it's dumb, I'm just curious why?... (Again if this comes across as rude, I'm sorry)**

 **Chapter 12: That a Girl**

 _(In Aunt May's House 25 minutes later)_

 _May is sitting on the couch, waiting for Coulson. He had called her to tell her that they need to talk in person. He informed her it concerned the last mission Peter went on. A million thoughts were going through her head. She hoped her worst fear hadn't come true. As much as she tried to push the thought from her mind, it still lingered like an illness that took so long to go away._

'Please let him be ok…' She begged in her mind, the same thought repeating since she received the call.

 _There was a knock at the door. She opened the door and there Coulson stood. The expression on his face made her eyes widened with shock._

"Is… he... is my Peter…" She stuttered, her voice thick with fear. "You should sit May. I have something you need to see." He calmly answered. _They took their seats beside one another on the couch. He pulled out a device from his left coat pocket. He pressed a button. A holographic screen appeared._

"What is this?" She asked. "Peter's last mission." Coulson answered.

 _The recording started to replay, showing the group being ambushed by Dracula's forces. May gasped at the sight of her boy fighting the villains. She chuckled a bit at seeing what he did to Ock. Coulson vaguely smiled. Next came the part where Cap fought the vampire lord in single-combat. May could care less about the fight, but payed attention. She stopped a cry of shock when the vampires pounced on her boy and the others. Then she saw the part where Ava was about to be fed on._

'No… She didn't…" May continued to think before the next part of the recording displayed.

 _The two watched Peter go into a rage and protect his close friend. This did bring a smile to both of their faces. But May knew Peter had always been the selfless type, putting everyone else before himself. She saw how he attacked the vampires to protect the girl and the way he treated her immediately after._

'My boy… rescuing the damsel in distress… Though Ava… NO!' May gasped in her mind at the next part.

 _She swathe vampire king sink his fangs into Peter's neck and drink his blood. Tears came to her face, believing he was dead, drained of life. May buried her face into Coulson chest, crying with sorrow._

"Ke... Keep watching... there's more you need to see…" The man stammered.

 _May didn't want to watch anymore, but she felt like she needed to. Reluctantly, she kept watching. The vampire king reveled in his new power. Her anger spiked, but she was horrified to see what the vampire did to the heroes who tried to attack him. May thought she would retch at seeing Deadpool's head being ripped clean off. But she stopped herself. A smile vaguely came to her face when White Tiger fearlessly threatened the vampire king._

'That a girl…' May mused to herself. "This… is important here…" Coulson sighed.

 _May's eyes filled with shock and horror as she saw her boy rise as a vampire. The sound that resonated from Peter's mouth made May's blood chill instantly. The sound was awful and horrible to listen to._

"He's… he's…" She gasped. "There's more…" The agent of SHIELD added.

 _She thought it couldn't get any worse… but she was wrong. May watched as the vampires dragged Ava to Peter, for him to feed._

"PETER NO!" May screeched with fear. "Quiet down, we don't need anyone snooping…" Coulson quickly said.

 _May nodded and continued to watch. She frowned at the ghastly voice of the vampire lord who told her boy to feed on one of his closest friends. But a proud smile came to her face at seeing him refuse to attack her._

'That's my boy.' She chuckled in her thoughts.

 _As the recording continued, her smile turned to an expression of horror once he saw her boy attack the one called: Wolverine. Her eyes filled with shock at seeing the wound he dealt to the mutant._

"But… but… I-I thought…" She gasped.

 _She believed he was free of the vampire's control when she saw him refuse to feed on Ava. But there he was protecting the one who turned him from Wolverine's attempt to save him. It became painfully clear: Dracula did have a great degree of control over Peter. He wasn't completely free. But why didn't he attack Ava? Before she could think on it, the next part played._

"No… No… No, no, no, no…. NNNOOO!" May cried, her voice full of despair at seeing her boy disappear with the vampire lord and his minions.

 _This is what Coulson wanted to show her: Peter had become one of Dracula's servants. May couldn't believe her eyes at what she was seeing. She wanted to believe it wasn't real, that it was an illusion. But she knew all to well: Peter is gone…. May stifled her crying. Coulson wrapped his arms around her, saying words of comfort. Then Coulson received a call on his communicator. He talked with a familiar voice for a few minutes, but May was to busy crying to notice._

"May, I need to take you somewhere." He said. "I'm not leaving to start anew." She grumbled. "That's not what I meant. I'm taking you somewhere where you'll be safe. Here in the city where you'll be protected and be updated on Peter' whereabouts." He informed her. "… Ok… Let me gather a few things…" She answered. "Ok." He replied.

 _Over the next few minutes, May packed up some supplies and then followed Coulson to his car._

 _(25 minutes later, outside a building)_

 _The pair walked into the tall building where several agents of SHIELD and people in uniforms are walking around._

"Where are we? I didn't look to see the building's name." May asked. "You'll see." Coulson said as they walked into an elevator.

 _Coulson pressed the penthouse button. It took some time, but they eventually reached the top. The elevator door opened and the pair walked into the main room. She was surprised at who was in the room._

"Hello Ms. Parker, welcome to Avengers' Tower. You'll be safe here." Tony Stark said.

 _The heroes who fought Dracula and his minions in the recording May watched were all here. The Director of SHIELD was here as well. Tears came to the woman's eyes._

"Get my boy back." She said. "We'll do just that." Iron Man said, a smile on his face. "Where's Ava at?" May asked.

 _White Tiger was shocked to hear Peter's aunt ask for her. But she figured she knew why._

'She's furious with me… She's going to say it should've been me… not him… I don't blame her…' Ava thought to herself. "We'll give you room to talk." Fury said, and everyone but the two women.

 _Ava expected her to scream and cuss at her for what had happened. But May walked up to her and hugged the girl. Tiger didn't expect this._

"I-I thought you'd be furious… how can you forgive me so easily?" White Tiger gasped. "What is there to forgive? You didn't do anything wrong…" May answered. "I… wasn't the one who Dracula feed on…" Ava said. "I know… but he saved you from that fate. That monster would've killed you, but my boy lives." May answered.

 _May slightly let go of Ava, but kept her hands on her shoulders. Ava removed her mask to look at May with her own eyes. May could see the tears running down Ava's face._

"But…" Ava tried to say but May interjected, "Ava… Peter cares for you, he wouldn't have jumped in if he didn't." "But he almost fed on me. Peter almost drank my blood. I saw the look in his eyes." Tiger added. "Ava, I watched the recording. He stopped himself; I know he would do everything to keep you from harm. Especially from him trying to harm you." Aunt May said. "I..." Tiger stuttered, not knowing what to say. "Just bet my boy back. He'd do the same for you. Just don't give up." May calmly said.

 _Ava looked at her with a fiery, passionate gaze._

"I don't plan to." Ava replied, her voice matching the gaze in her eyes.

 _Tiger pulled her mask back on and walked off to join her team. May smiled._

"That a girl." May chuckled.

 **To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 13

**IHaveNoName and IDC: thanks, wait and see what happens…**

 **Ilikehats2: ah I see, you'll see what happens**

 **: I didn't say I'm inferior, I'm just trying my best to be as good as I'm meant to be**

 **Plasma57: I see**

 **INeedAUsername8: I try to update when I can**

 **Chapter 13: New Home**

 _(In an unknown location a few days later)_

 **(W-Where… W-Wha… Oh my head…)**

 _Spider-Man found himself laying in a huge bed. It's styled like one of those old, fancy beds you'd see in a movie set in the Middle Ages. As he looked around the room he noticed it's pitch dark in the room; he couldn't detect any light in the room. But the strange thing was: he could see everything as if the room was bathing in light. But his eyesight would every now and then change everything the teen saw look at in a reddish-tint. He rubbed his eyes._

'This is weird…' Peter thought to himself.

 _He saw a mirror nearby and walked over to it. When he looked into it he couldn't see his own reflection. He places his hands on the glass to clean it._

 **(It must be dirty, a good scrubbing should… AHHH!)**

 _That was when he noticed his claw-like nails as they scratched the glass. The sound it made hurt Peter's highly keen ears. As if to make sure if the possible horror was true, he reach inside his mouth. He ran his fingers along four sharp fangs. His eyes widened in horror._

"I'm… I'm…" Peter stammered before a familiar voice finished his sentence, "… a vampire."

 _Spider-Man turned to see the individual who he was sent to go after, the one who made him an entirely new creature: Dracula. The king of vampires stood in the room's doorway, smiling. Spider-Man's eyes burned with hatred and leapt at the vampire. But he was frozen in mid-air, unable to move._

 **(What?! Why… Why can't I move?!)**

 _He looked at the vampire lord. The vampire is holding his left hand up_ **,** _palm open facing the newborn. Dracula sighed in disappointment and frustration._

"I'm not going to hurt you Peter." Dracula calmly said. "I'll… wait… how do you know my name?!" Peter shrieked. "Your memories, when I drink the blood of a mortal their blood gives me access to one's memories. One of the many abilities of my kind." The vampire explained.

 **(Ok I have to admit: that's actually really cool…)**

"If I put you down, will you behave?" Dracula asked. "How do I know you won't kill me?" Spider-Man hissed.

 _Dracula used his right hand to face-palm himself._

"If I wanted to kill you, you'd be an empty husk. Now will you behave?" Dracula said, looking at the teen. "Where am I?" Peter added. "Your new home." The vampire king answered. "You took me away from my friends and family! How could this possibly be my new home?!" Peter shrieked. "You're with your new family." The vampire lord calmly answered, but with a sneer on his pale face. "New?... Wait?! Did you…" Spider-Man gasped, but the vampire lord answered, "No, they're alive. I didn't kill them."

 _Spider-Man took a whiff of the surrounding 'area'. His new vampiric senses allow him to pick up traces of things he couldn't detect when he was human. Somehow his new sense of smell was able to gather data of the scents of individuals Peter knew and store that information and reprocess it into the transformed brain. With this he knew the vampire was telling the truth. Peter sighed in relief._

"Alright, I'll… behave…" Spider-Man said. "Good boy." Dracula chuckled, and 'released' Peter.

 _Spider-Man looked at his torn costume._

"There are extra clothes in the drawers of the cabinet." Dracula said. "Did you..." Peter stammered, with disgust in his voice. "No… This room has housed guests of mine." Dracula answered. "Guests? As in…" Peter gulped with fear. "Actual guests, young turn-blood." Dracula sighed, shaking his head.

 _Dracula exited the room and shut the door behind him. Spider-Man walked over to the cabinet and opened the drawer._

 **(Oh you've got to be joking.)**

 _(5 minutes later in the hallway)_

 _The door opened and Peter walked out in his new wardrobe. He was wearing what one would see a young noble would wear during the Middle Ages: a red cloak with golden engravings of twisting vines, a white silk tunic, golden trousers, brown boots, and golden gloves. Peter frowned at the vampire lord._

"You could pass for the son of a noble of medieval England." Dracula chuckled. "I look like a dork. You didn't have any modern-clothing?" Peter grumbled. "I'll have one of my servants fetch some tonight." Dracula deadpanned. "What now?" The turn-blood sighed. "Time for the grand-tour, come my boy." Dracula answered as he started walking away,

 _Peter followed the vampire king through the halls of the place they're in. It looked like the inside of a gothic castle. The stone is old and dark, but the entire building is clean and well taken care of. They passed by many artifacts and paintings that date back centuries._

'Wow… This is a nice place.' Peter mused in his mind.

 _Dracula explained anything and everything that he thought was interesting about the castle to the young turn-blood. Even though he did find the place intriguing, he still knew he had to stop Dracula. But how could he when the vampire could control his with ease. While he knew he couldn't directly fight the king of vampires, he believed he could do it in another fashion: biding his time for the right moment._

"Are you surprised?" Dracula asked at random. "W-What? What do you mean?" Peter asked. "Are you surprised by the way you're being treated?" Dracula elaborated. "… Actually: yeah…" The newborn answered truthfully.

 _The vampire king smiled and continued the tour. Eventually they came upon what appeared to be a barracks. Several of Dracula's followers are in here socializing, but they all turned to bow to their king. Once they rose back up, their red eyes fell upon the newborn._

 **(Oh no…)**

 _Peter expected them to attack him, but they went back to socializing. They didn't appear to be the bat-like creatures Cap described them to look like… They actually all looked: human. This caught the young teen off-guard. He feared he'd change into a man-bat, but this proved his theory is wrong. Dracula led him off somewhere else. Peter remained silent the rest of the tour._

"You're quite young turn-blood. Are you worried about your friends?" Dracula asked. "I know they're fine. But if she finds me, she'll kill me." Peter tried to say ominously. "They don't know the location of my home. Even if they did, Ms. Ayala…" Dracula started to say, but he could feel the change of the newborn's demeanor.

 _Dracula sighed and shook his head._

"Blood memories, remember?" The vampire lord said. "Oh…" Peter whispered with despair.

 _But his demeanor changed again. Dracula knew what the newborn was feeling, and he grinned._

"You're thirsty… you need to feed." Dracula said. "No! I won't drink someone's blood!" Peter snarled, conviction in his voice. "You had no problem with biting the one they call Wolverine and drinking some of his blood." The lord of vampires countered. "I don't remember… Ah!" Peter yelled as the hidden memory of him biting Logan entered his mind. "Your memories are returning from that day, good." Dracula said, knowing what was happening.

 _Peter's eyes widened with horror._

"He's not a vampire, his healing factor made sure of that." Dracula hissed. "Oh…" Peter sighed with relief.

 _Dracula let out a tiger-like snarl, which caused the shrieking monkey sound to go off in Peter's mind._

"You need to feed." Dracula repeated. "I won't drink a person's blood." Peter repeated himself.

 _Dracula sighed with frustration, but common sense reminded him of something._

"If you don't feed regularly, you'll die. Completely die." Dracula revealed. "I... No… I won't drink someone." Peter said again. "Than feed on an animal. If you want to see your friends and family again, you'll feed." Dracula said, before walking off.

 _Peter scratched his head. He did truly want to see them again._

"Fine! But only animals! No people!" Peter said. "It's a start. Now I have to talk with one of my servants." Dracula said.

 _Peter was confused._

"Why?" The newborn asked. "I said I'd send one to get you… modern clothes… I won't break that promise. Go feed." Dracula said, then walked off.

 **To be continued…**


	15. Chapter 14

**IHaveNoName and IDC: what now?**

 **INeedAUsername8: there were other things on his mind**

 **Plasma57: thank you**

 **Chapter 14: Our Group?**

 _(At the Avengers' Tower)_

 _The teams are going over Dracula's file. Captain America and Iron Man are explaining the information they have on the vampire. It displayed the techniques and choices the vampire used in fights with the Avengers._

"Dracula usually acts when you least expect it or when he believes you are at a great disadvantage. He goes for any opening he sees there is a possibility to cripple or weaken a foe." Steve said. "He's utilized Nano-technology for weapons." Stark added.

 _Then they played recording of battles that showed how the vampire fought. Most of the heroes watched closely, while some believed this was unnecessary._

"Why are we even watching this? We need to start looking for clues to Dracula's location." Nova grumbled. "We have to study our enemy: strengths, weaknesses, everything. It will help us have an edge." Iron Spider explained. "Uhh… He doesn't have any weaknesses! He's super strong now!" Nova hissed.

 _The others turned to look at the feuding teens, but Nova and Iron Spider paid no attention. White Tiger growled at them, which made them stop instantly. Both shivered with fear at Ava's 'interjection'. Cap had heard some of the argument and understood where Nova was coming from._

"I know that you want to start hunting for clues, but this is a battle plan. We need strategy not unorganized movements based on suspicions." The veteran soldier said. "Cap's right, we have to have a plan before rushing in." Tony added. "I don't think I'd ever hear myself say this: but Nova's got a point." Power Man argued. "Hey!" Sam hissed. "Webs is out there! We have to find him!" Luke bellowed, ignoring Sam.

 _Cap and Tony sighed, their arguments weren't unfounded. Every moment they didn't act there was no telling what was happening to Peter._

"We all want to find Peter, but we can't help him if we don't have a strategy to defeat his captors." Cap reasoned. "Huh… Continue…" Power Man sighed. "Thank you." Rogers replied. "It's highly possible they are still utilizing the Nano-technology to make more advanced weaponry. With Leader and Modok under his control, he will manipulate them to engineer very dangerous weapons." Iron Man said.

 _He runs through past weaponry and technology both villains have been known to make in the past, displaying many on a holographic screen. These two villains possess incredibly powerful minds, each having genius level intellect. With the vampire controlling them, this could prove a great scientific advantage for Dracula. She-Hulk and A-Bomb remembered the mech-suit that was used by Leader._

"What worries me if Dracula's new power will allow him to control them when they have the ability to use their entire mental ability without turning on him. As Tony said: they could create weapons that could prove quite dangerous to us." Rogers elaborated, worry in his voice. "Don't worry; neither of them are as smart as me." Tony said with an arrogant tone. "And I thought Web-head had an ego." White Tiger scoffed, receiving laughs from the others except Tony.

 _Iron Man frowned at the girl, she just glowered back. The man's giant ego was really getting on her last nerve. She could barely stand Peter's, but Stark's proved far more annoying._

"A-Anyways, we have more than just those two to worry about. The major heavy-hitters: Attuma, Abomination, Wendigo King, and Juggernaut are the muscle of the group. These guys will be another problem that could delay us." Iron Man continued. "Dracula's control deals with manipulating the mind to control the body, so their physical abilities wouldn't be weakened even if he didn't possess his new power." Cap said. "You're telling me… Still feeling that hit from Juggernaut." Power Man groaned as he rubbed his left arm.

 _The battle had left many various scars and wounds on the heroes, having fought both the villains and vampires. It wasn't a fair fight for the heroes, but that was the purpose of Dracula's ambush: to brutally overpower them to take what he wanted. His ambush was successful and he gained a powerful servant: Spider-Man._

"Those are our main worries." Iron Man said. "There are others: Taskmaster and Kraven." Nova added.

 _White Tiger and Zabu growled at the mention of the man who nearly killed both of them. Kraven was no doubt a highly dangerous adversary on his own. He has been able to subdue even the Hulk with one of his 'jungle tricks'. Highly skilled with all of his weapons and tricks made the man someone not to underestimate in any situation._

"Don't worry about Tasky! I'll take care of him. Don't worry, no unaliving!" Deadpool said abruptly.

 _ **(Yeah, Tasky can't keep up with my sweet moves. I'm to good! HAHA!)**_

"Taskmaster is able to copy all your moves just be watching you fight once. How did you stop him?" Power Man asked. "I'm to awesome! Yeah baby! He can't follow this!" The mutant laughed as he started dancing randomly.

 _Everyone looked at him dumbfounded. While Deadpool is unpredictable and extremely hyper, it was good to have him on their side. For one thing: no one knows how to kill him. Wolverine snarled at the mercenary._

"So we have the pawns described, what about the vampire minions?" Red-Hulk grunted.

 _The screen changed from the villains to display the average vampire. Statistics laid out the abilities and descriptions of a vampire minion._

"An average vampire has superhuman strength, speed, and agility. One without gaining Dracula's extra strength from Peter's blood is stronger than half of us in here. The only ones who are fast enough to match their speed are Jack and Blade. "Cap said.

 _What the super-soldier didn't realize is that they weren't the only ones. Nova's abilities have been able to allow him to fly at incredible speeds, which he used to destroy Titus's ship some time ago when the alien came looking for his helmet. White Tiger also could match the vampires' agility with ease, the amulet giving her great gifts. But both teens ignored the man's limited knowledge of his allies._

"However, if Dracula strengthens his followers… we don't know the full extent of their power." Steve added. "Is that it?" Hawkeye asked. "So far…" Cap admitted with a sigh. "Great… limited information, what now oh captain my captain?" The archer hissed. "I don't know yet." Rogers grunted.

 _They all thought for a moment, but a piece of vital information Dracula told them returned to Danny's mind._

"Captain, Dracula said that the Red Skull informed him of the belief your blood could cure him." Iron-Fist said. "Right… I need to have a talk with Skull…" Cap said. "I'm going!" Tiger said. "No, you need to stay here and organize your group." Steve ordered. "Our group?" Iron Spider hissed. "You don't think we should be a part of this… do you?" Power Man added.

 _Captain America sighed._

"You kids are still inexperienced…" The veteran soldier began to explain but Tiger interjected by growling, "We've faced our share of enemies too! If you forget we're a part of this just like you! But our leader has been taken captive by that monster! I... We are going to get him back!"

 _Her fierce words made the man out of time speechless. The other young heroes stood up and nodded their agreement. The older individuals in the room couldn't help but feel some shame for their thoughts about their younger allies._

"Alright, you can come." Cap said. "I'm going as well; I've been itching to hit something all day." Logan growled.

 _Zabu stepped forward and literally growled. He wanted to go as well._

"Skull will definitely talk now." Hawkeye said.

 _Cap nodded, he realized he would need help getting Skull to talk._

"We'll interrogate him soon." The man said. "But for now get some rest." Iron Man said.

 _The heroes agreed to this, knowing they needed to rest in order to properly work towards their common goal._

'He better know something… For his sake…' Tiger hissed in her mind.

 **To be continued…**


	16. Chapter 15

**INeedAUsername8: tigers are some of the fiercest beasts**

 **Ilikehats2: I understand. Peter is just being suspicious of Dracula**

 **Chapter 15: To Feed**

 _(Outside side Dracula's castle)_

 _Peter is walking through a forested area. His sense of smell is catching up the scents of various objects in the woods. His keen ears picked up sounds in every direction. But he wasn't concerned with that at the moment._

'Why didn't I remember attacking Wolverine? You'd think one would remember that.' Peter grumbled in his mind.

 _When he awoke in Dracula's castle, it was as if he awoke from a deep sleep. He would get vague fractions of memories. He mainly recalled him fighting a biting Wolverine. The newborn shivered at recalling the event._

"Aw yuck, I've got that taste in my mouth again. That's probably his blood. Nasty, yuck!" Peter groaned with disgust.

 _But his thoughts switched back to the vampire king. Why had he been so rude to him at first before he was bitten, but then kind after he awoke as a new turn-blood? Something felt off about the situation. He sat on a log to think on what is happening._

'He said I would be his jester. At least I'm not wearing a clown cos… Oh wait, I am… Stupid…' He hissed in his mind.

 _A familiar pain came to him, and he clutched his head as he growled in agony. Fractions of another memory replayed in his mind, but these seemed more familiar. This one felt like he really did 'live those moments'. He got flashes of the heroes' shocked expressions. Then he saw Power Man and Nova calling out to him, fear in both their voices. The smell of fear thick in his memory. But then the next flash revealed someone else: White Tiger. In the memory he saw her fear-filled eyes as she begged for mercy. Then her blood and scent returned to his nose._

'She… smelled… so... so…' Peter mumbled in his mind.

 **(WAIT! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING! TIGER'S MY FRIEND! S-SHE…)**

 _Then another feeling overcame him: thirst. He remembered that he was out here to feed. Peter chose to feed on animals and not humans. This situation still was hard for him. Throughout his career as a hero he had one major rule: no killing. Even as a vampire, he still didn't wish to kill. But he'd die for real if he didn't._

"Can't believe I'm actually doing this." He hissed.

 _Peter sniffed the air, trying to pick up any fresh scent he could follow. With his keen sense of smell, he picked up a trace. Using his natural spider-like abilities he leapt through the trees effortlessly as he followed the scent._

'Where are you?' The turn-blood mumbled in his thought as he leapt through the trees.

 _Within a few minutes or so he found his prey: a doe. His sharp eyes locked on his target as he prepared to strike. But he then saw a young stag, the doe's mate, walk from behind thick brush to her. They nuzzled one another with affection._

 **(Oh man…)**

 _Peter couldn't do it. He didn't want to separate the two, his heart advising him to leave them be. He sighed and leapt away._

'That looked happy together.' Peter thought to himself, bringing a smile to his face.

 _Another scent was picked up by his nose. He inhaled heavily. Doing this made sure there wasn't any other living thing around what he smelled suddenly. He sensed nothing else and he followed the scent. Then he came upon it: a dead stag. As he neared closer he saw no signs of predation, it had died of old age. He knew the scent would draw in scavengers, so he decided to be quick about it._

"Ugh, here goes nothing." The newborn groaned and then sunk his fangs into the stag's neck.

 _The taste wasn't half-bad. It certainly tasted better than Wolverine's blood to Peter._

'So this is what it's like to feed… Interesting…' Peter mused in his mind.

 _When he had his fill he let go of the dead stag and licked his blood-stained lips._

"Sorry." Peter said, before leaping away.

 _He wanted to run away, but Dracula would know what he would have planned. If he did, the vampire lord would kill all those he cared about. Peter had tried attacking the vampire but that was a complete failure. The newborn didn't want to take the chance; he knew he had to return to the castle._

"Have to bid my time… He won't win, I won't let him…" Peter snarled as he leapt through the trees.

 _He eventually arrived at the castle. When he walked back into the guest bedroom he found something surprising: a set of modern clothes. A pair of faded blue jeans, brown biker boots, a red shirt, and a faded jean jacket. There's note attached written by Dracula saying he kept his promise._

'Ok… Something is wrong.' Peter thought in his mind.

 _But he shut the door and changed. It took a few minutes, but he definitely liked this look better than the 'noble wardrobe'._

"Much better." Peter sighed with relief.

 _Peter walked out of the room and found Dracula standing outside._

"Satisfied?" Dracula hissed, an aggravated frown on his pale face. "Y-Yes… thank you…" Peter stuttered.

 _Dracula nodded._

"How did you find what to feed to be like?" The vampire lord asked with curiosity in his voice. "It… was different…." Peter said.

 _Peter could tell the vampire was partially satisfied with his answer._

"More guests will be arriving soon. You best be prepared for what comes next." Dracula stated as he began walking away.

 _Peter was confused by this. What other guests? Does Dracula invite friends over for vampire poker night or something? Did Dracula have any friends?_

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, trying to see if he could get a truthful answer.

 _The king of vampires stopped walking._

'Curious…' Dracula thought to himself.

 _He turned to face the turn-blood and studied his body language. The vampire lord easily realized the newborn wanted to foil anything he planned. But he knew he could almost completely manipulate him without the teen's knowledge. He did it after biting him some days ago. But when he was about to feed on the White Tiger girl, he resisted._

'No it can't be… It... it doesn't matter…' Dracula mumbled in his mind.

 _He faked a grin, which caused the newborn to tense up with nervous energy._

"Some individuals who will show you what it truly means to feed." Dracula ominously answered.

 **To be continued…**


	17. Chapter 16

**Plasma57: thank you**

 **Ilikehats2: hmmm?**

 **INeedAUsername8: he's fighting as hard and patiently as he can**

 **Chapter 16: The Interrogation Part 1**

 _(The next day in one of SHIELD's maximum security prisons)_

 _White Tiger, Zabu, Wolverine, and Captain America are walking down a heavily secured hall. About twenty seasoned and experienced SHIELD guards stand guard over the hall. Each one is exceptionally armed with various weapons: M4 Carbine assault rifle, dual MEU (SOC) handguns, a baton, and a taser. They're wearing armor made of titanium and magnesium. All this protection is needed to keep one of the world's most dangerous villains in lock up._

"You two need to be careful, Skull isn't going to be manipulated so easily. As much as I hate to say it: Skull is an intelligent man. He'll get into your head. We need to stay sharp." Cap said. "We'll see how smart he thinks he is when I'm done with him." Tiger snarled. "That's usually my line kid." Wolverine grunted. "Then you better try to keep up." White Tiger hissed.

 _She and Zabu entered the conjoined room. Cap and Logan looked at one another, speechless. As experienced as they both are, they hadn't ever met someone as fearsome and assertive as White Tiger. Even though they had seen her cry for an unknown amount of time when Peter was taken; the fire inside her burned with a ferocious rage when the older heroes stupidly said they shouldn't get involved in the matter with Dracula._

"She's a fierce one; I like her more already. I can see why she is Webs speaks so highly of her." Logan said. "Peter chose her first when he was choosing a team to fight the Grandmaster. He picked her first. She said she would've killed him if he didn't pick her." Steve added. "Huh… And I thought I scared him…" Logan chuckled before following the feline heroes.

 _Steve was one of Peter's choices for his team as well, his battle experience was needed. But he remembered Ava practically deciding to be on the team before Peter told them the situation. Steve sighed and entered the room as well. The conjoined room is like a FBI's interrogation room, but more… 'advanced'._

"I should've gutted him the first day I encountered him. Would've saved a lot of people." Logan snarled.

 _Skull sat in the other part of the room. He couldn't see or hear who was on the other side. But he had an 'educated guess' who it is. But he didn't know why they were here. His hands and legs are locked in a chrome steel and stainless steel alloy chains. He is wearing 'regular' SHIELD prison 'clothes'. He has no armor or weapons remotely close to him._

"I'm going in there." White Tiger snarled. "Not yet, let's try the more peaceful approach. Logan and I will go first. A good cop, bad cop technique. Good cops first." The super-soldier calmly offered. "Me?... A good cop?..." Wolverine scoffed.

 _He heard the familiar feline growling of an angry tiger rumbling from Ava's throat, no amusement in her eyes._

"Good cop it is." Logan said. "Thank you. Shouldn't we have brought Kazar? He can understand the sabertooth." Cap said as he looked at Zabu. "I can understand him. Call it: feline intuition." Tiger quickly remarked.

 _Cap sighed. This was not going to how he wished. He was fine with Logan coming to help, but the two young felines wouldn't have been his other choices. More experienced individuals would've been better suited his style of action._

"Let's go." Steve said.

 _Both men walked into the interrogation part of the conjoined room. Skull knew Captain America would be the one to question him. He recognized the shorter man at Rogers's side._

"Ah Captain America and Wolverine, what brings you here?" Skull calmly asked. "Can it Skull, we have questions and we know you have answers." Steve said, sitting down across the table from Skull in the chair beside Wolverine. "Is this the iconic good cop, bad cop technique? You play nice while he uses me as one of his punching-bags? Dear Captain, you should've figured out a better plan than this." The villain chuckled.

 _Wolverine growled and locked eyes with the former Hydra leader._

"Dumm brute, werden Sie nichts von mir. (Stupid brute, you will get nothing from me)" Skull hissed, unamused. "English dammit!" Logan bellowed. "Armselig, (Pathetic)" Skull chuckled.

 _Logan chuckled, which surprised Red Skull. The mutant usually gutted anyone he didn't like. Why was he laughing?_

"I assume you know why we're here?" Steve asked. "Actually no, I've been in here for several months, ever since you captured me from Monster Island. No contact with the outside. I'm under total surveillance, can't even take a scheiße (shit) without some ignorant fool watching." Skull snarled. "It seems you wouldn't enjoy your 'peaceful world' if you were… wait… you are in that position of being monitored every day." Logan chuckled.

 _Cap sighed; they needed to stay on mission._

"So much for pleasantries." Skull mumbled. "Anyways, we need you to talk. We can be civil about this." Steve reasoned. "What do you wish to know Dear Captain?" Skull deadpanned. "What do you know of Dracula?" Steve asked plainly. "He's a vampire. King of them… anything else?" Skull sighed with boredom.

 _Wolverine growled impatiently._

"When did you tell him about the content of my blood?" Cap asked. "Some time ago… The serum running through our blood gives us great strength." Skull answered. "What about this Pure of Heart essence? That was supposed to be a part of the power he wants." Cap continued. "Merely superstition… but I knew you, the foolish and brave soldier you are fit that label…" Skull replied. "I thought you believed in that kind of… superstition…" Wolverine added.

 _Skull chuckled._

"Magic is science which lesser minds don't understand. But the serum's physical changing 'abilities' gave us the power we have now. It was the logical answer to his… problem of curing his weakness." He answered.

 _The two veteran fighters looked at one another, with actual smirks… It was a luring technique, and Skull took the bait._

"Is something amusing you two fools?" The villain hissed. "He bit me Skull." Cap answered.

 _Logan noticed the man's heartbeat changed somewhat. But on the outside, Skull remained calm._

"Surprising, I didn't think he'd ever feed on your blood. He hasn't ever gotten the chance." Skull replied. "I was cured." Cap added. "How?" Skull laughed. "That's none of your concern." Logan snarled. "So… is he…" Skull started to say, but Cap interjected by saying, "My blood didn't 'cure' him of his weakness."

 _Logan noticed the villain's heartbeat return to normal._

"So… you want information on anything else?" Skull said. "We'll come back if we need anything." Cap said.

 _He walked back into the other part of the room. Logan growled at him, but followed his old friend. Skull sighed to himself._

"We've got what we came for. Let's head back to the tower." Cap said. "WHAT?! He knows more than he's letting on!" Tiger growled with anger.

 _Cap believed that the information he extracted was the teams needed. With what Logan and he gathered, this would cross out another area where they didn't need to check again._

"We have all we need." Rogers said again. "NO!" Ava screeched. "Skull seemed strange when we mentioned Dracula bit you." Logan said.

 _Tiger grinned under her mask. She knew what she needed to do._

"Let's go Zabu, it's our turn." Ava said. "No, we're..." Cap started to say, but Wolverine interrupted saying, "This should be good. Go ahead."

 _Cap sighed in defeat. Tiger and Zabu walked into the room. Wolverine chuckled._

"Here we go, let's see what happens." Logan laughed.

 **To be continued…**


	18. Chapter 17

**INeedAUsername8: sorry about that, I'm not feeling well because I've been sick for the past few days; and I'm trying to update when I can.**

 **Plasma57: thanks**

 **Ilikehats2: just wait**

 **Chapter 17: The Interrogation Part 2**

 _(In the 'interrogating' part of the conjoined room 5 minutes ago)_

 _Skull is sitting in the chair in the middle of the room. He was alone with his thoughts as he fumbled with his cuffed hands on the table._

'His blood didn't affect the vampire? How can that be? But how can I believe anything that dummkopf (idiot) says?...' Skull mumbled in his mind.

 _But he hated to admit it; Cap is the type to stay 'noble' and 'good'. So a part of the villain believed the man. He always kept Dracula from feeding on the super-soldier, and there were many chances. But the former Hydra leader 'advised' his 'ally' to wait. Fortunately, the vampire listened._

'If the Captain's blood didn't work… than there isn't anything to concern myself with.' The villain sighed in his mind.

 _Dracula was his oldest and most combat experienced associate on the Cabal. The centuries old vampire was quite skilled in combat, having bested Captain America with ease. The supernatural abilities he is gifted with gives him incredible strength, having gone toe-to-toe with Thor himself. This made him a most dangerous adversary._

'It doesn't matter. If what the Captain says is true… like I said: there isn't anything to concern myself with.' Skull sighed in his mind.

 _The door opened to 'his' part of the room. Two figures walked in: a young woman with a white tiger costume on and a large sabertooth. Skull was most surprised by this._

"Who are you..." Skull started to say, but White Tiger interjected by hissing, "This is how it's going to work: you tell us what we want to know and this will be as painless as possible."

 _Skull could sense the waves of emotions rolling off her. But he ignored this._

"I already to those two dummkopfs (idiots) all I kn..." Skull was interrupted by Tiger smashing the table with her fist.

 _Skull didn't flinch. He'd seen this kind of interrogation method before. But her anger was on a level which he hadn't witnessed though._

"Tell me!" She snarled.

 _Skull started to chuckle. Both feline heroes were getting most upset._

"I've seen this kind of method before. It won't work on m..." Again he was interrupted as Ava punched him in the gut, hard.

 _Skull coughed heavily. Her hit was stronger than expected._

"Let's try that again." Ava growled as she cracked her knuckles. "You think this intimidates me?" Skull laughed between coughs.

 _It was true; Ava knew that this wouldn't intimidate the villain. The SHIELD files on Red Skull described him as a master interrogator. Having been a former Nazi, he knew many ways of gruesome questioning. What he didn't know was: Ava hadn't even warmed up yet._

"I expected Black Widow to come, I here she is a master interrogator. Unlik…" He continued to insult, but was stopped by a punch to his throat.

 _(In the 'viewing room')_

 _Cap wasn't comfortable with the situation. He hadn't ever enjoyed causing so much pain, even to an enemy. However, Logan is having a grand old time._

"I'll be back." Wolverine laughed as he walked out of the room.

 _Black Widow walked into the room to see how things were progressing and to 'take-over' if things were going to how they wished._

"Natasha, what are you doing here?" Steve asked. "To see how things are going." She answered plainly. "Take a look." The super-soldier replied, pointing to the interrogation.

 _Widow turned to see Ava punching Skull whenever he didn't answer the way she wished. Widow grinned; she was quite pleased with the way the girl was taking to her position as interrogator. Rogers wasn't happy with the way his fellow Avenger was acting._

"How can you enjoy this?" Steve asked. "It's the best way of extracting information from a captive. She's doing very well." Natasha chuckled. "Is this how you question captives or targets?" The man asked. "That's classified." She deadpanned. "What have I missed?" Wolverine asked as he returned. "Are you..." Cap mumbled at what he saw.

 _Wolverine had returned with a bag of popcorn in his hands. He was treating this like watching a movie. He shrugged unapologetically._

"Got to have fun with your job." He answered as he continued to watch the show. "Unprofessional." Widow scoffed, half-heartedly.

 _Logan gave a wicked grin._

 _(Back in the 'interrogating' part of the room)_

 _Skull coughed and hacked as more strong hits landed._

"You pathetic girl! You and your pe..." Again he was interrupted as Zabu swatted him with his right paw.

 _Skull's chair splintered as he flew backwards and hit the wall with a deafening thud. Skull rubbed his head with his cuffed, right hand as he groaned in pain._

"Try that again!" She hissed as her claws flexed. "Dracula… *cough*… told me of how he was tired of… *cough*… living in the myths of men… *cough*… he wished to free himself and his kind of that place…" He answered truthfully.

 _Tiger knew he was telling the truth, but that wasn't enough for her._

"What else!" She shrieked. "That's... AHH!" He screamed.

 _As he said that, Ava kicked him in the groin a loud crack echoed in the room._

 _(In the 'viewing room')_

'Screw being professional'. Widow chuckled in his mind. "Have anymore?" She asked Wolverine.

 _Wolverine held the bag towards her after taking another mouthful. She started eating some too. Like Logan, Natasha was enjoying the show. Cap wanted to stop it, but he knew that this was working, to his disappointment._

 _(In the 'interrogating' part of the room)_

 _Ava was growing more furious the more Skull refused to talk. But he was being... convinced…_

"I've… Why should I tell you anything..." Skull hissed. "Zabu." She said plainly.

 _The sabertooth pinned Skull to the floor with his powerful paws. Already weak and beaten, the villain couldn't fight off the 700 lb cat._

"A dear friend of mine was taken by that monster, Dracula… he was bitten… and it turns out he is Pure of Heart…" She calmly said.

 _She pulled out a device and pushed a button, and the footage from the events that transpired days ago. Skull watched in horror at the sight: Dracula had gained the power he so desired._

"No! It cannot be!" Skull screeched in fear. "What?! What do you know about this?!" Tiger snarled.

 _Skull remained silent; he didn't want to show he was gripped by fear._

"You know big cats are the main large predators that attack humans every year. They even coined a term for us… What is it…? Oh yes…. Man-eater… And Zabu here hasn't had anything to eat today… He's very hungry, aren't you boy?" Ava calmly snarled in the man's ear.

 _Skull's eyes switched from the fierce teenage girl to the savage big cat. He watched in shock as the cat's jaws opened, revealing saliva dripping from razor sharp fangs. As if that wasn't enough, Zabu let out a hunger-filled growl that caused this awful smell to fill the air._

"OK! OK! OK! OK! OK! I've seen in Dracula's castle the results of a vampire's rise to power once he gains the Pure of Heart… They will enslave all human kind and destroy anyone or anything that gets in their way." Skull cried. "His castle was destroyed." Tiger snarled. "Not the one in Transylvania, he has another…" The fearful villain answered. "Where?" Ava hissed. "The... Caucasus Mountains, the exact location… he teleported me, I don't know…" He answered.

 _Tiger growled, the sound a rumbling snarl. Skull gulped._

"Anything else?" She snarled. "No! That's all! Please…" He begged.

 _(In the 'viewing room')_

 _Both feline heroes walked back into the other part of the conjoined room. Ava shut/locked the door, and both felines turned to look at the 3 older heroes._

"Next tim..." Cap started to say but was interrupted by Logan laughing, "Nice job kid! Well done! Excellent way of expressing some rage!" "I should bring you two with me to all my interrogations. Excellent job." Widow added.

 _Tiger and Zabu nodded and started to walk off, but stop before leaving the room._

"Going to alert the others. Oh… my want to call a clean-up crew… He… uh… made a mess, he's going to need some knew clothes." Ava said, and then both felines left the room. "Remind me not to get on her bad side." Natasha chuckled.

 **To be continued…**


	19. Chapter 18

**Guest of honor: (you must have a glitch or something on your computer because I'm being alerted on my email that you review the day of a new chapter, but I don't see it on the review page till days later) (to those with the same glitch, I'll reply when your review is on the review page)**

 **IHaveNoName and IDC: intriguing…**

 **Ilikehats2: they should**

 **INeedAUsername8: yeah, I did things way to out of character there…**

 **Plasma57: thank you**

 **Chapter 18: What Is Going On?**

 _(In Dracula's castle)_

 _Peter is silently crawling on the walls to see if he can find any secrets hidden in the old walls._

 **(What? You've seen the movies and read the books! I'm desperate here! Dracula is having guests… guests! That can't be good.)**

 _He carefully scans for anything strange in the stone that the walls are constructed from. For several minutes he doesn't find anything that catches his attention. This starts to worry him._

'Come on, give me something.' Peter grumbled in his thoughts.

 _Frantically he started staring at anything and everything. Nothing was popping up that said: investigate._

'Wish Tiger was here, she would've seen something long before me.' He grumbled to himself.

 **(Why can't I get her out of my mind? She'd beat me senseless if she knew I'm not focusing on the task at hand)**

 _He shuddered at the thought of Tiger 'punishing' him. But he snapped out of it and kept on with his search. After 10 minutes of non-stop searching, he called it quits for the moment._

'What now? What the hell am I going to do now?... Huh?..' The newborn thought to himself when he saw Dracula walk out from behind a curtain on a wall.

 **(*facepalm* really…. I really missed that…. I know what Tiger would say: YOU STUPID IDIOT!)**

 _When Dracula walked around a corner, Peter silently/quickly made a mad dash for the curtain. Behind it he found only a small area caved in the wall. The young newborn was speechless and pissed._

'Damn… IT!' He screeched in his thoughts.

 _Then he saw a small, dust-free area on the wall. He pushed it with his right pointer finger. The floor underneath him opened suddenly and silently._

 **(Ah hell)**

 _Peter fell like a rock._

"Come on! Fly! Fly! Fly damn it!" He shrieked, as he indecisively flapped his arms like a bird.

 **(Was worth a try I guess)**

 _Then he landed on a pile of pillows with a slight thud. He rubbed his back slightly as he groaned in pain._

"Did it have to be so low? Geez…" The turn-blood grumbled.

 _Then he looked up to see a collection of various items from different ages. Peter got up and started looking at the gathered items: scrolls, books, jewelry, aged weapons, etc._

"A letter?" He said as he picked up one.

 _The message: My lord, you and the others must leave immediately! They have learned of the location to your place of choice for the ritual! You must gather everyone and leave! I am truly sorry, you must wait or this will have all been in vain! Those murderers are gathering their strength to head there in only a few hours. You may not even survive their attack; they have to many men and weapons for your guards to defeat. They have convinced the nobles to organize their men to make an assault on you. Sorry for the rushing tone of my words, they have discovered me. Hurry!_

'Huh?...' Peter grumbled as he read the letter.

 _There is a spot of old, dried blood on the letter and imprints of what seems to be a raven's feet on it. The one who wrote the letter had died, the blood just slightly older than the ink on the paper._

"… What ritual?... It couldn't be some involving the Pure of Heart thing… but what could it be?..." He said, confusion thick in his voice.

 _He looked at a scroll that had a strange design of a dragon on the handles and outlining the paper. Peter shrugged then unrolled it. The scroll displayed a portrait of Dracula in is armor and holding his sword in both hands, the blade tip on the ground. Even though he's a villain, Peter had to admit Dracula would have to be one of the most lethal individuals he's ever met. He'd heard of how he fought and defeated many of the avengers with great ease. That was one of the reasons why he hated that his blood gave the vampire king even more power._

"I don't what the hell I'm going to do… How am I going to... What? This looks interesting…" Peter said as he spied a box with a bat insignia on the cover.

 _The newborn held it up and saw that it needed a key. Peter scanned the room and saw a key under a piece of paper. He grabbed it and saw the paper is another letter._

 **(I'll look at that next)**

 _He put the key in and carefully turned it. The box opened with a click._

"What's this?..." Peter inquired as he looked at the box's contents.

 _There are a few things that caught his attention: a locket, a vial of blood, and a flower in a glass case._

""Let's see what behind door number one." Peter said as he opened the locket.

 _It had a picture of a young man with dark hair and eyes, but the other half of the picture was burned slightly. He didn't know what to think of it. He put that back and looked at the vial of blood._

 **(Don't know what the hell this is, best leave it alone)**

 _Peter put that back and looked at the flower… it's a rose. It's just a normal rose… He didn't think much of that. He put it back up and shut the box. Carefully he placed it in the same area/place/position where it originally was. Then he walked over to look at the other letter. But it wasn't a letter._

"Huh?... Is this a… dairy entry or something?... Dracula… has a diary…" Peter said.

 _He shuddered at the thought, but concluded it was just a note to 'himself'. So he started reading the note: No! No! No! No! I! I! They… After waiting for the precise moment after all these years… No… They… And they just destroy and kill without thinking of what I… No… They don't care… they wouldn't give a damn… I will… I will… They will pay dearly for this monstrous act! They will pay… I will have my justice! And I will then finally have what I lost…_

"What is going on?..." Peter mumbled.

 _He suddenly realized he'd been here to long. Quickly and carefully he arranged everything they way he found it and went to make his exit. He swiftly crawled up the wall he fell down earlier. When he got to the top he looked for a way to open it. Once again he saw another dust-less area and pushed it; which then caused the door to slide open. He leapt up to wall outside of the 'drop-off' and the door then closed._

'What now?... I can't think of what to do?...' He mumbled in his thoughts before he crawled out of the hidden area.

 _He stood 5 feet in front of the curtain for a moment, just thinking. He decided he needed to return to 'his room' before Dracula came looking for him. He then jogged off quietly to hurry back. Then the vampire king himself landed on the ground after standing on the ceiling for the past 15 minutes. He looked from the secret area to the direction the newborn went off in. His red eyes narrowed slightly, and then he turned into his mist form._

 **To be continued…**


	20. Chapter 19

**(Sorry for the late update** **guys** **, was having technical problems)**

 **Ilikehats2: you'll see**

 **Guest of honor: they were enjoying themselves**

 **Daisy: (forgive me if this is a bad translation, my Spanish isn't very good)… gracias senorita, voy a intentar mi mejor**

 **Plasma57: thank you**

 **Chapter 19: Tension Between Comrades**

 _(At Avengers' Tower)_

 _White Tiger, Zabu, Wolverine, Black Widow, and Captain America had arrived back at the tower. Their mission to gather information from Red Skull on Dracula's plan had been a success. Cap's approach to the situation gave them only minor and partial data on what the vampire possibly has planned. However, Tiger used more 'lethal' methods of persuasion to make the villain talk. Her path to answers proved to bear better fruit than Cap's. This made the super-soldier most unhappy. He didn't enjoy causing anyone pain; even if that someone was Red Skull. White Tiger didn't care about the man's moral code, she just wanted Peter back._

"Any word from Doctor Strange?" Tiger asked over her communicator. "Not yet, the good doctor is still searching for answers in his library. I plan to help him with the search tomorrow and make him aware of the news you gathered from… the prisoner…" Iron-Fist answered. "We need our best in the fields they specialized in. Thanks for the update, everyone gathered?" She asked. "Yes." He answered.

 _The interrogators and witness walked into the tower's 'living room'. The assembled heroes, senior SHIELD members, and Aunt May are in the room waiting for the news._

"How'd it go?" Falcon asked. "We got more than expected." Widow chuckled. "What do you mean?" Power Man asked. "Ms. Ayala has quite the possibility of being one of SHIELD's best interrogators. She proved herself quite competent for the job; even I have to admit that maybe even I couldn't have done a better job." Natasha added.

 _Almost everyone's jaws dropped to the floor. Black Widow is one of the most lethal and skilled individuals in all of SHIELD. For her to admit a younger individual did a better job is… shocking. But all those 'gaping' composed themselves; they had an urgent matter on their hands._

"What did the Red Skull say Natasha?" Thor asked. "It's better that I show you, only to make sure you hear everything from Skull's lips." Widow said as she pushed a button on a device.

 _A holographic screen appeared and she 'transferred' the recording to the tower's 'big screen'._

"We can tell them without showing the footage. No need to make this a spectacle." Cap said. "Cap, we should see this. This is the actual interrogation; memory isn't going to cut it." Iron Man argued.

 _Steve sighed, not happy with the decision. The recording started playing. It displayed every moment of Ava and Zabu's interrogation with Skull. Some of the heroes cringed at what they saw, not expecting to see the rage in Ava's actions. But most were listening in on what Skull revealed. They had learned some vital bits of information including the 'general area' where Dracula is hiding out. But they would have to find a specific way to search._

"Ok, we've got the most important parts. Now what?" Ant-Man asked. "Locate Dracula's castle, and get ready for what-ever." Werewolf by Night answererd, conviction in his voice. "How are the tranquilizer weapons coming?" A-Bomb asked. "As best as you can… "Falcon began to explain, but Blade interjected, "Tranquilizers?! We're not going to give them a nap! I'm going to kill every last one of them!" "Even Spider-Man?" Hulk grunted. "If he gets…" The dhampir couldn't finish his sentence as a quick, strong punch landed on his jaw.

 _He landed on his back, but quickly got on his feet. He hissed at the one who attacked him. White Tiger stood unfazed and growled back at him. Most present were shocking she was attacking a comrade, a psychotic comrade though._

"We are going to save him. You won't lay a finger on him." Ava snarled. "You little fool. It's been to long for him to resist, he has fed. He's one of them now. I will allow him to try to be cured. But once you realize he can't be, I will…" He tried to say, but felt a sharp tip on his neck.

 _He slowly turned to see May holding his own sword at his throat. He saw the look of anger and disgust in her eyes._

"You will not touch my boy." She hissed. 'Damn…' Coulson gasped in his mind. 'She's got guts…' Blade mused in his mind.

 _Almost everyone gasped at what they saw. Blade wasn't happy, but he relented. His vote for extermination was overruled._

"Can I have my sword back?" Blade grunted. "Don't touch my boy." She repeated as she hit his chest with the sword's handle. "No Blade, now the ladies are beating you up?" Jack chuckled. "Shut it, fur-face." Blade hissed as he walked away.

 _Iron Man walked over to Cap as May led Ava away to another part of the tower to talk._

"You not happy about the girl's actions, Rogers?" Stark chuckled. "She's being reckless, Tony. Fury told me White Tiger is the most well-trained and no-nonsense among her group. But she's not acting like it." Steve answered. "I thought she had that talk with you about different groups?" Iron Man chuckled. "Like I said before: they're to inexperienced. Dracula is a dangerous adversary. He's more experienced than me in warfare. Even Logan is less experienced than him." Rogers replied.

 _Iron Man didn't argue with Cap about their enemy's battle prowess. He wasn't to be underestimated, Tony foolishly had done that to many times with his foes._

"Now that we know the general area of his location, we need to focus on finding them. I'll check my satellites for anything. You want to lead a scouting party?" Iron Man said. "With who?" Steve asked. "You pick." Iron Man answered. "Good idea." Steve said, before walking off to pick his squad.

 _(In another room)_

 _White Tiger and Aunt May had decided to cool down from the tension in the other room. They were furious with Blade. They wouldn't let that monster kill Peter just because he's a vampire._

"Thank you Ava, for standing up for Peter." May said, a smile on her face. "You were the one who turned his own sword against him." Tiger chuckled. "I didn't actually think I'd get my hands on it." May admitted. "It was cool that you did, the look on his face." The girl giggled. "Do you think they'll be able to cure him?" May asked. "I have Hope. Hulk's blood should work… maybe in a large amount… but I know he'll give it to help Peter. They're close friends." White Tiger answered.

 _May smiled._

"You did quite a number on that man with the red face." The older woman continued. "Yeah, I didn't think he'd talk so easily." Ava said. "Well he did listen to your reasoning." May added.

 _Tiger rubbed the back of her neck._

"It's alright dear. We all know what he's done. Don't worry about it. Just focus on getting my boy back." May said. "I am, don't worry." The girl answered.

 _(Back in the main room)_

 _Some of the heroes departed to work on their various assignments for the common goal. Cap at the moment was choosing his recon squad._

"Logan, Red-Hulk, Blade, Hawkeye, and Thor will follow me on a recon mission in the Mountains. We need to search as much of the mountain range as we can in person. Tomorrow we'll take Hulk's jet there. So we best get some rest." Cap said, before he and his squad walked off. "Not bringing any of the younglings Captain?" Thor asked. "… We move out at 5:00 A.M.. Be ready to move." Cap answered.

 **To be continued…**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Teaching the New-Blood**

 _(In Dracula's castle)_

 _Peter sat in 'his room' looking at the glass mirror. There was no reflection; he couldn't see how he looked now. It wasn't something he enjoyed. But his mind switched back to what he had seen not a few hours ago. He had found a secret room that was filled with items Dracula kept hidden from prying eyes. Some of the things he found he didn't understand. The papers he read talked about some ritual, people who wished to do something unknown, and something Dracula lost. He just couldn't figure it out._

 **(It's nagging my brain, but I can't figure it out. I really hope the others get here soon. I really hate it here!)**

 _There was a knock at the door._

"Come out Peter. Dracula said from the other side of the door. "It's your house." Peter deadpanned.

 _He heard the vampire king sig, but then the familiar mist slithered into the room. The vampire physically manifested in the room._

"How can I help you?" Peter said, trying to make his voice sound like the stereotypical 'ring' you'd hear in a drive-thru. "It's time you started…" Dracula answered. "Started what?..." Peter said. "To learn how to use your new abilities." The vampire king answered. "Really?..." Peter said sarcastically. "Yes, I'm going to teach you myself." The vampire king answered. "Out of the kindness of your heart?" The newborn hissed. "Believe what you will. Come… **Come**..." With the hypnotical word, Dracula forced the newborn to follow him.

 _They walked through the halls for about 15 minutes before finally reaching the barracks. The vampires present bowed to their king and then went back to training. Many were sparring with one another while others were practicing using various weapons._

"Dă-ne niște camera (Give us some room)." Dracula said.

 _His soldiers moved aside and pushed/pulled away objects to give their king and the new-blood room to 'train'. They made an area about a 25 ft. long by 25 ft. wide area of cleared room. The vampire king walked over to one side and gestured for Peter to move to the other side. With a sigh of boredom he did. Dracula rolled his eyes._

"I believe in, how do mortals say it?... Ah yes: learning on the job." Dracula said.

 _Then Dracula used his speed to appear before Peter in a matter of moments and swing a punch. But Peter's spider-sense alerted him of the danger and he jumped out of the way. His spider-sense went off again as the vampire king aimed a kick at the newborn's torso. Peter bended out of the way of the attack. He waited for his moment before throwing a punch at Dracula._

'What the…' Dracula thought as this tingling feeling went off throughout his body.

 _While his mind was on the alien feeling, Peter's fist hit the vampire king's chest. Dracula hit the ground hard. The surrounding vampires snarled and it appeared they were about to attack._

 **(Oh no…)**

"No! It's alright! This is the new-blood's training." Dracula barked as he got to his feet. 'Interesant (Interesting)… Is this the famous spider-sense?... This will prove quite useful.' Dracula mused in his mind. "You caught me off guard, good. But let's see if you can unearth your new powers while we spar, new-blood." Dracula said, before leaping towards the newborn.

 _Peter ran forward and he started feeling like his body was moving faster than normal. He found himself farther than he anticipated. Dracula was already on the ground; his attack had missed by 10 feet. Peter was shocked. The vampire king grinned._

"Let's try again. Rah!" Dracula snarled as he leapt at the newborn once again.

 _Peter ran forward and this time he felt the change in speed. He was clear of the attack, and he rushed at the king. The newborn felt like rushing wind as he raced forward. Dracula raced with his own speed and the two clashed in the middle. Peter and Dracula traded blows. Punches, chops, and kicks were thrown into the mix. Both dodged and countered each other, but it was clear that Dracula had the advantage._

"You've gained control of your speed. But what of your strength? You would fall before my feet if I intended to kill you." Dracula said as he kept hitting the newborn. "Is that what happened when I knocked you through the wall a week ago?" Peter countered. "Indeed, but I was weakened then. But now…" Dracula said, before he got a powerful punch in.

 _The armored fist hit Peter square in the jawbone and sent him flying. Peter growled as he got on his feet. He wasn't pleased with how things were going. Then he raced forward, and readied a punch. Dracula did the same. Peter could feel his muscles working hard, more so than usual. Then their fists connected. The shockwaves sent both skidding backwards. Dracula's eyes narrowed and he leapt at Peter. The newborn did the same._

"It seems it's even." Dracula called. "Nope!" Peter laughed as he unveiled his web-shooters.

 _The transferred spider-sense in Dracula went off. Dracula attempted to move out of the way, but it was too late. Peter' web-shooters sprayed out the webbing. The material engulfed Dracula and wrapped him in a cocoon. The cocoon dropped to the ground with a definite thud. Peter landed with ease on the ground._

"Looks like I caught a fly." Peter chuckled. "You dare!" A vampire snarled.

 **(Damn it)**

 _The vampires started closing in on Peter. But the cocoon burst like a bubble and webbing flew everywhere as Dracula freed himself. The vampires stopped instantly. Dracula hovered in the air, his eyes locked on the nervous newborn's. The shrieking monkey sound went off in Peter's mind._

 **(Shit)**

 _Peter expected Dracula to take his head off, to make an example… but he didn't. Surprisingly, the vampire king laughed. Not in an evil manner, but a 'normal' laughing manner. Peter and the vampires were confused, they didn't expect this._

"Very good new-blood! I haven't been bested like that ever!" Dracula chuckled. "Umm… Thanks?..." Peter mumbled, nervous energy in his voice. "You've done well. Quite the quick learner you are." The vampire king said as he slowly lowered to the ground.

 _The newborn rubbed the back of his head. Dracula raised an eyebrow._

"You should be proud, not many can learn to control their new powers within such time. It usually takes much longer to use these powers in the manner which you just displayed." Dracula added.

 _Peter was speechless; he didn't expect Dracula to praise him. But he then he thought it was a trick, that the vampire king would horrifically punish him later. He mentally shook himself to keep his composure… 'normal'._

"My king, teaching the new blood I see." A voice said from behind the gathered vampires.

 _All turned to see a man about 6 inches shorter than Dracula. His hair is golden blonde like the pedals of a daffodil and styled into a crew cut. The man's face is clean shaven and a pale caucasian color with the rest of his skin. His suit is finely pressed and is a tan brown in color which went well with his white dress shirt, red tie, and brown dress shoes. But what Peter noticed most about him is the man's red eyes. Several other people of various looks with the same red eyes stood around the strange man, and they bowed to Dracula._

"Ah, oaspeții noștri de onoare au ajuns (our guests of honor have arrived)." Dracula chuckled.

 **(Oh please no…)**

 **To be continued…**


	22. Chapter 21

**(Forgive me if I make any mistakes with the time zones around the world)**

 **Plasma57: thank you**

 **Ilikehats2: don't you remember the sound Peter makes throughout the show's episodes when things… go unexpectedly?**

 **Chapter 21: Recon Mission**

 _(The next day above the Black Sea a few hundred miles from the coastline)_

 _It's 1:00 P.M. eastern time (6:00 A.M. western time), and Cap and his squad are almost at the mountain range. Among the group are some of the most experienced and skilled individuals of all the heroes. Cap had chosen his group from the ones he thought would do well in a militarized situation and if it came to a fight with the vampires before they could make their escape. The younger heroes were left back in NYC. While he did believe they have good hearts and will be great when they get older; he still stoke to his beliefs they weren't ready for this kind of fight._

'They're good kids, they just don't understand.' Cap sighed in his mind. "Something troubles you Captain?" Thor asked. "Just thinking Thor." Rogers replied. "Careful now, don't want to hurt yourself." Hawkeye chuckled. "Grah… Don't you ever shut up, bub?!" Wolverine snarled. "Easy with the breath, you might kill one of us." Hawkeye retorted as he covered his mouth and nose.

 _Wolverine got on his feet quickly and snarled as the claws came out. Hawkeye squeaked like a mouse in fear. Blade growled in annoyance at Clint's stupidity._

"Cap, what's the drill? Quick survey of the mountains? Or do we do a full on manhunt?" Red-Hulk asked. "In-between the two. We need to check-off area where Dracula wouldn't put his fortress at, but we also need to see if we can find any sign of recent, abnormal activity in the mountain range." Steve answered. "Then let's get down there." Hawkeye said. "First a quick sweep of the mountains. Rule out every place where Dracula wouldn't set up shop." Cap replied.

 _Blade snarled with annoyance at the plan. The others turned to him._

"We should be down there hunting Dracula and his vampire menace. Cut off the head of the snake." The dhampir hissed. "I chose you to come along because of your knowledge of vampire behavior and activity. I know some about vampirism, had to work with them back in the 40's. But you've… encountered them far longer than any of us." Cap calmly replied.

 _Blade grunted, but nodded. He realized they'd have to search carefully for the vampires. It was their best chance of finding them. After an hour of scanning the mountains they landed in an area which looked promising._

"What happens when when/if we find them?" Hawkeye asked. "Observe the surrounding area and study as much of what we see as we can. Then we head back and prepare for an attack." Cap answered. "They'll smell us coming from a mile or so away. How are we going to get close without them knowing?" Hawkeye said.

 _Hawkeye did have a point. Vampires have acute senses, their sense of smell one of the keenest. They can detect the smallest amount of blood from a great distance away. Their predatory abilities gave them these incredible gifts and abilities to hunt and survive._

"Leave that to me…" Blade said ominously.

 _(Outside the jet)_

 _The recon squad walk outside of the jet. The look on Hawkeye's face wasn't a pleased expression._

"We never speak of this to anyone." Hawkeye hissed. "We'll have to do this when we bring the others. Now stay quiet and calm." Cap replied.

 _The group spread out about 20 ft. apart from one another. They scanned the woods carefully, sense sharp. Thor was the most… uncomfortable with the situation. He is an individual of action, not observation._

"Captain I am most confused to why you chose me to accompany you. I'm a warrior of battle. I don't play these games of hide-and-seek." Thor said. "You're one of our big guns, and you're the one of the only ones who is best suited for fighting vampires. They don't have much of an edge against you." Cap answered. "Well I know..." Thor started to boast before a gruff voice interjected, "Hey Goldilocks, shut your trap. We have to be careful here. Got it, bub?" "You dare insult the prince of Asgard!" Thor bellowed. "Shut up, bub!" Wolverine snarled.

 _Cap moved between the two, holding his hands out to stop the potential fight. They didn't need these two battling._

"Cut it you two. We need to stay focused." Cap said calmly, but the conviction in his voice made its presence known. "Cap, Blade's got something." Red-Hulk said.

 _The three men walked over to see Blade checking a decomposing deer carcass._

"So? It's a dead deer?" Hawkeye said. "I thought you had great eye-sight? Look closer." Blade scoffed as he held the animal's head to the side.

 _Then Clint saw it: four tooth marks in the animal's neck._

"Vampire." Blade deadpanned. "The deer died of natural causes, the animal's body is decomposing normally except for the loss of blood. This vamp feed on this guy after he died. Wait…" Logan grunted.

 _He inhaled the scents of the area. He recognized one of the smells._

"It's Webs. I can smell him. His scent is still similar to the way he was before becoming a vampire. I have his scent locked in." Logan explained. "That is… most disturbing…" Thor gagged. "Shut it. Come one, can track the scent." Wolverine snarled.

 _The group followed Wolverine as his nose honed in on Peter's scent. Blade was impressed; he hadn't met many individuals with Logan's skill-set. After about 15 minutes Logan stopped. Logan crawled into some bushes and the others followed suit._

"What is the meaning of this?" Thor grumbled. "Yeah, why do…" Hawkeye started to say, before his and Thor's mouths were covered by rough, strong hands.

 _Wolverine shushed them and nodded his head forward. Both avengers looked forward and their eyes widened with surprise. There they saw in the side of the mountain stood Dracula's fortress. The inner walls are impeded into the earthen giant._

"Whoa…" Red-Hulk gasped.

 _The mountain has to have been created centuries ago, because the outer walls are quite old. But they are well kept, meaning it's being occupied currently._

"Let's go." Blade said. "Not yet, look." Cap whispered as he pointed to the castle's entrance.

 _About 30-40 armed guards stand at the entrance and about the same amount patrol on the outer walls. But there was something off about these vampires. They didn't look like the bat-men the group knew, these looked human in appearance. But they also saw several human-looking individuals in civilian clothing walking into the castle; they had the same red eyes._

"Are those even vampires?" Hawkeye said as Wolverine released both him and Thor. "They have the red eyes and fangs. Strange… Dracula's the only vampire I've ever seen to look human." Cap replied. "It doesn't matter." Blade snarled. "That's enough out of you. Shut it, bub." Logan growled. "Come one, we have to head back." Cap said.

 _(Back in the jet)_

 _The group took off quickly and started heading west._

"Captain America for Avengers' Tower." Cap said over his communicator.

 _A screen popped up on the jet's holographic communicator. A familiar face was there._

"We hear you Cap. Find it?" Iron Man said. "Did you find Peter?!" White Tiger screeched as she pushed Iron Man out of the way.

 _The recon squad could hear Stark cuss and yelp as he fell to the ground. All but Cap and Blade laughed at this. White Tiger's eyes narrowed with annoyance as she growled, awaiting an answer._

"We didn't find Peter. But we found where they're keeping him at. We'll tell everyone more when we get back." Cap answered. "Got it." Ava replied. "Jerk…" Stark mumbled in the background.

 _White Tiger's eyes narrowed with even more rage._

"This should be good." Wolverine chuckled. "W-W-Wai..." Stark couldn't finish as White Tiger lunged at him.

 _The squad could hear the blows landing and Stark's 'girly' screams of pain. This time, all of the squad laughed._

 **To be continued…**


	23. Chapter 22

**Ilikehats2: he should've just stayed quiet**

 **Plasma57: thank you**

 **Chapter 22: The Beginnings of a Plan**

 _(In Avengers' Tower)_

 _Cap's squad had gotten back from their recon mission. They had discovered their enemy's location. The group is walking into the main room where they find everyone except Iron-Fist and Doctor Strange. Cap and his squad realized they were still searching for answers in the sorcerer's library. Their attention turned to a man who was sitting in a chair looking like he'd went through a wood chipper._

"Loving the new look Tony." Hawkeye mocked as the other members of the recon squad laughed.

 _The right half of the top of his head's hair is completely gone, red lines in their place. His jaw is badly bruised and colored blue. He has two (both) black eyes. And his left cheek looks likes is boiled and a purplish-tint, revealing the punch that landed there… hurt. Well everything that happened to him hurt. Tony couldn't even frown._

"News report." Fury said. 'Please be something good.' The Director of SHIELD thought. "His fortress is deep in the mountains, near the center of the mountain range." Cap said. "Dracula's castle is literally imbedded in the mountain. Dozens of guards outside, probably more on the inside." Logan added. "They have strategic look out points on the castle walls." Cap added. "Did you take any photos?" Coulson asked. "Well um…" Cap started to say when Blade interjected, "No, we couldn't risk them learning our location by displaying in signs of light. They hate being in the sunlight, but they can see it better than us. Why do you think it hurts them so much?"

 _The others sighed with frustration at this. They wanted to see photographic evidence of the location and its surroundings. But Blade's reasoning was true, if there was any side of 'unexpected light'; then the vampires would've realized they were being watched._

"How many do you suspect guard the fortress?" Jack asked. "More than I could care to count." Blade answered. "We can just smash our way through them. Simple solutions get the best results." Red-Hulk said as he cracked his knuckles. "I agree with Red, let's just go in smashing. Show them there's still a fight left in us." Hulk bellowed as he walked over to stand beside his friend. "No, that would only cause too much chaos." Cap said. "I agree with the Hulks Captain, let us show them our gift of battle. I will fight the ghoul myself. It's time for a rematch." Thor boasted as he stood beside Hulk. "Leave seconds for me." Hulk chuckled before 'fist-bumping' the hammer.

 _Cap sighed and shook his head in aggravation. This wasn't a good idea. Running in guns blazing would get one if not all of them killed. Then there would be no hope of stopping Dracula. They needed an actual plan._

"We need to think about this strategically, try to come up with a military operation. We're facing an army after all." Rogers retorted. "He's has a point Cous. We need to be careful about this." She-Hulk said. "Yeah big guy, I don't want this to go downhill." A-Bomb said.

 _Suddenly there was a two sided argument, one for a full on assault... the other for a completely 'organzied' attack. Almost everyone took a side. Jack, Falcon, Iron Man, and a few others took Cap's side. Power Man, Blade, Nova, Rhino, and a few others took hulk's side. Only Tiger, May, Fury, and Coulson remained neutral. They realized the importance and truth in both sides' arguments. But they believed both would be completely successful. Hulk's full on attack strategy would indeed shock the vampires into an unruly state where they couldn't organize a satisfactory defense to counter the heroes. But it would lead to uncertainty in action for they wouldn't know where the chaotic attack would cause to the situation. Cap's organization strategy would be well thought out; the attacks would be well-coordinated and decisively planned to caused specific damage. But unseen events would cause the plan's structure to crumble and the organization would be obsolete._

"Why can't they come to an agreement?" Coulson whispered. "They're different strategies are based upon previous actions that have served them well in a crisis before." Fury sighed in reply. "This isn't going to help Peter. Their argument and differences will just get him and everyone else killed." May mumbled. 'That's it.' White Tiger snarled in her thoughts.

 _As the two sides argued, and the third party remained silent; none of them saw White Tiger walk over to another part of the room. Everyone was shocked silent as this horrible; nails on a chalk board sound rang out through the room. Everyone turned to see White Tiger raking her claws slowly across a wall. They all turned to face her. Her eyes narrowed with irritation._

"All this arguing, disagreement, and tension isn't going to help save Peter! If we want to stop Dracula and save him we need to put aside our differences and work together!" She hissed.

 _Everyone remained silent, except more the sounds of a smile growing on May and Fury's faces. White Tiger sighed and calmed herself._

"Look, if we keep at this Dracula would have a greater advantage than before: us fighting each other and not him. He knows we still remain a threat. Why do you think he let us live? That monster wants us to think we can't beat him! Working together as one is our only chance, we need to piece together the strongest parts of each individual plan one of us has and mold them together." White Tiger explained.

 _Some of the heroes nodded, realizing her words are true._

"Yes, we don't know everything about the situation; and it make take some time to come up with a plan that will have a great success… but we have to come together or we won't win." Tiger said. 'That a girl.' May mused in her mind.

 _The others were seeing the strength in her voice and began to see her perspective on the events transpiring._

"We just need to get started on what we should do. With us working together, we still have hope." Ava added. "You're starting to sound like Spider-Man." Fury chuckled. "Oh gosh…" Ava grunted.

 _The group chuckled. Cap and Hulk shook hands and nodded, then walked towards Ava. They stopped 15 feet in front of her._

"Now that's the hero I heard Fury talk about. I can see why Peter has such respect and admiration in you." Cap said, a smile on his face.

 _She didn't want to admit it, but she could feel herself blushing behind her mask._

"What should we do now?" Hulk asked. "Wait to see what Iron-Fist and Doctor Strange come up with in their search. Hopefully they can possibly discover some secrets that are still hidden." Tiger replied.

 _Hulk nodded in response. Most of the group gathered started organizing their information and ideas. They had more than before, but not enough to create a plan. This would require time, just hopefully not a lot. Natasha walked over to Ava._

"Impressive Ms. Ayala, you're putting these guys to work. And I thought I was the only who could do that at this kind of level. We should've chosen you alongside Spidey for a spot on the Avengers. Perhaps then, we could really keep the boys in line." Widow chuckled. "I already do that regardless." Tiger chuckled.

 _Black Widow laughed with a smile on her face. She nodded truthfully and honestly._

"Quite the leader you are. You think this plan will work?" Natasha asked. "We have the beginnings of a plan." Tiger replied.

 _Widow nodded. They remained silent for a few moments or so, but a grin spread across Natasha's face._

"When this is all over, would you like to come along with me on missions Fury assigns me? I could use another, equally lethal and capable ally at my side." Widow asked.

 _Tiger grinned under her mask._

"I'd love to." Tiger answered.

 **To be continued…**


	24. Chapter 23

**Ilikehats2: protégé?... hmm… I didn't go see the movie, but I know what happens**

 **Chapter 23: Council of Elders**

 _(In Dracula's castle)_

 _Dracula and 4 other vampires walked into a large room. It's decorated with red drapes around the sides of the earthen walls. A bright, reddish-orange fire is burning in the huge fire place which illuminated the room. The stone is ancient and still sturdy, strong enough to carry and support the vampire king's 'decorations'. The 5 vampires sat around a long table one would think would be used for a great feast. The 4 chairs the king's guests sit in are uniquely designed. Each is a marble color and the arms are designed in the style of slithering serpents. The cushions are deep orange hues on the 'seat and back' of the chairs. Dracula's chair is basically the same who used during his time with the Cabal._

'Phase two…' Dracula thought to himself. "Let the Council of Elders begin." The vampire king calmly stated. "My lord, members of the council it's all good to see you again." The blonde man said as he dusted off his tan brown dress pants. "Lupa ot membersihkan teman lama (Forget to clean up old friend)?" One of the council members chuckled.

 _This vampire is on Indonesian origin. He's the same height as the blonde man, looks to be around the same 'physical age' around 30 or so, and is slender in build. He has no hair on his head, and is clean-shaven. He's wearing golden yellow suit and pants, a red tie, and brown shoes. The blonde man smiled._

"I was excited to get here soon, Budi. It's good to see you still you have your sense of humor." He replied, warmth in his voice. "Saya tidak pernah hilang (I never lost it)." Budi chuckled. "Können wir wieder mit der Sitzung (Can we get on with the meeting)?" Another of the council grumbled, rubbing his head.

 _This man seems to be in his late 50's, has graying hairs running the length of his slicked-back hairstyle. His jaw and above his upper lip is covered in thick, wiry gray hairs. His skin is a pale caucasian, and is marked with scars. He's as tall as his skin, but is a broader man. His suit is a deep walnut color with his pants being a matching hue. His huge brown shoes stamp on the ground with agitation._

"Impatient as always Eornost." The blonde man sighed. "Glad to see you remember my personality, Samuel." Eornost hissed as he slightly showed his fangs. "Che non intimidire nessuno qui (That doesn't intimidate anyone here)." A soft, feminine voice sighed.

 _The woman that the voice belonged to seems to be in her early 30's and is Italian in origin. She's as tall as Samuel and Budi, about 5ft. 4 in. in height. Her wavy, light brown hair is shoulder length; her complexion is light and fair which goes well with her soft, yet sharp features. Her figure is slim in build, which can is finely defined by her beautiful, blue silk dress._

"Stavano solo cercando di recuperare il ritardo (They were just trying to catch up)." She added calmly. "Thank you Paula. At she…" Samuel started to say, when Dracula raised his right hand up to silence them.

 _The other 4 instantly went quiet. They expected him to lash out in anger. But he did the opposite._

"Please no fighting, we're all friends here. May we begin?" Dracula asked.

 _The 4 were still silent._

"Is something wrong?" The vampire king inquired. "No of course y lord, we just thought you were angry." Samuel answered. "Apologies if I frightened you, I've been guilty of that in the past. But let us begin." Dracula replied, a guilty smile on his pale face.

 _The other council members nodded. Dracula smiled._

"Sono le voci vere mio signore (Are the rumors true my lord)?" Paula asked.

 _To answer her question, the red aura appeared around the vampire king. It beamed brightly, but didn't hurt the vampires. They gasped in shock and excitement._

"Incredible! This means..." Samuel gasped. "Wir müssen nicht von den Menschen nicht mehr verstecken (We don't have to hide from the humans any longer)." Eornost bellowed, a grin on his face. "Indeed." Dracula chuckled. "Apa yang Anda rencanakan Tuanku (What do you have planned my lord)?" Budi asked. "To give those here the cure of a vampire's only weaknesses." Dracula chuckled. "How did you acquire these… The Pure of Heart… You finally found one!" Samuel laughed. "Che ha quel dono che attraversa il loro sangue (Who has that gift running through their blood)?" Paula asked. "One of the super-powered mortals from New York." Dracula answered. "Captain America?" Samuel asked.

 _Dracula frowned at the mention of the super-soldier. For so long the vampire king thought the man out of time was the key to gaining his new power. But he was mistaken. The answer laid in one younger._

"No… Captain America wasn't who I gained this power from." Dracula answered. "Thor?" Eornost continued. "No." The vampire king answered. "Who?" Samuel asked. "Spider-Man." The lord of vampires chuckled.

 _This shocked the council. They had seen the news of the famous wall-crawler/web-slinger. At first they didn't think much of the arachnid themed hero. But once the vampire world heard he defeated Dracula, they were shook awake._

"Hast du ihn töten (Did you kill him)?" Eoronost replied. "No… I wanted to see what kind of vampire he'd make. His transformation has been most intriguing." Dracula answered, a chuckle in his voice. "Was he the one you were sparring with? I could tell he's a newborn... but I didn't realize he was the one has the Pure of Heart power running through his veins." Samuel gasped. "Interesting isn't it." Dracula said. "Tutti abbiamo visto lui, lui è piuttosto bello (We all saw him, he's rather handsome)." Paula purred.

 _The other council members, even Dracula, were surprised by her words._

"Anyways, during All Hallows Eve is when I shall gift all vampires present with this new physical power. Even the Hulk was unable to defeat me." Dracula continued, changing the subject. "Fascinating. What about..." Samuel started to say when Dracula interjected, "Spider-Man's immune to the weaknesses of a normal vampire. The vampirism in his blood is now similar to my own. Except only I have the mystic power."

 _Samuel nodded, understanding his king's words._

"My mortal servants will guard us while the ceremony takes place. The mortal heroes will eventually discover this place, but by the time they mount a suitable attack… You all will be stronger than before." Dracula continued. "Ich freuen mich auf mit Blick auf und tötet den Hulk (I look forward to facing and killing the Hulk)." Eornost chuckled as he cracked his knuckles. "We will not kill them." Dracula ordered. "…Verzeihen Sie mir, mein Herr, aber nicht wir immer unsere Feinde zu töten (Forgive me my lord, but don't we always kill our enemies)?" Eornorst apologized.

 _Dracula stayed silent. A particular individual's memories went through his mind, describing a moral code few possess, and fewer honor._

".. I believe the would be more useful as servants. It would be wise to have more mortal servants to defend us if the need should come." Dracula answered after a few moments. "Suono ragionamento mio signore (Sound reasoning my lord)." Paula replied.

 _Dracula smiled and bowed his head in thanks. She hesitantly nodded back._

"Is there anything else?" Dracula asked.

 _The other members of the council remained silent._

"This first meeting is over. I'd like you all to stay with me in my home while my plans continue to deploy." Dracula asked politely.

 _The other members nodded. Dracula smiled. With that the others left as they took their mist forms. Dracula growled as he grabbed his head with both hands._

'What am I doing?... What is wrong with me?! Is Peter's… No… Yes… It is… I'll have to have a talk with him soon… Before the ceremony… He needs to know…' Dracula thought to himself.

 _Dracula changed into his mist form and exited the room._

 **To be continued…**


	25. Chapter 24

**Ilikehats2: … just his blood?...**

 **Chapter 24: The Nightstalkers**

 _(At Avengers' Tower)_

 _After Tiger's speech, the heroes got to work, really got to work. Iron Man, Falcon, and Ant-Man were designing new, improved weaponry which would tranquilize and temporarily immobilize the vampire soldiers under Dracula's command. SHIELD was manufacturing these weapons as quickly and efficiently as possible. Fury and Coulson were preparing the squads who were sent to aid the heroes in their fight with the vampires some time ago to now fight alongside them at Dracula's castle. Tiger, Widow, Cap, and Hulk are creating and detailing a plan to assault Dracula's castle. But they couldn't 'finish', Iron-Fist and Doctor Strange are still researching. Danny had informed the group that their search wasn't going well, they guessed the vampire king had hidden is past well. But Strange felt that they were getting close. White Tiger took this as both good and bad news. She had to be patient. However, the reminder of Peter in trouble kept her very agitated. Stark is still healing from his… mistake._

"Tony told me that the weapons have been completely detailed on their blueprints. The prototypes Fury's guys constructed from the first designs work at a high success rate." Cap said.

 _The four tacticians are in a private room, sitting around a table. They'd been discussing the plan for the past 15 minutes. Stark had informed Cap of the weapons' progression rate. Things had been going well, the designs had been carefully thought out. They were designed for the SHIELD agents and specific heroes who could 'thin the ranks' with non-lethal results. Hulk's blood is the main ingredient for the weapons. But they were able to locate some gamma radiation which Hulk realized would only weaken the vampires, not possibly kill them._

"Glad we found some extra gamma radiation; I'm still a little woozy after all the needles. I hope I don't ever see another needle again." Hulk grunted as he rubbed his left arm. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." Widow replied.

 _Hulk snorted._

"Any news from Iron-Fist and Doctor Strange?" Widow asked. "Danny told me that they hadn't found anything yet, but that Strange felt that they are closing in on something. I just hope they find something soon." Tiger answered. "Dracula will be planning something for Halloween. That's in a week. I really hope we can have everything figured out by that time. We can't let him enact his plans. There's no telling what he plans." Rogers said.

 _(In the main room)_

 _Blade is on a phone talking to someone. Some of the present heroes including: Nova, Agent Venom, A-Bomb, and Hawkeye are confused by his actions. What is Blade doing? Who is he talking with?_

"You brought everyone? Even the recruits?... Good, we'll need the numbers. You're all here right? Good… I'll head down there and bring you all up." The dhampir said, before walking off.

 _The present heroes had confused looks on their faces._

"Does he have another team or…?" Hawkeye grumbled. "I don't like this guys…" A-Bomb mumbled.

 _After about 5 minutes Blade walks into the room with about 10 guys. Most of the guys are rather young in age: 20-25 years old. They are wearing regular street clothing; nothing strikes them as out of the ordinary. But one of the men is different. He's looks to be in his mid-30's, but seems to be stronger than the others. He's in street clothes as well, but he has some kind of welted scar on his neck. His dirty blonde hair is short, but thick and styled into a fauxhawk hair-style._

"This is Avengers' Tower… Not terrible…" The older man said. "Not terrible?... You're Mr. Positive aren't you?" Hawkeye chuckled as he walked over to the group. "And you're Mr. Smartass." The man grumbled. "You haven't met Stark yet, he's worse Hannibal." Blade sighed. "Hannibal?" Hawkeye said, confusion in his voice. "Hannibal King." Hannibal replied. "Hey, why do I smell silver?" Jack called as he walked into the room. "Werewolf!" Hannibal bellowed.

 _Hannibal King and the men with him pulled out M4 carbines, and aimed them at Werewolf by Night. The lycanthrope was both shocked and confused by this. Why would they pull their weapons out as soon as he walked into the room? Hawkeye pulled out his bow and readied 3 arrows. The other present heroes moved to his side, in fighting stances._

"Put down the guns." Hawkeye said. "Step aside and let us kill the monster!" Hannibal growled, not attempting to show his anger.

 _(In the private room)_

 _White Tiger, Black Widow, Hulk, and Captain America could hear the sounds of angry shouting and screaming._

"What is going on out there?" Hulk gasped. "Come on!" Cap said as he grabbed his shield.

 _The 4 ran into the main room to find a group of men armed with carbines surrounded by the heroes and their allies. May stood with Coulson from a distance. There was shouting and screaming._

"More monsters! Let's kill them King!" One of the younger guys called out. "Let's give them hell! And send them off to it!" Another cried. "Stand down soldiers! That's an order!" Red-Hulk bellowed, readying his guns. "Say hello to my little friend!" Deadpool laughed as he pulled out a huge rocket launcher out of nowhere.

 _The men armed with carbines didn't look so 'fearsome' now as Deadpool readied his weapon._

 _ **(This is going to be fun!)**_

 _The 4 tacticians jumped to the ground._

"Put those weapons down soldiers!" Rogers ordered. "You're outnumbered, surrender." Hulk snorted. "You guys are outmatched." Widow added. "We won't…" Hannibal started to retort when Blade leveled his sword at Hannibal. "Blade?..." The man gasped. "He's a friend… Please Hannibal… They're on our side… mostly…" The vampire killer said calmly. "… Stand down... It's ok…" Hannibal ordered.

 _Hannibal and the younger men put away their carbines. The heroes and their allies relaxed, mostly._

 _ **(Oh Come On! I haven't even got to use this thing yet!)**_

"Who are you guys?" Hawkeye asked. "We're the Nightstalkers." Hannibal answered. "The what?" Iron Man asked. "Vampire hunters." One of the guys replied. "More like killers." White Tiger snarled. "There's nothing wrong with killing a monster." Hannibal retorted.

 _White Tiger snarled, she wasn't happy with these guys being here. She didn't need anyone wanting to mercilessly kill any vampires they encountered._

"I'm not even going to explain how stupid you sound right now." Tiger hissed. "Why are they here Blade?" Jack asked. "I asked them to come. We need them to help." Blade answered. "No we don't! They'll just kill all of them without giving a second thought!" White Tiger screeched. "Why would we?" One of the guys snorted.

 _White Tiger was about to lunge, but Cap stepped forward._

"We're not killing any vampires. We're going to stop Dracula yes, but not kill him or any of his followers." The super-soldier said. "Why would you…" One of them started to growl, but Power Man interjected by saying, "Because our friend has been captured and turned by Dracula." "He's gone. Just put a silver bullet through his brain and be done with it." One of the guys spat. "Say that again, and I'll throw you out the window." Hulk growled as he stepped forward and cracked his knuckles.

 _The vampire killers feel so confident when the green goliath loomed over them. His gaze was like that of a pissed of elephant._

"Are going along with this Blade?" Hannibal said. "I don't like it… but if I don't… I'm a dead man…" Blade nervously laughed. "….. Who the hell can scare you?!" Hannibal shrieked. "Let's just say a mother grizzly protecting her cub… and a… someone close to the newborn…." Blade mumbled.

 _Both White Tiger and Aunt May grinned with satisfaction at hearing this._

"Are you sure?" Hannibal asked. "Yeah…" The dhampir sighed. "You've saved our lives more times than I can count, and have helped us when we needed it most… Will go along with this… Just make sure we get the beat the hell out of Dracula." Hannibal said as he clapped a hand on Blade's shoulder. "You'll have to get in line." Hulk chuckled. "We're going to have to make more weapons." Fury said. "Well we have enough soldiers now. But we still need the intel, weapons, and plan before we can launch our assault." Red-Hulk said. "I hope Fist and Strange find something." A-Bomb said. 'Don't worry Peter… We're almost ready.' Ava thought to herself.

 **To be continued…**


	26. Chapter 25

**Plasma57: thank you**

 **Ilikehats2: he's half vampire, not monster; everyone has a different definition of what a monster is**

 **Chapter 25: Into His History**

 _(At Doctor Strange's House)_

 _For the past few days Iron-Fist has been searching through Doctor Strange's extensive library for anything to do with vampire legends and lore. They'd come across some interesting facts about the history vampires as a whole including: their origins, mystical and physical attributes, etc. But this wasn't what they needed to find. Dracula's personal history and the ties to the Pure of Heart with the vampire world._

"Have you found anything Daniel?" Strange asked as he ran through a book. "Nothing yet, just the same information. Patience is a virtue, but the longer we take… who knows what is happening to Peter." Iron-Fist sighed.

 _Danny is probably the calmest and most 'zen' of all the heroes Peter has ever met. He's wise, strong, and honorable. In times of a crisis, he would be patient and wait for things to work themselves out. But one of his friends is currently in trouble, and they had no idea what the vampires are doing to him. This was starting to take a toll on Fist. He's trying to be his normal self, but all he's feeling is worry._

"You're worried about Peter? We all are, but you are close to him. He's your friend." Strange said as he kept reading through the book. "He is my friend. He helped me take back my place in Kung-Lun. I know we're all worried… But I believe Ava is the most… hurt by Peter's kidnapping." Iron-Fist replied. "We've all noticed. Even Peter's Aunt has shown more signs of calmness than the girl." Strange said.

 _Iron-Fist has a strong bond with Peter, all of the young heroes do. Spider-Man has been by their side during very tough times and led them through times of great despair. They are all upset and shocked by his capture…. But Ava had been the most unpredictable ever since Dracula's ambush. After Spider-Man was taken, she had cried for some time before her anger set in. She would lash out at almost anyone who she believed was mentioning Peter in a negative manner, or felt like getting up. Black Widow even had steered clear from her from time to time._

"Daniel, I believe we need to take mystical action to gain the information that we seek." Strange sighed as he put the book up. "Agreed, my friend." Danny replied as he put the book he had up.

 _Searching through Strange's library had bared favorable fruit. They'd come across some vampire legends of various subject, but nothing of great value. It was time for them to call upon the mystic arts to further their search, hopefully with results._

"Let us begin." Strange said.

 _Stange and Iron-Fist stood 10 feet apart from one another. The sorcerer held up his arms and began chanting in a foreign language. A circle of mystic energy encircled both individuals in the form of a ring of blue fire. Strange's eyes illuminated in a royal blue hue and shone like spotlights. Iron-Fist closed his eyes and cleared his mind. As Strange continued to speak the words of unknown origin, the fires began burning more fiercely. The room was consumed in a bright, blue-white light. When Danny opened his eyes, he and Strange found themselves in a torch lit room, with shadows cast in the corner._

"Are we ..?" Danny asked. "I hope." Strange replied, his voice filled with nervous energy. "Your majesty!" An unknown voice gasped.

 _Both turned to see an average man kneeling on the ground. He appears to be about 5 ft. 9 in. in height and has an average build. He appears to be in his late-20's. His hair is dirty blonde and styled into a crew-cut, and has no facial hair. Both of his eyes are ice blue which illuminated his pale caucasian skin. The clothes he's wearing looks as if he's been through poverty and war-times, for the rags are barely holding together._

"Who is he?" Iron-Fist asked. "I don't know, let's see where this leads." Strange replied. "You know who I am… But I don't have the same luxury." A familiar, ghastly voiced hissed from the shadows.

 _Both 'travelers' turned to see Dracula manifest from the shadows, seeing his searing red eyes first. The frown on his face displayed his boredom with the situation._

"We are seeing his memories. Brilliant, my friend." Iron-Fist. "And tiring, it was hard getting access to his memories. One as powerful as Dracula isn't easy to crack into. But I'm afraid we'll only get to see certain memories, hopefully ones in our favor." Strange replied. "Hopefully." Danny replied. "Well… Answer me…" Dracula snarled. "Only a man who wishes to serve the king of vampires, true ruler of this world." The man replied. "Hm… Keep going…" Dracula said. "I would be honored to be your servant. For if I may, I know a way in which to take control of this world." The young man boldly answered.

 _The two 'memory travelers' watched as the vampire thought to himself about this. A wicked grin spread across his pale face._

"Interesting…" The vampire chuckled.

 _Suddenly the room changed into the throne room of Dracula's Transylvanian castle. Dracula sat atop his throne as a familiar individual walked into the throne room. Iron-Fist and Doctor Strange saw several pairs of red eyes gleaming from the sides of the room, hissing echoing from the vampires' fanged mouths. The tall man bowed his 'respect' and stood up straight._

"So… you aren't dead… The rumors are true… You're alive… Red Skull…" Dracula hissed. "Indeed your majesty." Skull responded plainly. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right at this very moment. Your involvement in trying to conquer my lands decades ago still stings me, mortal." The vampire snarled, baring his sharp fangs. "I have a piece of information that might serve you well." The Hydra leader answered. "Really?" Dracula chuckled.

 _A grin spread across Red Skull's face. Iron-Fist and Strange's eyes narrowed with anger._

"I know the way to curing you of your weakness and giving you unimaginable strength." Red Skull said. "You do?... Tell me…" The king of vampires hissed. "Captain America's blood is the key to gaining the power you want…" Skull answered. "I'm listening…" Dracula said, as he leaned forward in his chair in a 'relaxing manner'.

 _Then the area around them changed into a what looked like a ceremonial alter. There's a flat stone table in the center of a circular granite ring. Several figures in long red cloaks are standing around the table. Dracula is standing before the table, a strange look on his face._

"It's time." Dracula said as the moon turned full.

 _The moon bathed the table in its white light. Dracula took off the top of the table, letting the light enter what is inside the granite. Iron-Fist and Doctor Strange look at one another with confusion and look back._

"Now is the time!" Dracula said.

 _Then he and the red eyed cloaked individuals started chanting in an ancient language. The moonlight began to illuminate brighter, the mystic energy hidden coming forth through the incantation._

"What are they doing?" Danny gasped. "We should go look, my young friend." Strange replied.

 _Both of them walk up to look into the granite mound. They don't know what they see at first. There's dirt covering something, something that looked like silk. As they continued to look closer, they saw jewels and something pale. When they tried to look closer, the sounds of shouting and screaming are heard. Both look up to see knights in armor and men wielding gleaming, silver swords race forward. From the night pounce hidden vampire soldiers. Both sides engage in battle. Some of the cloaked vampires begin to tremble in their words. But Dracula continues to say the words, his voice growing fiercer in tone. But before he knows it, one of the men drops a torch into the mound._

"NNNNOOOO!" Dracula screeched with rage and despair. "Hahahaha!" The man laughed in triumph.

 _The man's laughing didn't last long. Suddenly Dracula appeared before him. The expression of blistering rage and hate on his face and burning in his eyes. One hand grabbed the man's left shoulder; the other grabbed the man's right shoulder. The man screamed with hysterical fear as Dracula tore him into 2 bloody pieces. The men and knights were shocked undeniably by this. Dracula turned to them and let out a blood curdling screech as he pulled out his golden sword._

"YOU MONSTERS! HOW DARE YOU! I WILL KILL YOU ALL FOR THIS!" Dracula bellowed, extreme anger in his ghastly voice. "My lord! We must retreat!" A vampire called.

 _Dracula looked to see his soldiers being cut down by the silver armed men. He growled with anger._

"Retreat!" Dracula called out.

 _All the vampires present turned into their mists forms and fled. The men cheered at their 'moment'. But some of the men didn't look all to pleased. Both 'memory travelers' suddenly teleported to a hill several hundred yards from stone circle which was now lit by fire. They saw Dracula's followers panting there._

"What is going on?" Fist said. "No... No, no, no, no!" Dracula hissed. "My lord, I am sorry. We didn't know they were… but how… he…" One of the cloaked vampires couldn't finish his sentence as a sound caught the gathered crowd's attention.

 _They heard the beating of wings and the cawing of a raven near them. Dracula saw a piece of paper in its feet. The bird landed on his right arm and held the paper out with one leg. He took the paper and read it. He also noticed the spot of blood on it._

"My spy sent this to warn us… They killed him… The message arrived to late…" Dracula gasped.

 _The vampires' expressions didn't look like ones of happiness. They turned to their king when they heard him crying. Tears ran down his pale face._

"I will find a way…" Dracula sobbed. "Huh?" Both Fist and Strange gasped in unison.

 _Then the area around them changed into a meadow. They looked around to see a young man with dark hair and dark eyes in fine 15_ _th_ _century clothing walking through the field. Both 'travelers' saw the man holding a red rose in his hand as he walked through the field of flowers. They followed him until the man was tackled by blonde blur. Both heard the sounds of blows landing and the man grunting in pain._

"Ow! Ow! OW! Ok, I know I'm late! I'm sorry!" He said, his voice sounding very familiar. "You're always late!" A fierce feminine voice growled.

 _They saw a beautiful, young blonde woman on top of the young man. She's wearing a beautiful, red silk dress and fine rubies on a necklace. Her fierce blue eyes locked on the shaking brown eyes of the man she's holding down._

"I got you your favorite." The man nervously chuckled as he offered her the rose.

 _She took the rose and she took a slow, deep whiff of the flower. She smiled and a purr escaped her lips. The young woman put away the flower in her 'robes'. Her gaze turned to the man, but it was one of a seductive 'measures' and a grin to match. The man smiled and they kissed with loving passion as they laid in the meadow._

"I love you." The man said. "I love you too, Vlad." She answered. "VLAD!" Both travelers shrieked.

 _Instantly they were back in Strange's home. They looked at one another with shock._

"We went into his history… And we…" Strange gasped. "We have to tell the others." Fist replied. "Hold on!" Strange said.

 _A familiar orange orb appeared in the sorcerer's hand, which them engulfed the two to teleport them to where they needed to go._

 **To be continued…**


	27. Chapter 26

**INeedAUsername8: there's still more to come**

 **Plasma57: thank you**

 **Ilikehats2: …. Ok….**

 **Chapter 26: We Share Something In Common**

 _(In Dracula's castle)_

 _Peter had been avoiding the crowds of vampires throughout the fortress. He didn't want to take part in any meet-and-greet. He's still trying to figure out what was going on currently. The amassing amount of vampires in the castle led him to believe Dracula was going to start to organize an army for a full on war with humanity. What he didn't realize was the sheer number of the global vampire population. There had to be hundreds of vampires in the castle, and he heard some talking about recruiting the others once they marched to battle._

 **(This doesn't look good, how many are there?... I wish the others were here; I could really use their help... But I still can't figure out what Dracula is hiding… I guess I'll have to keep looking)**

 _He silently crawled throughout the castle, trying to find any evidence of the vampire king's masterplan. Through several rooms, halls, and crevices Peter searched for answers; but he found none in his efforts. But he started moving through a hallway he hadn't checked. Peter could the sounds of groaning and grunting, and he recognized the owners' of those sounds._

'So this is where he's been keeping you all.' Peter thought to himself before entering the room.

 _As he attached to an angle on a wall, he found himself looking at the mind-controlled villains. They're in some kind of work room. Scanning the room he saw various machines and devices in a factory-style order. The most 'intelligent' of the villains: the Leader, Modok, etc. are creating various kinds of inventions. Some looked like various kinds of combat armor, exoskeleton suits mainly._

 **(Shit, advanced combat armor… Dracula's going to armor up his soldiers… How many does he plan on making…? And what's going to happen to these guys if he… I know they're villains…)**

 _What he didn't realize/notice are vampire standing guard over the area. They caught a glimpse of Peter and leapt at him. His spidey-sense went off and saw the guards. He leapt out of the way before the got to close._

'Crap..' He grunted in his mind.

 _The guards dropped to the ground and prepared to attack. Peter didn't know what to do. If he didn't defend himself the vampires would kill him. But if he attacked and Dracula found out… he didn't even want to think about it. Before he could make a decision, both vampires relaxed and bowed._

 **(Wait… Why are they…? Crap…)**

"I see you've found my little factory workers, Mr. Parker." A familiar, ghastly voice chuckled in Peter's ear.

 _The newborn turned around quickly to find Dracula standing before him. He looked in a calm mood. Peter didn't know what to think of this._

"You… You're forcing them into slave labor." Peter growled. "You can call it that if you wish. There aren't any whips or strict punishments here. But think what you want." Dracula calmly replied. "You sick…" Peter growled as he threw a punch forward.

 _Dracula raised his right hand and froze the newborn. Peter grunted as he tried to fight off the paralysis he was in. The vampire king sighed and shook his head. He lowered his hand and Peter was freed from the paralysis. He gasped for a few seconds._

"Follow me…" Dracula said as he began to walk off. "For what?..." Peter hissed. "I need to show you something." Dracula answered as he stopped walking, and turned his head around half-way.

 _Peter followed Dracula through the castle to secret entrance to the objects hidden by Dracula. Peter acted calm, trying to show no signs of nervousness. Dracula turned to face Peter._

"What did you think of the artifacts down in one of my secret chambers?" Dracula asked. "I don't..." Peter started to reply when Dracula interjected, "I saw you exit out from the curtain and I heard the door open. You fell on the cushions I keep there. You saw everything; you were down there for quite some time."

 _Peter felt his blood run cold, Dracula had known everything. Was he going to kill him now?_

 **(I'm not looking forward to this…)**

"This isn't what I want to show you. But was there anything down there that peaked your interest? Please… **tell the truth**." The vampire king demanded. "Everything down there was interesting I guess." Peter stammered. "Hmm… Intriguing… Very well… It's time to show you..." Dracula sighed.

 _They were instantly transported to a huge chamber. The room is lit with several torches bathing the area around it in a reddish-orange light. There are red drapes dressing the walls. Several nearby chests are filled with rubies by the hundreds. In glass cases there are bundles of roses carefully preserved, their red colors still looking full of life._

"Whoa…" Peter gasped. "This room is the one place in the world where I remember why I fight so hard to protect my kind." Dracula said, not even looking at Peter. "Protect them? You've called them servants and slaves? Why would you want to protect them?" Peter hissed. "Because… I failed one…" Dracula answered. "What?" The newborn gasped.

 _Dracula turned to look at Peter, his pale face is streaming in tears. Peter was shocked; he didn't ever think Dracula cried... he didn't think Dracula was even capable of crying._

"Centuries ago I was a mortal man, Vlad." Dracula said. "Vlad?" Peter said. "Yes. I was turned by the then vampire lord, Varnae… Eventually he died, I don't know how... But I became lord of vampires sometime after… I guess it was inherited from his bite… But that's not what's important… This is." Dracula said as he grabbed a torch and walked over and held it up.

 _When he did this, the light unveiled a painting. Peter saw the subject of the artwork: a young woman. She appears to be in her 20's, her features smooth and sharp. Her wavy, blonde hair hangs to below her shoulders. Both eyes a beautiful blue hue. The dress she's wearing is a beautiful ruby red, which went wonderfully with her necklace which is 'sporting' an arrangement of those very gems. Dracula softly brushed his free hand along the painting._

"What's her name?" Peter asked. "Maria." Dracula answered. "Wha… What happened? Who is she?" The newborn asked.

 _Dracula turned to look at him; Peter could see the great sadness and despair in his eyes._

"She died… Killed by those monsters… Vampire 'hunters'… She hadn't ever harmed anyone… They just stuck a silver dagger through her heart. I was unable to get to her in time. They had attacked us when we were in our favorite spot: a meadow… A beautiful place filled with a variety of flowers… Roses are her favorite. Several of those monsters flooded onto our favorite place and separated us." Dracula said, giving half a smile.

 _Peter was shocked and speechless._

"Maria… was… is my wife." Dracula said, hiding his face from the newborn. "Your… Your wife?" Peter gasped. 'He… had a wife?..' Peter gasped in his mind. "But there's more to the story… When I was turned by Varnae… Maria was present during the act… After I changed… he wanted me to feed on her…" Dracula sobbed. 'Just like…' Peter thought to himself.

 _Dracula covered his eyes with his free hand, but the plentiful tears dripped through the fingers. Peter's face was a mask of horror._

"I resisted his power… And he vanished, furious I resisted his powers. For a time Maria and I had trouble, we didn't know what to do. Being a vampire wasn't bad; I had the strength to protect her from anyone who wanted to do her harm… Than again, those stupid enough to attack her would find themselves on the ground bleeding… Maria was fierce." Dracula chuckled, recalling her assertive and fiery personality. 'Just like Tiger…' Peter chuckled in his thoughts.

 _Dracula calmed himself and wiped away the tears still present on his face. He turned to look at Peter._

"I eventually turned her, not wanting to live young for eternity without her. We were happy. After she was killed I was distraught… When I became the lord of vampires I realized I had the power to bring her back. But that failed too... Those 'hunters' destroyed the ceremony and the soldiers protecting those trying to help me…" The vampire king continued. 'So... he suffered the same heart-break twice?... No wonder the way he is…' Peter thought to himself.

 _Peter had lost his Uncle Ben, which was an experience Peter didn't want to ever relive. But Dracula lost his wife… twice… Peter couldn't imagine the way he felt._

"I don't want to fail the rest of my people the way I failed Maria. I will create a ceremony that will free them of the weaknesses a vampire suffers… Through your blood and my power… I'll do just that." Dracula said. "And do what?" Peter stammered. "Claim my kind's rightful place! To keep them safe! You… we'll be my greatest ally! We will protect the vampires of the world!" The king of vampires answered. "By destroying humanity?" Peter gasped. "No! I don't want to destroy humanity! But I want them to suffer for what they've done to us!" Dracula hissed. "But... but..." Peter gasped. "I'm not going to kill any of them…" Dracula growled.

 _Even at this Peter was horrified. He didn't know what to think. But he had an idea._

"Can't you try to make peace with humanity?" Peter asked. "Even if I wanted to... Do you really think they would agree? They'd attempt to destroy us then and there. They always have." Dracula snarled. "But you were once human! You once felt the way humans do!" Peter cried. "The night I turned you… I didn't believe it at first… But I do now…" Dracula grunted.

 _Peter's expression of horror turned to confusion. What was Dracula talking about?_

"The moments after you rose as a vampire, I realized something… You did something I did a long time ago…" Dracula added.

 **(Wait, what?!)**

"I realized we share something in common. I resisted Varnae's demands to feed on Maria because I loved her, and I still do… You didn't feed on Ms. Ayala when I ordered you to… You didn't feed on her because: you love her." Dracula elaborated.

 **To be continued…**


	28. Chapter 27

**IHaveNoName and IDC: the idea came to me a few weeks before I started writing it, can't remember where from. And no, I'm not working with anyone**

 **INeeadAUsername8: there's still more to come**

 **Ilikehats2: every individual has had a reason to become the way they are**

 **Plasma57: thank you**

 **Chapter 27: More Than A Feeling**

 _(In Dracula's castle)_

 _Peter is frozen, utterly speechless. Dracula had taken him to a secret chamber that the king of vampire had made to honor someone: Maria. Maria is Vlad's dead wife. They had a love which Dracula cherished more than anything in his life. Dracula had told the newborn about his history with his dearly-departed. The widow had lost her twice to vampire 'hunters', both times a pain which is indescribable. But this wasn't what left the turn-blood vampire mute temporarily. The vampire king had revealed to the newborn that the reason why Peter was able to resist the lord of vampires when he was told to feed on White Tiger… Dracula had revealed Peter loves Ava Ayala._

"I…. I… love Ava…?" Peter stuttered, utter shock in his voice. "You are surprised? Why?" Dracula said, confusion in his voice.

 _The king of vampires didn't expect this; he thought Peter would be more… active in his response._

"She… She doesn't…" The newborn started to say, but the lord of vampires interjected, "That she doesn't seem like the one? My boy, she is. It might have taken time to develop, but she is the one you do love. It was the same with Maria. She couldn't stand me at first… Well... actually... even after we started our relationship… she still acted the same… But still, the truth is revealed. You do love Ms. Ayala."

 _Peter could feel his cheeks burn like wildfires, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He still couldn't comprehend it: Ava Ayala, a.k.a. White Tiger, the one who scared him more than… well… anyone and anything… is… the one? The revelation hit him with more force than one of Hulk's 'angry' punches. IT was just still so shocking, he didn't know what to say._

"I-I-I don't know what to say… Can… I don't know what to think…" Peter gasped. "You're still shocked, that's natural… When I read your memories, I saw the moments you've had with Ms. Ayala. She's like my wife… except I don't think Maria is a fearsome as the girl…" Dracula said as he rubbed his chin with his free hand. "But… But she… she acts like…" Peter stammered.

 _Dracula chuckled at his confusion. He recalled feeling the same, but remembered him accepting/embracing the truth far faster than Peter. At first, Maria could partially stand to be around Vlad. He was a bit of a trickster. But she eventually fell for him._

 **(Me… in love… with Tiger?... If she and the others come here… and Dracula tells them that… I'm so dead… TIGER'S GOING TO PUT MY HEAD ON A SPIKE!)**

 _Peter paced around the room, trying to calm himself of what the lord of vampires told him. Why would… Is it possible…?_

"You want to have some… evidence?..." Dracula said. "Evidence?" Peter said, confusion thick in his voice. "Before you and your mortal friends arrived at the factory in Alaska, you and Ms. Ayala had a moment." Dracula said. "A moment?" The newborn said. "You hugged then held hands. As you looked into one another's eyes, this feeling of… peace or happiness, which every works, overwhelmed you. You felt like time slowed down, your heart beating faster. A feeling which is shall be forever present in your memory." Dracula elaborated.

 _Peter's mind was cast back to that moment. He remembered feeling something strange, yet… good at that time._

"That…" Peter stammered. "That was more than a feeling my boy. It was the instant where your life would be changed forever. It was a symbol of the beginning of your arising connection and bond with the girl." Dracula continued. "I… I... I need some air." Peter gasped. "Of course, you need time to think on this. You will embrace this truth." Dracula said.

 _He put back the torch from the 'holder' it was on. Then the lord of vampires teleported them to the castle's front door. Dracula put a hand on Peter's right shoulder and smiled genuinely at the newborn._

"Take the time you need to realize the truth my boy. You should also feed; it's been some time since you last fed." Dracula said. "… Thank you…" Peter said. "Of course." Dracula said.

 _Peter opened the castle doors and Dracula informed the guards it was ok for him to pass; but the vampire king reminded Peter he had to return. The turn-blood nodded and took off towards the woods._

'I'll admit it was hard for me to realize my feelings for Maria… But Mr. Parker seems… He'll figure it out, I know he will… Perhaps… maybe both species… no… we have to do this… I can't let any more of my people die…' Dracula thought to himself as he walked away.

 _(In the woods)_

 _Peter is walking through the woods. He's alone with his thoughts. Still, the revelation of him loving Ava is still… shocking… White Tiger is a fierce warrior and on-nonsense individual. He couldn't understand how someone like him… could love her… truly 'love' love her._

'Ava and me… Ava and I…. Me and Ava… Ava and I…' He repeated in his thoughts. "But how?... How could I…?" He mumbled to himself.

 _As time passed, Peter eventually found another animal carcass and fed on it. But most of his time is preoccupied with him contemplating him loving Tiger. He still couldn't understand it. When they first met… Ava couldn't stand him. Peter thought at any moment she would tear his throat out._

"Why?... Why her?..." He said to himself.

 _Then it came to him. All that both had been through: their private moments, their times of working together in combat, their time living together, and the moment of holding her. That's when reality set in._

'I… I… I understand it now… Dracula is right… It is more than a feeling… I love her… I love Ava…' Peter gasped in his thoughts.

 _Peter originally thought it was shocking, strange, and suicidal to love Ava. But now… He didn't… He could feel his cheeks burn like the sun, his limbs went numb, his breath caught in his throat, and he felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. He realized it: he's in love with Tiger._

"I love her…" Peter gasped.

 _The thoughts of Ava killing him for this vanished. And the biggest grin that ever spread across his face appeared. He leaped into a tree, and climbed to the top. Then he started running/jumping across the very tops of the trees._

"I LOVE HER! I LOVE WHITE TIGER!" Peter shouted with joy.

 _With a powerful thrust of his legs he jumped towards the clouds._

"WWWWOOOOHHHHHOOOOO!" Peter screamed to the heavens.

 **To be continued…**


	29. Chapter 28

**INeedAUsername8: in the good kind of way?...**

 **Guest: humor me**

 **IHaveNoName and IDC: hmm?**

 **Ilikehats2: sorry…**

 **Plasma57: thank you**

 **Chapter 28: The Intel**

 _(In Avengers' Tower)_

 _The designs for the weapons had been completed. Iron Man, Falcon, and Ant-Man had finished the blueprints and total layouts of the different devices. SHIELD engineers had worked beside the 3 men and made enough for some of the heroes, the SHIELD teams accompanying the heroes, and the Nighstalkers also. The vampire killers weren't pleased by this, they wanted to kill every vampire in Dracula's castle. But White Tiger had… kindly persuaded them to go along with their methods. A few of them are walking around with bruises and cuts…. on several parts of their bodies. The group still awaited word from Iron-Fist and Doctor Strange._

"How much longer will it take them?!" White Tiger snarled, as she paced around in the main room. "Easy girl, they'll find something." Power Man calmly said, trying to calm Tiger. "It's been days! They should have something by now!" White Tiger hissed.

 _Tiger had become more impatient and agitated with each passing day. It didn't matter if luck was on their side or not, her anger was rising. Most of the assembled individuals started questioning what was going on with her. This had started after Peter had been taken by Dracula. Everyone was worried about Spider-Man, but White Tiger was… catty… The team experienced this when Kraven arrived so long ago. Peter had calmed her down, but no one could really do the same for her now. Aunt May was able to get through to her every now and then, but it wasn't enough._

"The lass has grown angrier with each passing day since the loss of the Man of Spiders." Thor said, scratching his chin. "You sound like he's dead." Tiger hissed. "Apologies lass, I didn't mean to confuse you with my words." The prince of Asgard replied calmly.

 _Tiger snarled and continued pacing. Then a bright orange orb of energy appeared in the middle of the room._

"They're here!" Power Man called out as he jumped to his feet.

 _Everyone else ran into the room to hear from Fist and Strange. The orb 'released' the two, the teleportation having finished._

"Do you have the intel?" Fury asked. "Yes… more than we realized we'd find." Strange replied. "Well don't just stand there! Tell us!" Tiger screeched.

 _Everyone turned to look at her, but she paid them no attention. Strange nodded, agreeing they need to know now._

"I'll just show you." Strange replied.

 _He spread out his arms and said something in a foreign language. Two bright, blue orbs of mystic energy appeared, one in each hand. The energy brightened and transported them into some kind of white room. All gathered looked around in confusion. Then a projection appeared in front of them. It was large enough for all of them to see with trouble._

"What is this?" Hulk asked. "When Daniel and I turned to the mystic arts for answers… we witnessed parts of Dracula's history." The sorcerer replied. "And?" Red-Hulk added. "… You have to see for yourself…" Strange answered.

 _The first memory 'slide' appeared on screen. All discussed what they saw._

"Who's he?" Falcon said. "That voice sounds familiar." Hannibal said, scratching his chin. "Here comes Mr. Smiles…" Nova grumbled. "I wish he was here right now." Tiger snarled as she literally flexed her claws. "Ava dear, please." May said, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

 _Ava grumbled, but retracted her claws._

"Just some punk wanting to be a monster." One of the Nightstalkers hissed.

 _Some of the others gave him cold looks, not happy with his words. He remained silent, and they all returned their attention to the screen. The unknown man's words shocked everyone gathered._

"Wait! Is he…?" Nova hissed. "Did he give…?" Falcon gasped. "So… he's behind this…" Captain America grunted, as an unamused look spread across his face. "You mean to tell me…?" Red-Hulk growled. "Wait… No… I… He…" Hannibal gasped, fear in his voice. "What Hannibal?" Blade said. "Here comes the next memory." Strange said. "Just tell us later." The dhampir said.

 _Hannibal was barely able to, but he nodded in agreement. The next memory appeared on the screen._

"Great…" Cap grumbled. "This is where the hunt for your blood took roots at?" Ant-Man said. "This doesn't…" Tiger growled, but Iron-Fist interjected, "Please my friend, all of these memories are important."

 _Tiger grunted, but nodded._

"So this was how he was able to manipulate Dracula?" Iron Man said. "Indeed, not a good moment." Cap sighed.

 _The next memory appeared on screen._

"What's this?" She-Hulk said. "What is he doing? Is that some kind of ritual?" Iron Spider asked. "What's that in that mound? Is that… fabric?" A-Bomb said, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh yeah! Get those evil sons of bitches!" One of the Nightstalkers cheered as the silver armed men appeared.

 _Many of the heroes glowered at him, not amused._

"Ooh… Pretty swords. Nice and shiny." Skaar said, eyes fixed on the gleaming blades. "Just a… show Skaar…" She-Hulk said.

 _Skaar grumbled in defeat. Aunt May screamed in shock and fear as she saw Dracula rip apart a man. Coulson cloaked her eyes with his hands. He did his best to calm her down. May now saw the power Dracula originally had. But this caused more fear to swell in her heart, not even wanting to imagine what the vampire king could do now._

"He's… so angry… I haven't seen him this so furious before…. But why?" Cap said, rubbing his chin. "Is... Is Dracula crying?" Tiger gasped, disbelief in her voice and eyes.

 _What could possibly cause Dracula… to cry? Tiger didn't understand it, no except Fist and Strange realized the truth. Then the next memory appeared on screen._

"Is… that Dracula?" Cap gasped. "Indeed." Strange replied. "I… didn't know he was once human." The super-soldier replied. "Keep watching." Strange said. "He looks… so normal…" Power Man said. "What the…?" Nova said. "Who is she…?" Iron Man chuckled. "Really Stark?" Widow grunted. "What?" Stark grumbled. "That's sweet." Dagger cooed. "Aww." She-Hulk cooed.

 _The memory ended, and everyone was transported back to the main room._

"Who was that?" Falcon asked. "Wait! I remember seeing something in that mound! It looked like fabric! I think it was red, the same red as the woman's dress." A-Bomb gasped as he held his head with both hands. "Wait! You don't mean what I think you mean?" Hawkeye said. "That woman was in that mound!" A-Bomb screeched. "Are you sure, Rick?" Hulk asked. "100% big guy." A-Bomb answered, a serious look on his face.

 _Strange remembered a piece of information in one of the books he read. At first he thought it was irrelevant, but now he knew its part in everything that has happened so far._

"In my library, I recall something I learned from one of my books." The sorcerer said. "What Doctor?" Fist asked. "That woman… was Dracula's wife." Strange answered. "WHAT?!" Everyone else screeched.

 _At the revelation of Dracula's loss of the one he loved dearly… it truly shook everyone up a bit. Even Tiger was having mixed thoughts… But she was still angry at the vampire._

"That still doesn't justify what he's done!" White Tiger growled. "Agreed, we now have the intel we need. Time to plan for our attack." Widow said.

 _Hannibal was shocked by the news of Dracula's dearly departed, but the first memory made him far more nervous. Blade remembered his friend wanted to say something earlier._

"What did you want to say earlier? You didn't look very good." Blade asked, turning to his friend.

 _Everyone present turned to look at the Nightstalker. His expression is one of fear and horror._

"The… The man from the first memory… the one who gave Dracula his plan… I know him…" Hannibal gasped. "How?" Cap said. "He was once a Nightstalker." He answered. "So you kicked him out and..." Falcon started to say, but Hannibal interjected, "He's dead… I saw him die."

 _Everyone present had looks of shock, confusion, and horror appear on their faces._

 _ **To be continued…**_


	30. Chapter 29

**(Some of the things in this chapter I completely came up with, I don't believe these are actual 'things')**

 **Plasma57: thank you**

 **Ilikehats2: thanks**

 **Songbird73: I'm just trying to do the best I can**

 **Chapter 29: A Dead Man's Tale**

 _(In Avengers' Tower)_

 _Everyone was speechless, they didn't expect to hear what Hannibal revealed about the man in the first memory the group witnessed. Everyone present saw that all the color had drained from the Nighstalker's face. Blade was most confused by this. He thought he had met every Nightstalker before. Hannibal hadn't mentioned this unknown man before. This put a new kink in the chain, and everyone present wanted to know who that guy is._

"Who is that guy?" A-Bomb asked. "How do you know him?" Iron Spider said. "And what do you mean: he's dead?" Ant-Man asked.

 _Hannibal snapped out of his state of mind. But his eyes still showed signs of worry. But he started to explain._

"He uh… He and I were partners originally in killing vampires. We met during one of my hunts. I was after some vamp, a nasty one. The guy was one of his next victims. After I killed that vamp, he wanted to join me. I was reluctant at first, but I agreed. After doing the gig for some time, I realized I needed help." Hannibal said. "What's his name?" Widow asked. "I don't know… We didn't reveal each others' names incase people went hunting for us. We came up with 'codenames'. I was called Silver Shot, he chose the name, The Ripper." Hannibal answered.

 _Some present shuddered at the name, thinking of what the man would do. Others weren't so… shocked. Fury was unimpressed, but he and the others needed to know more._

"Why did he call himself that?" Fury asked. "I asked him the same thing… He told me he'd show me why on our next hunt. After finding another vamp… Ripper proceeded to gut the vamp when we immobilized it. He took his time, savoring the moments of cutting the vamp apart. I didn't know what to think, but I didn't mind it since it was a vampire." Hannibal said.

 _White Tiger snarled at him, horrified that the man didn't care because the victim was another species. Hannibal was a little unnerved, but returned to his memories of the Ripper._

"Over the next few years we fought and killed a countless number of vampires. But as time went by, the more vamps died… the more I thought they'd come looking for us… But Ripper assured me we'd be ok. Strange enough, we were. There weren't any signs of vamps tracking us. I was at first overjoyed, that we were winning our war with vampires." Hannibal said. "War?" Cap said, an unamused look on his face. "… But I eventually started questioning how we were able to stay clear of vampires before hunting them." Hannibal said.

 _Blade was surprised. In his years of killing vampires, he'd face those who were able to track him. Those were vampires who would be called in human terms: contract-killers. Those vamps were savage and brutal fighters. Some battles were more costly than others, sometimes leaving him with a broken arm or leg and a lot of scars. But hearing Hannibal and Ripper evaded vampires with great success piqued his interest even more._

"How were you able to evade them for so long?..." Blade asked. "I eventually saw Ripper pull out this strange looking trinket from his coat. He did something, some kind of incantation. When he saw what I witnessed he explained he found this years ago." Hannibal said. "And this didn't… make you wonder?" Falcon asked. "It did for a little bit, but he revealed the day we met he was actually pretending to be a victim of that killer vamp. He was just waiting for the right moment to kill it. I was aggravated at first for him not telling me, but I calmed down. But something… strange started happening." Hannibal said. "What? What happened?" Coulson asked.

 _Hannibal rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing how the next part would affect everyone present._

"When we tracking vamps to one of their… hideouts… We found a building full of them… But not your normal vampires… These were pure-bloods, born from two vampire parents. We heard one of them talking about the next generation that was downstairs. We thought they were experimenting on other vamps, using science to make stronger vamps. After killing all those present on the ground level and upper floors, we headed downstairs…." Hannibal said. "What? What did you find?" Fury asked.

 _Hannibal sighed._

"It turned out there weren't some super vampires in test tubes in a secret lab… They were actually children... Literal vampire children. They all looked anywhere from 4 to 6 years old. I could tell they were actual children because they were awkward about using their abilities. At first I didn't know what to think… But what I ever planned to do didn't come to pass…. Ripper just killed them all. The kids screamed for help… Apparently many of their parents were in the same building." Hannibal revealed.

 _Everyone's faces had looks of horror and disgust on them. A few were furious._

"And you just stood there?" Cap hissed. "You let him kill a bunch of kids!" Hulk snarled. "I didn't know what to say… He reasoned with me those 'kids' would become the things we hunted. So I went along with it." Hannibal said. "You… you sick…" White Tiger growled, her anger boiling. "But that wasn't the worst part…" Hannibal said. "What could possibly be worse?!" Werewolf by Night bellowed, a savage growl thick in his already furious voice.

 _The others looked at the Nightstalker with furious expressions._

"After a little time… More of his beliefs on vampire hunting surfaced. After killing a vamp in its lair we found prisoners. People who'd been strung up for feeding time…. As I was about to release them… Ripper killed them…. I was horrified that he killed them… Ripper said that they could've been turned and that we couldn't allow any more vamps to roam free." Hannibal said.

 _Werewolf by Night grabbed Hannibal by his throat and held him against a wall. He readied his free 'paw' to strike the man. The other Nightstalkers were about to rush to Hannibal's aid, but some of the heroes blocked their path. White Tiger walked up to stand beside Jack, who growled with anger at Hannibal._

"What else?" Tiger hissed. "Eventually I got tired of his methods and said we should split ways. But he begged me not to, that he'd change his ways… I gave him a second chance…" Hannibal coughed.

 _Werewolf by Night tightened his hold on the man's throat, not happy with the man's sentence._

"How'd he… die?" Fury asked as he came to stand beside Tiger and Jack. "On a hunt, we tracked some vamps to an abandoned warehouse. We found nothing, and when I exited the building… It exploded… I saw Ripper still inside… Before I could run in to help, the fire had already spread through the exits before the explosion occurred. The last thing I saw was Ripper standing there before the fire blocked my vision of him… Please… let me go…" Hannibal hacked.

 _Jack looked at Fury, who nodded at the lycan. Werewolf by Night looked back at the Nightstalker and growled right in his face, before letting him go. Hannibal dropped to the ground, he grabbed his throat. The man let out a terrible bit of coughing and hacking._

"When this is all over… I'm putting you and your group under arrest. I'll let Blade put you in cuffs. Understood Blade?" Fury said.

 _The Nightstalkers looked at him, with hope in their eyes. Blade was horrified at what Hannibal revealed. While he killed vampires, he couldn't fathom the thought of killing a human. He was most angry. So he nodded at the Director of SHIELD._

"B-Blade?!" Hannibal gasped. "Sorry… but you don't deserve freedom after the mission is complete. There's no telling what you haven't told me, King. And that goes for the rest of you." Blade snarled in response. "But... why?" One of the Nightstalkers started to say, but Fury interjected by remarking, "Why keep you on mission?... We need the bodies." Fury said, before walking off.

 _The Nightstalkers were shocked, but admitted defeat. They didn't have much hope for freedom in these circumstances._

"So that's a dead man's tale huh?" Iron Man said. "Indeed, but apparently this dead man... isn't dead." Widow growled.

 **To be continued…**


	31. Chapter 30

**Ilikehats2: sorry, that thing will be 'identified' in a few chapters later**

 **Chapter 30: You Are Right**

 _(In Dracula's castle)_

 _Peter's attitude had changed for the better. His former despair has transformed into great joy. The change had occurred when he finally realized his feeling for Ava Ayala, a.k.a. White Tiger. After so much heart-break and sadness in his life, he'd found true joy. The only problem is that he wasn't around her to reveal his feelings for the girl. Currently he's literally dancing on the ceiling of the room he's been staying in at Dracula's fortress._

 **(Who would've thought I'd fall for Ava?... Who cares?! This is great! Wait till I…. Oh wait… I'm still here at Dracula's castle… Shit… But still, I'm in love!)**

 _The newborn hummed a wonderful tune as he danced. But he still had to get back, and he didn't know how he'd do it. He hadn't seen Dracula in the last 8 hours. The vampire king was busy with preparing for the vampire species's rise to power in the world._

 **(I guess I gotta go find him…)**

 _Peter dropped to the ground with ease and walked out of the room. He wandered the halls, trying to find the lord of vampires. The newborn avoided the vampires throughout the castle. As hard as he tried, he couldn't find the vampire king. Peter didn't know what to do/think. He figured Dracula was in the room dedicated to his dearly departed wife. The young turn-blood couldn't/didn't want to imagine the vampire's pain. Losing your heart is something Peter didn't ever wish to experience. Yes, losing Uncle Ben was the worst experience in Peter's life… But what Dracula went through, twice to be exact, Peter just wished it wouldn't ever happen._

'Where is he? I thought I'd see him by now?' Peter thought to himself as he scanned his surroundings.

 _For the next hour or so he searched, but with no success. When he thought he wouldn't find him…he did. The lord of vampires is talking to 4 vampires in one of the halls. With silence he watches from afar. Then the 5 vamps walked into a room. Peter moved over to the door quickly and put his ear to the door. He heard them continue to walk._

'How big is this place?' Peter thought to himself.

 _With cautious stealth he opened/closed the door without making a sound. He turned to see a long hall with about a dozen doors on each side of him and half a dozen doors at the end of the hall._

 **(You have got to be kidding me…)**

 _He slowly crept through the hall. He used his enhanced hearing to try to locate the vampires. Within a few moments he was able to find their voices. As he tracked the sound, he realized it came from above him._

'He's in the ceiling… Clever.' He thought to himself.

 _Peter jumped to the ceiling, but put his ear to it. He decided he needed to listen in on what they were talking about._

 _(In the secret room)_

 _Dracula and the elders sat in the same room where they had their first meeting some days ago. They had decided to have another meeting. The group sat around the table._

"Time for the second meeting of the Council of Elders." Dracula said. "Hal ini hampir waktu, Tuanku (It is almost time, my lord)." Budi asked. "Ich kann es kaum erwarten (I can hardly wait)." Eornost chuckled, rubbing his hands together. "My lord, our time is almost here." Samuel said, a smile on his face. "Yes, All Hallows Eve is in just 2 days. The transference ritual start once the solar eclipse occurs. Once the sun is hidden from the sky is when the spell will be at its greatest strength." Dracula said.

 _The lord of vampires looked like he was unsure, and the others noticed this._

"Va tutto bene, mio signore (Is everything alright, my lord)?" Paula asked. "Nothing... just hoping this will go over smoothly… Our kind has suffered for to long at the hands of humans… It's time we rised and took this world from their monstrous hands. To many of my people have died." Dracula replied. "Memang, tidak ada mengatakan berapa banyak dari kita telah meninggal (Indeed, there's no telling how many of us have died)." Budi sighed. "The mortal villains have been constructing weapons and armor for us to utilize. And with them and other compelled mortals that can aid us in battle, we'll be able to take control of the planet." The vampire king said.

 _(In the hall)_

 _Peter couldn't understand many of the words spoken from the secret room, but he figured it wasn't good. At hearing Dracula's words, he froze. Even though Dracula had revealed his other side, Peter knew that the vampire king would most likely be ruthless in his possible actions of trying to conquer humanity. He continued to listen so he could learn as much as possible._

 _(In the secret room)_

"Bagaimana dengan pahlawan (What about the heroes)?" Budi asked.

 _Before Dracula could answer, Eornost laughed. The vampire's laughing is like a great bull bellowing, the repetitious sounds filling the room._

"The heroes?! They will fall! I'll fight them all myself and see how their blood tastes!" Eornost chuckled in English.

 _(In the hall)_

 _Peter gasped at the vampire's boasting. A fierce anger boiled inside of him. He had heard enough._

"NO!" The newborn screeched as he threw his fist forward into the ceiling.

 _(In the secret room a few moments ago)_

 _Dracula wasn't happy with Eornost's comment. He had this problem with Eornost in the previous meeting. The lord of vampires had directly ordered no one would be killed._

"I thou…" Dracula started to say, but he and the rest of the councils heard a scream from below.

 _Then about 10 feet from them, a fist emerged from the floor. Before they could react, a figure jumped through the monster truck-wheel sized hole. It was a young man, a newborn vampire they all recognized. The look in his eyes expressed a fearsome rage in them. Eornost was most upset at the newborn's action._

"What is the meaning of this?!" Eornost growled in English. 'That's him!' Peter screeched in his mind.

 _Within a blur of moments Peter used his enhanced speed and greater strength to pin the vampire elder against the table. He immobilized both arms by locking them together in his strong hands and stayed clear of the legs which shook with violent vigor._

"You will not touch them! Any of them!" Peter shrieked. "Why not! They are all..." Eornost started to growl when Dracula interjected, "Because the girl he loves is among them." "AND IF YOU TOUCH HER I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WEREN'T EVER BORN!" Peter screamed in blistering rage.

 _The council was silent, all except for the sound of the smile spreading across Dracula's face._

"You finally realized it." Dracula said. "Yes… I have." Peter replied. "Così bella (So beautiful)." Paula cooed, a smile on her face. "I'm glad you've found where your heart lays my boy… But you've interrupted something… important." Dracula said with both a sigh and a growl. "You can't just fight humanity!" Peter cried.

 _The council members sighed._

"Young man, you don't have any idea why…" Budi started to say in English when Peter interjected, "Yes I do!" "Really? Please, explain." Samuel said sarcastically.

 _The newborn glowered at him but cleared his throat._

"Peter? Before you begin... Please release Eornost. He won't attempt anything… physical… Right my friend?" Dracula said. "Y… Yes my lord…" The elder sighed, but growled at the same time.

 _Peter released his hold on the elder. Eornost slowly got up, a look of aggravation on his face. He wasn't happy; he had just been man-handled by a newborn._

"Please." Budi said politely. "Some time ago… before I became… me… I lost someone important to me… for no reason at all… That man was the father I never had. He taught me so much about life, that I'll always be grateful for his lessons. And he was taken from me, killed by some creep with a gun. I found him, had him where and how I wanted him: in a corner alone and begging for mercy. I wanted to kill him there and then. To make him pay for what he did to the man who raised me as his own. But I realized if I did that… I'd be just like him… And the man who lost his life… the lessons he taught me would've been tossed away like yesterday's news. So I walked away, to be better." Peter said.

 _The council members were silent. They didn't expect to hear this. All of them had lost those important to them, and they hated the people responsible. At hearing the newborn's story, they didn't know what to think now._

'His memory… I remember seeing it… witnessing it… The pain he endured… But his heart… his pure heart, led him to a… noble path… I see why he has earned his heart…' Dracula thought to himself.

 _Dracula stood up. The council members, who were seated (Eornost had taken his seat after being released), started to follow their king's lead. The lord of vampires gestured for them to keep sitting with a wave of his hand. They did as their king asked. All present waited for Dracula's response._

"…. You are right…" Dracula said.

 _The council members gasped, but the surprise subsided as their king asked for them to listen._

"For to long I've wanted humanity to pay for their violence against my kind… It's been a long war with those who wish harm upon my people. But I understand where you are coming from Mr. Parker… I now realize... What our kind must do. To many have died on both sides. I can't bear to see anyone else die… All of us have lost people we've cared about." Dracula said.

 _The elders began nodding, truly agreeing with their king. Peter's eyes opened with surprise._

 **(C… Can it be?)**

"Does this mean…?" Peter gasped.

 _A genuine smile appeared on Dracula's face._

"We will make peace with humanity." Dracula said.

 _A smile of hope spread across Peter's face._

"But... what… about…" Peter stammered. "I will figure something out… You will return to Ms. Ayala." Dracula replied. "Thank you." Peter said as a tear dripped down his face. "No… Thank you." The lord of vampires said, a peaceful expression on his face.

 **To be continued…**


	32. Chapter 31

**Guest of honor: how would you (if you haven't already) celebrate once who realized you were in love? (Not trying to be rude, just asking)**

 **Guest: humor me**

 **Plasma57: thank you**

 **Ilikehats2: you'll see**

 **Chapter 31: I'm What?!**

 _(In Avengers' Tower)_

 _Over the past 15 hours, the assembled individuals gathered to fight Dracula and save Spider-Man had completely prepared. All the weapons have been fully designed/constructed for everyone who'd been chosen to utilize them. The SHIELD squads and Nightstalkers are the support troops or 'average soldier'. The heroes are the 'main force'. But everyone had a part to play; no one could afford to falter from their objective. But some of the heroes felt they could leave behind the Nightstalkers, but Fury had ordered for them to go with them. Currently everyone who's being 'deployed for battle' is walking in/out of one of Tony's examination rooms._

"Man that still stings." Nova said, rubbing his arm. "What's wrong? A little needle hurt you?" Power Man chuckled. "That's not fair! You got to drink the serum!" Sam hissed. "Impenetrable skin baby." Luke chuckled. "While it's not the worst feeling, it didn't feel good." Iron Spider said. "Why did you have to take it? You've got armor?!" screeched. "In case they get through it." Iron Spider replied.

 _Thor chuckled at their discomfort._

"Come now younglings, surely those tiny…" The Asgardian started to say when a scream blocked his voice's volume.

 _Everyone turned to see Hawkeye walk out of the room, cussing under his breath._

"I hate shots!" The archer yelled with irritation. "Looks like we found someone whinier than Nova." Power Man laughed. "Hey!" Sam hissed. "Will you stop crying!" A familiar voice snarled.

 _Everyone turned to see White Tiger walking out of the room, unfazed. She wasn't amused with their complaining._

"These shots are for our benefit remember." Tiger said. "Yeah, yeah… Ow!" Nova said before/after Tiger hit him in the shoulder.

 _White Tiger shook her head and then walked away._

"The lass is still upset…" Thor sighed. "She's been like that since Spider-Man was captured. What's up with her?" Hawkeye grumbled as he came to stand beside his fellow Avenger.

 _White Tiger walked into another room. From a distance away, Aunt May saw her. She decided to talk to her; she realized something was going on. The others saw this._

"What are they up to?" The archer said, rubbing his chin. "We can find out." Nova said, deviously.

 _Hawkeye grinned._

 _(In the other room)_

 _Tiger sat down on the window ledge and looked out the window to view the city. Never before had she thought it seemed so vast. She'd all across the city, for reasons quite obvious. But it felt empty though, something was missing. Tiger sighed with an emotion hard to categorize._

"Missing someone?" A familiar voice asked from behind Ava. "Huh? What?" Ava said as she turned around.

 _In the doorway stood Aunt May leaning against the door calmly._

"Can I come in?" The older woman chuckled. "Uh…. I guess?..." Tiger replied. 'What's she doing in here?' Tiger thought to herself.

 _May shut the door behind her and then walked over to sit by Ava. She too looked out the window to look at the city._

"So odd… Not seeing him out there…" May sighed. "… Yeah… It's getting old… him not being here…" Tiger said. "Are you ok dear?" May asked. "I'm fine! Why are you asking me?" White Tiger stammered.

 _May chuckled slightly. Tiger gave her a quizzical look._

"You miss him." May said. "He's my friend… why wouldn't I?" Tiger quickly replied.

 _(Outside the door)_

 _Nova and Hawkeye are listening in on the conversation. Nova had taken off his helmet so he could put his ear to the door like Hawkeye. Everyone else walked over to see what they're doing._

"Cl…" Black Widow started to say when the archer shushed her. "They're having a 'private conversation'." Nova whispered, a smug grin on his face. "Want a better version?" Iron Man chuckled.

 _Both Nova and Hawkeye grinned._

 _(In the room)_

 _A small spy bot flew under the door and into the room. The two women chatting didn't notice it as it sat above them on the wall. It began recording their conversation._

"Ava dear… You've been most… uh… unpredictable lately. Ever since my boy's kidnapping. A friend would be most unhappy. But you're more than just unhappy." May said.

 _Ava remained silent. May was correct. Tiger was far more than just unhappy... she's furious, angry, vengeful, and greatly saddened. Tiger tried to avert her gaze from May._

"It's ok dear to be sad. It's natural. I'd be upset if you weren't." May chuckled. "I… just didn't expect it to be him… Why him?..." Tiger stammered, her voice filled with sadness.

 _May sighed and then looked at the girl's mask. She could see stains on them._

"Take your mask off dear." May said. "What?" Tiger replied, confusion in her voice. "Please… Let me look at you…" May said.

 _Tiger hesitated at first._

"It's ok dear. There's no one in here but us." May said.

 _(In the main room of the tower)_

 _Stark, Clint, and Sam sat on the couch looking at the holographic screen connected to the camera in Iron Man's spy bot. The chuckled with irony at May's statement. The others shook their heads._

 _(In the other room)_

 _Tiger nodded slowly, and then even more slowly took off her mask. And May gasped as she saw the girl's face. The girl's eyes are blood-shot and tears are streaming down her face. She'd been crying without end._

"You look terrible dear. Have you gotten any sleep?" May said. "… No…" Tiger said. "Dear… Is there something you're not telling me?" May asked. "N-No…" Ava sobbed.

 _Then it clicked in her mind… the possible truth._

"Ava… before Peter was taken… did you two talk?" She asked. "Yes… I just apologized to him about being mad at him." Tiger answered. "And did you do anything else…?" May continued. "Uh… no…" Ava said, there wasn't much conviction in her voice. "Did you two… hug?..." She asked. "What?" Tiger gasped. 'Huh!' May gasped in her mind, but kept her expression calm. "Uhhh…no…" Ava stammered. "You two held hands?..." May continued. "H-How did you?..." Ava started to say when May interjected, "And you looked into one anothers' eyes… And felt this feeling which you can't forget…" May added.

 _Tiger's facial expression was one of shock and surprise. What was Peter's aunt talking about?_

"I felt it when I did it with my Ben." May said. "W-What are you talking about?" White Tiger gasped.

 _A warm smile spread across May's face and tears streamed down her happy face. She took hold of the girl's hands in her own_

"You're in love with Peter…. You're in love with my boy…" May said, her voice filled with calmness and yet joy at the same time.

 _(In the main room)_

 _Some of the individuals gasped with shock and surprise._

"AWWW!" Dagger and She-Hulk cooed as the revelation. "Ah ha! So the lass is in love with the Man of Spiders!" Thor said, happiness in his voice. "So that's why she's been so hostile." Falcon said.

 _Others smiled. Fist was one of the main ones. He'd suspecting there was something different, yet special between Spider-Man and White Tiger. The truth was out now._

'I knew it.' Fist mused in his mind.

 _(In the other room)_

 _Ava was as quiet as mouse. She hadn't expected those words to come out of May's mouth. The look on Ava's face is one of extreme shock, her eyes wide. Her in love with Peter Parker?_

"I'M WHAT?!" White Tiger shrieked with surprise.

 _The intensity of the sound caused May to grimace in pain. But she returned to her smile. Before she could reply, she saw Tiger was huffing in shock. Ava looked like she was going to have a seizure._

'ME AND WEB-HEAD?! WHAT?! HOW?! WHY?! N-NO! IT CAN'T BE!' Ava screamed in her mind.

 _White Tiger couldn't fathom the thought of her being in love with Spider-Man. He's goofy, unprofessional, unpredictable, and lazy. She's serious, passionate, no-nonsense, and fierce. Tiger couldn't see the intimate bonds between the two._

"Dear it's ok! It's strange and alien at first. But once you realize and embrace the truth, it's a wonderful and beautiful thing. Believe me." May said, the smile growing wider on her face. "I-I… I mean…" Ava stammered. "Calm down dear. It's going to be fine. You need to get some rest. Remember, tomorrow you all are going to get my boy back." May said. "O-Ok… What the…?" Ava said as she hears a buzzing sound and looked up.

 _(In the main room)_

 _Sam, Clint, and Stark are laughing hysterically as they roll around on the couch. The others shake their heads in disappointment. Two of them look at the screen and their expressions change instantly._

"HAHAHAHA! T…." Hawkeye stopped laughing when he saw the grins on Fury and Widow's faces.

 _Sam and Tony stopped laughing when they heard Hawkeye's laughing vanish. They looked at him with confusion. Then they glanced at the grins of Fury and Widow. Natasha pointed to the screen. The three jokesters followed her 'directions' and saw something that changed their expressions. On the screen it didn't show the two women talking, it showed them. They looked up to see Ava and May. They had less than amused looks across their faces._

 _ **(THIS IS GONNA BE SWEET!)**_

 _Ava crushed the spy bot in her hand and let it drop to the ground. She put the mask back on then flexed her claws._

"Oh shit." The three jokesters gulped.

 _Tiger growled as she leapt at them, claws first._

 _(Outside the tower on the ground)_

 _The people walking on the streets stopped instantly when they heard these loud, 'girly' screams of hysterical fear/pain. They all shrugged and kept walking._

 **To be continued…**


	33. Chapter 32

**(What you 'see' in this chapter is made-up… at least to my knowledge… I doubt it's in the comics (but I don't know for sure))**

 **Ilikehats2: haha**

 **Plasma57: thank you**

 **Chapter 32: Much Easier**

 _(In Dracula's castle, the day before All Hallows Eve)_

 _The Council of Elders (with some help from a wise newborn) had unanimously decided to cease the plans to take control of the planet. Plans were being made to fix all that had happened in the past few weeks. It wouldn't be simple, but the vampire nation would try to heal old wounds and make peace with humanity._

 _(In Peter's 'temporary chambers')_

 _Peter is currently fixing his Spider-Man costume. It had been damaged for some time and the newborn wasn't able to fix it since he'd 'arrived' at the fortress. But he's in a cheerful mood. He'd convinced the lord of vampires and his council of elders to try to make peace with humanity._

 **(Thank goodness my story worked. I'm glad their revenge has been put behind them. I know it's hard to forget, but it's for the greater good.)**

 _Dracula had testified to Peter's story, to prove the newborn was telling the truth. This was unexpected, but vital to Peter's plea to the council._

'Hopefully all will be set right now… And I can see everyone again… and tell Ava…' Peter thought to himself.

 _The newborn blushed at the memory of the girl. He'd finally realized his love for her; he just hoped she would feel the same. After some time, Peter finally finished the costume._

 **(Just like old times… had to rebuild this thing from... well you get the idea.)**

 _Then Peter remembered that Dracula was planning on readying the compelled villains for lock up/transport. The newborn had volunteered to help him._

'I'll leave this here for now.' Peter mused in his mind before exiting the room.

 _After a few minutes Peter walked into the room where Dracula had the villains creating weapons and armor. Several vampire soldiers are preparing cells and restraints for the villains. Peter looked around but couldn't find the lord of vampires. He scratched his head in confusion._

"Has anyone seen… his majesty?" Peter awkwardly asked. "No, we don't know where the king is at. The council might, they're in the barracks." A vampire answered as he worked on one of the cells. "Thanks!" Peter said, before walking off.

 _(In the barracks)_

 _The Council of Elders are talking with one another about the situation ahead. They are most nervous about what laid before them._

"I am most concerned about our efforts to make peace. The humans will not be happy with our sudden appearance." Samuel said. "Mungkin dengan kembalinya dan bantuan murni mereka, mereka akan lebih menerima damai kami (Perhaps with the return and help of their purest, they will be accepting of our peace)." Budi reasoned. "Ich bin mir nicht ganz überzeugt, sie haben uns mit der Annahme, getäuscht werden könnten und dann zu schlagen (I'm not completely convinced, they might mislead us with acceptance and then strike)." Eornost replied, rubbing his wiry beard. "It won't be easy my friend, but we must try." Samuel said. "Ciao bellezza (Hello handsome)." Paula chuckled as she saw someone walk into the barracks.

 _The other council members looked to see Peter walk into the room._

"Spider-Man, is something wrong?" Samuel asked. "Where is the king?" The newborn asked. "His majesty?.. I'm not sure; we haven't seen him since the meeting. He said he had to cut loose ends." Samuel answered. "Hmm…" Peter mumbled, rubbing his chin in wonder.

 _(In Dracula's throne room)_

 _The vampire king sat upon the same seat where he talked with the mystery man so long ago. He now awaited his arrival. They needed to talk, for there was much to discuss._

'After so many years… It is finally ending… This war, the bloodshed, all the senseless death… I have Mr. Parker to thank for that…' Dracula mused in his mind.

 _For the moment he is alone with his thoughts. Centuries of hatred and fear caused both vampire and human to come into conflict. Thousands were lost on both sides: women, children, and men. Their screams of fear still echoed in the memories of those remember them. Hopefully, with a peace created… they could all rest in peace. They had a human (well… mutant like human) to thank for their new perspective._

'Maybe… I could have my peace… But… I still miss Maria… Perhaps I could bring her back and live together once again.' Dracula thought to himself. "Your majesty." A familiar voice called.

 _Dracula looked up to see the mystery man standing before his throne. He bowed and stood back up. His wardrobe had changed from what they first met. The entirety of his 'look' is snow white: suit jacket, tie, dress shirt, dress pants, and dress shoes. His dirty blonde hair is combed back, clean and pristine as his clothes. The man's ice blue eyes intense, and the expression on his face unreadable._

"Thank you for coming. We have much to talk about." Dracula said. "About what, my lord?" The mystery man asked. "The plans… to conquer humanity… well… I've decided to discard them." Dracula answered. "Were my plans not good enough my lord?" The man asked, a hint of irritation in his voice. "No... they were well thought out I admit… But the council and I have decided on a new course of action." The lord of vampires replied. "Can I be of any service? What is your plan, may I ask?" The man said. "Perhaps… Peace with humanity." Dracula answered. "Well planned my lord. Deceive them into believing you want peace… and when they least expect it… you strike." The man replied, relief in his voice.

 _Dracula raised an eyebrow._

'What is this?...' Dracula thought to himself. "No deception… this war is going to end… in peace, no blood shed. The time of the vampire and human war is over. Millennia of endless death is finally going to end." Dracula said. "W-What?... But I thought you wanted to conquer humans?!" The man cried. "… Originally yes… But not anymore… I see the true path to the end of my kind's suffering." The vampire king replied. 'No…' The man hissed in his mind.

 _Dracula got off his throne and walked halfway down the room and stopped._

"Spider-Man has helped me realize the truth… that peace not conquering is what my species needs to survive in this world." Dracula said, not looking at the man. "Are you sure my lord?" the man asked. "Yes, maybe our two species could truly co-exist; vampires and humans living together in harmony and serenity." The vampire king replied. "Are you sure my lord?" The man asked, irritation thick in his voice. "I'm never been more sure in my long life." Dracula answered. 'DAMN IT!' The man screeched in his thoughts.

 _Dracula had been most surprised by the man's demeanor. When they first met, the man was nervous and afraid… but now… he's upset and annoyed._

"What is…" Dracula said as he turned to look at the man, but saw him holding something and fell silent. "Very well than…" The man snarled at the vampire king. 'It can't be…' Dracula gasped in his mind as his facial expression turned into one of horror.

 _The man held a strange object in his left hand. He held a round object twice the size of a silver dollar. It has a design of vampire's fangs in red coloring on its silver 'material'. On the rim of the object is the swirling, scarlet depiction of blood dripping. The look on the man's face is a mix of anger and amusement._

"Is that…" Dracula couldn't finish as the man interjected, "The Syphon Talisman? Indeed it is!"

 _Dracula had heard of the object, but hoped it wasn't real. He couldn't believe this man had it in his possession the entire time._

"Time to start things off." The man said.

 _The mystery man said something in a foreign language, and then instantly something that looked like a red bolt of lightning shot at the vampire king. It darted into the vampire, and what looked like an aura of red, static electricity surrounded the lord of vampires. Dracula let out a pained scream which echoed like a gail._

'Perfect.' The man chuckled.

 _Then, in a matter of moments, every vampire and compelled villain rushed into the room. The vampires gasped at the sight of their king being attacked._

"Stop him!" Peter cried.

 _Before any of them could move, the man said a few words in the same foreign language he used before. And then the same, but several more shots of energy shot out at all gathered in the room; this caused the same effect it did on Dracula. They all cried in pain and agony at the feeling._

"This will make things much easier." The mystery man chuckled.

 _Peter could feel it: the thirst. All of them could. The thirst for blood filled them, but intensified 100x. The mystery man laughed with wicked glee as the vampires let out snake-like hisses and leopard-like snarls which filled the castle's changed atmosphere._

 **To be continued...**


	34. Chapter 33

**Plasma57: thank you**

 **Ilikehats2: you already know who he is**

 **Chapter 33: Confliction and Denial**

 _(In Avenger's Tower, All Hallows Eve)_

 _Halloween... the day where anyone can be anyone/anything they want: a cowboy, a doctor, a dragon, a bandit, etc. But tonight the pleasantries for the assembled individuals at Avengers' Tower have been put aside for a mission. Tonight they have to assault the castle fortress of Dracula himself... The irony of it all… But it was no joke; tonight the worlds of the living and the dead will be connected. This is when the vampire king and his army will be at their strongest. All who are taking part in the castle siege are preparing for what laid ahead._

"Gear up everyone, leave nothing behind." Cap said. "You heard the man! Get ready for the battle!" Red-Hulk bellowed. "Yes sirs!" The SHIELD troopers called out as they prepared everything.

 _The guns' rounds being utilized in the missions have agents of gamma radiation, concentrated to only stun and temporarily immobilize vampires. They didn't know how many would be in the castle, so some of the heroes had equipped themselves with various other weapons which will have the same effect as the bullets._

"Is everyone efficiently armed?" Coulson asked.

 _All waiting to leave nodded._

"Good luck everyone. We'll keep watch with the Agents of SMASH's camera bots. What they will record will be only transmitted to SHIELD headquarters." The agent of SHIELD added. "That makes it so much better." She-Hulk grumbled. "Good luck." Coulson said.

 _Fury walked up and faced those assembled to go in this mission._

"Ladies and gentlemen, today your mission is to assault Dracula's fortress and stop his plans. He has an army of vampires and compelled minions. There's no telling how many of them are lurking in there. Tread with caution, keep your sense sharp, and protect one another. We don't know the exact nature of what he's doing in there, but you must stop him. Get in, stop him, find the kidnapped, and get out. Good luck and be careful. We'll be watching" The Director of SHIELD said.

 _Nick nodded and walked off with Coulson. As everyone walked out to the jets waiting for them, Tiger was pulled off to the side by Aunt May for a quick chat._

"Don't worry Ms. Parker, we'll get him back. There's no nothing to worry about." Tiger said. "Dear, I know that you'll get Peter back. But I'm also worried about you." May said. "W-What?... " White Tiger stammered. "You know what I'm talking about." She replied. "Ms. Parker I…" Tiger started to say when May said, "Ava, you're a strong and beautiful young woman. My boy is goofy yes... and hard-headed… but he has a heart of gold. He cares for you, dear. And I truly believe he loves you, and you him."

 _Tiger felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment._

"Ms. Parker I have to..." She tried to say, but May interjected again by saying, "Please don't deny your feelings. If you do, you'll regret. Please… embrace what you feel." Aunt May pleaded, taking Ava' hands in her's.

 _Black Widow walked back into the tower to see what was taking White Tiger._

"Ms. Ayala! Time to go!" Natasha called. "I have to go." Tiger stuttered and walked off.

 _Aunt May sighed and walked off. Tiger and Widow walked towards the True Justice, everyone having gotten onto the different aircraft taking them to the fortress._

"Was that…" Widow started to ask. "Nothing." Tiger replied quickly.

 _Natasha looked at her with an unreadable expression. Tiger didn't look at her, to many thoughts were going through her already conflicted mind. When the jets had loaded everyone and everything going on the mission, they took off. Everyone was silent, waiting for their time of arrival._

'I'm not in love with him! How could I be! I mean... come on!' Tiger growled in her mind.

 _Iron-Fist noticed her frustration and knew what was causing her to be in a turmoil._

"My friend, you are at war with your emotions. That won't help you in the battle to come." Fist said. "I'm fine Danny." Tiger hissed. "Conflicting emotions are a double-edged sword, it can cut both ways. You must make peace with the truth." Iron-Fist calmly replied. "I know what the truth is. And it's not what you're thinking." Tiger snarled, irritation thick in her voice.

 _The other heroes were looking at her with various expressions._

"Easy girl, just calm down." Power Man urged. "Yeah Tiger, it's ok." Iron Spider added. "Man I didn't ever think you and Spidey would have feeling for one another. But man was I wrong!" Agent Venom chuckled. "I don't have feeling for him!" Tiger snarled.

 _The situation wasn't going well. Her stubbornness was keeping her from concentrating on what lays ahead._

"Please try to calm down, we need to get ready." Hulk said. "My green friend is correct, the battle ahead will be most disastrous if not all the warriors are prepared." Thor added. "I am prepared." Tiger hissed. "Young lady… why is it so difficult to accept the truth?" Doctor Strange asked. "I don't…" Tiger started to growl but Strange continued, "I've read Peter's mind before, some of his best moment have been in your company. One thought I remember him thinking was: 'Ava is really special; I haven't met anyone like her before. I'm glad to have met her.'… Or something along those lines."

 _Tiger was speechless for a moment, her cheeks were burning up._

"We're here!" Cap called out.

 _Everyone completed final preparations for the attack. The jets soon landed and all passengers moved out. But Widow stopped Tiger for a moment._

"Ms. Ayala, your emotions are conflicting you. But please keep your mind straight as an arrow. This is a mission, you need to be ready." Widow explained. "Don't worry; I plan to see this mission completed successfully." Tiger replied, conviction in her voice.

 _Black Widow grinned then nodded. The two women moved out with their allies towards the castle. Cap and Wolverine are at the head of the group. Everyone capable of flight is walking. They were trying to make as little noise as possible. Everyone was in stealth-mode, their version of stealth anyways. Soon they arrived at the bush line where Cap and his recon team used to spy on the vampires. To their shock, there weren't any guards outside. Even more surprising: the gates are open._

"Are they in mist form?" Cloak whispered. "Hold on, let me check." Jack whispered in reply.

 _He inhaled the scents around him._

"No, there aren't any outside." Jack replied. "I can't find their scent outside." Logan added. "Zabu doesn't smell them out here either." Kazar said. "Move out. Be careful." Captain America said.

 _With caution, everyone hurried to the fortress._

"We move with caution. Stay together." Cap ordered. "Tight formation." Red-Hulk added.

 _The bunched together, but in a strong, yet flexible formation as they moved inside the fortress. After walking about 40 feet inside and with no one left outside, the doors slammed shut and locked._

 _ **(Not fucking again!)**_

 _Mists slithered around the group, circling them. Those there readied themselves. A familiar voice laughed with sinister glee._

"No…" Hannibal gasped. "Well isn't this not a surprise." The voice chuckled as a man in all white walked into view.

 _A cocky, arrogant smirk is on his face. His ice blue eyes locked on everyone present._

"The eclipse spells the end for all freaks." The mystery man snarled.

 **To be continued…**


	35. Chapter 34

**Guest of honor: you'll see**

 **Guest: understandable**

 **Plasma57: thank you**

 **Ilikehats2: sometimes a villain's motives are hard to understand**

 **Chapter 34: Hidden and Revealed**

 _(In Dracula's castle)_

 _The assembled group stood facing the man in white. They had expected a vanguard of vampire soldiers or the compelled villains to come out and fight them. But no, here stood one man with a mixed expression on his face. But one of the things bothering the group the most were the mystery man's words. The eclipse? What did he mean? Hannibal King looked at the man with an expression of horror. The mystery man's gaze moved to the Nightstalker's. His eyes started to narrow slightly._

"I must admit… I didn't expect to see you here… Silver Shot." The man deadpanned. "Ripper… I... I saw you die." Hannibal stammered. "I know, I heard you cry out in shock once the building exploded." Ripper replied. "Are you..." Hannibal started to say when Ripper interjected, "NO! How dare you think I'd become one of those monsters! Besides, one of them couldn't survive an explosion. No… I was prepared, set the stage. There was a trap door in the building… As soon as the flames blocked your vision, I made my exit." Ripper explained.

 _Hannibal couldn't believe what he was hearing. That his old comrade had faked his death? For what and why? The Nightstalker was thoroughly confused. Hannibal tried to talk, but no words could come out of his mouth._

"Still don't know all the facts? Let me elaborate… Our time together killing vampires was great. Cut off one head one moment; drink a beer the next to celebrate the previous moment. Believe me when I say I didn't want to leave your side. Sure you were soft and misguided on the life of killing vampires… But you still did. Eventually I realized in order to rid the earth of vampires… I'd have to leave… It wasn't a great realization… but a logical one… You kept on killing those monsters, with acolytes you trained." Ripper continued.

 _The group was thinking various things. They didn't understand what he meant._

"In order to kill all vampires efficiently… I knew I'd have to reveal their existence to the public. Humanity needs to know. For once they saw vampires for the monsters they are… We'd go to war with them… Wipe them from reality, not a single one left… But I kept thinking along the lines of the other freaks in the world: so called heroes… and their enemies: villains…" Ripper continued.

 _The group wasn't becoming more relaxed by the man's words. He had the nerve to call them freaks. His arrogance could be felt with every breath he took and every word that emerged from his mouth. Some of the heroes are getting most impatient; they didn't have time for this._

"Stand down Ripper and come quietly!" Captain America ordered. "Even the great super-soldier is a freak… a monster… He may pretend at being human… but that serum… just made him something monstrous under all the so called bravery and bravado." Ripper snarled, hatred thick in his voice.

 _Other heroes were getting more agitated; this man was proving himself more of a jerk with each moment. The man's angry stare kept gazing along the group._

"I've heard you sided with a dhampir… a half-breed… Pathetic! He is part of the same monster that we killed SS! How dare you side with a freak!" Ripper bellowed.

 _Blade's grip on his sword tightened, his anger boiling more with each passing second._

"Really Ripper? Look where you are! What you're doing! You have become Dracula's lapdog!" Hannibal hissed back.

 _Ripper wasn't pleased by his old comrade's reply._

"You think I was working for him?... For Dracula?... I WAS PLANNING TO MANEUVER HIM AND HIS PESTILENCE TO THEIR DEMISE!" Ripper bellowed. "How?" Hannibal calmly replied. "By manipulating him into taking control of every freak in this world and killing those who stood in the way. And eventually launch attacks across the globe. Once humanity united to kill the monsters, then I would've stepped in to train those who volunteered to fight the monsters!" Ripper answered.

 _Hannibal's eyes widened in horror. He wasn't the only one, the other members of the group sent to assault the castle showed expressions of horror at the man's words._

"Countless people would've died! Did you ever think there'd be enough people left to bask in the moment once your plans were completed?!" Hannibal screeched. "Once all those monsters were destroyed, then we wouldn't have to worry about loss of human life." Ripper replied.

 _The group assembled was horrified by his words; he would sacrifice an unknown amount of lives just to have humans kill the vampire species?_

"I didn't want things to end up this way old friend… But it seems like you all will have to be put under the control of the vampires… And once you join them, you will aid them in their attack against humanity. You will tell the world you chose their side willingly… for power, for control… for domination… And then... all freaks will die…" Ripper added.

 _The group was through with listening._

"Put your hands behind you head and get on the ground! By order of SHIELD!" The Alpha squad leader shouted. "No… **Subdue them** …" Ripper hissed.

 _From the hidden kinks of the hall emerged the compelled minions. They groaned in a zombie-like manner as they stared blankly at the group before them. Ripper walked away, deep into the castle._

"We don't have time for this! After him!" Cap ordered.

 _Juggernaut charged forward, increasing in speed with every step. Power Man was about to return the blow he'd received earlier. But someone else met the villains in his own full charge. Rhino and Juggernaut clashed in the middle of the room. Both wrestled for dominance as the battled. The other villains charged forward._

"We need a group to stay here a fight these guys!" Iron Man said. "Way ahead of you!" A voice called out.

 _A team which consisted of Ant-Man, Skaar, Power Man, Falcon, Iron Spider, and the Zeta & Gamma squads rushed forward to fight the villains._

"We got things here! Just stop him and save Webs!" Power Man called out as he punched the Wendigo King. "Thanks guys! Let's go!" Hulk bellowed. "Tiger! Make sure you tell Webs!" Power Man called out as the group left. "Not the time!" She shouted back.

 _The others started running deeper into the castle. Jack is tracking his scent. Of all the individuals gathered, his sense of smell is by far the keenest. Given the gift of the power of the wolf, his senses have far greater range/accuracy than any other here._

"How long is it going to take you to find him?! The sooner we stop him, the sooner we find Peter!" Tiger hissed. "I'll get you to him White Tiger, don't worry. He'll be in your..." He didn't finish as she hissed, "I don't feelings for him!" "Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better." Jack replied as he shook his head.

 _Tiger was getting annoyed real fast. It wasn't for her; she wanted to get Peter back to his aunt. She had made a promise to May that she'd bring him back safe. That's what she kept telling herself. Then they arrived into what looked like a ballroom. Jack snarled as he could smell something wasn't good. Zabu added his own growls to the lycan's._

"What's… wrong." Nova mumbled as in mid-sentence, a group of about anywhere from 100 to possibly 300 vampires appeared from the mists that suddenly slithered into the room. "Great…" Hawkeye grumbled. "This is not good." Cap said. "You think?" Deadpool replied sarcastically.

 _ **(Yeah…. This might take a while….)**_

 **To be continued…**


	36. Chapter 35

**INeedAUsername8: thank you**

 **Plasma57: thank you**

 **Ilikehats2: what?**

 **Chapter 35: Choosing Fights**

 _(In Dracula's castle)_

 _The group attempting to follow the Ripper is having their path blocked by a small army of vampires. They look into the blazing red eyes of several vampires who are snarling like hungry leopards._

"That's a lot of them." Nova gasped. "It doesn't matter how many there are. We have to stop Ripper." Cap said, readying his shield. "Weapons ready?" Iron Man whispered. "Yes sir." The Alpha squad leader whispered back, readying his gun. "F..." Stark started to say when something unexpected happened.

 _Ripper didn't appear in the room, but his voice filled it while saying something in a foreign language. The vampires screeched louder and each pressed a device on their left wrist. Within seconds each was consumed by a strange material that covered their bodies._

"Holy shit." A Nightstalker gasped.

 _Each vampire now wore an exoskeleton suit. They are tightly fitted around their wearers to decrease possible deceleration in a vampire's movements. Each is colored blood red with twisting gold markings in the shapes of vines with thorns._

"What are they wearing?" A-Bomb asked. "Some kind of exoskeleton suits. Let me scan the…" Iron Man couldn't finish his sentence as a vampire launched itself/tackled him in the air. "Engage!" Cap quickly said.

 _The squads and Nightstalkers started firing on the vampires, who charged forward. The bullets bounced off the armor as if they were just pebbles hitting a boulder. This alarmed the group. The heroes charged forward who met the vampires in mid-charge._

"Sc-scanning… Agh!.. The armor is made of metal alloy mixed of titanium and iron. It looks like the work of Leader and Modok!" Iron Man shouted out as he wrestled the vampire soldier. "This couldn't have been... more… simple!" Hawkeye said as he dodged a couple of vampires' attacks as he fired arrows at them. "Nothing's simple soldier!" Cap said as he bashed away another vampire with his shield.

 _Hulk pummeled through vampires as he fought through their ranks. He struggled as some of them began to throttle his neck. He tried grabbing for them, but they kept out of reach._

"Ne… Need some... Agh!... Gah!.. help!" Hulk choked as he tried to grab the vampire.

 _Dagger pelted the vampire with her light-made daggers. Her target tried to maneuver out of the way of the projectiles, but moved into the way of Hulk's hands. The green goliath grabbed the vampire and drove him into the ground like a hammer to a nail._

"Thanks kid." Hulk said.

 _He tore off the mask, revealing the bat-like face he'd seen vampires have. Except these didn't have the dark colorations he'd seen, this one was more pale. The head was almost bone-like._

"Something's wrong! These guys don't look like their normal selves!" Hulk called out. "Normal?!.. Rah! How could these ghouls ever look normal?!" Thor shouted back as he batted away vampires with his faithful hammer.

 _Hulk couldn't continue studying the vampire as more latched onto his body and began punching him. The green giant grunted in pain as the blows dealt more significant damage than usual. Frankenstein's monster noticed this too as one kicked him in his chest, sending him flying backwards knocking into Red-Hulk._

"Get off me Frank!" Red-Hulk grunted. "These guys are stronger than normal." Frank groaned as he got on his feet.

 _Frank helped his comrade up and both ran back into the fight. Blade slashed at a vampire with his new sword. He had to put away his silver katana for a sword the scientists among them designed. It's fashioned into the style of a rapier. The dhampir growled in frustration as the sword bounced off the armor._

"I hate this thing! Why couldn't you have applied your science to my katana?!" Blade yelled in anger. "It was armed with silver. It wouldn't have made for a good combination!" Iron Man called as he shot his new repulsor blasts at the vampires.

 _Blade grunted in frustration and continued to slash at the armored vampires._

"We have to get the armor off! That's the only way we'll be able to use our weapons!" Widow called out as she dodged and evaded a vampire's strikes. "You heard her! Try to rip the armor off!" Cap called out.

 _Werewolf by Night tackled two vampires and grabbed their chest plates with his 'paws' and ripped them off. He pushed the button on another device on his wrist. In just moments, these strange looking metal objects covered his razor-sharp claws. He swiftly, yet gently dug them into the vampires' skin. The vampires grunted in slight pain. He had sedated them, only just to keep them asleep. The weapons designed by the scientists use the concentrated gamma radiation to keep the vampires from being active. It hurts for the first few seconds, but the sedation kicks in._

"It works!" Jack called out before leaping at another vampire. "Good work guys!" She-Hulk called out as she traded blows with a few vampires. "We don't have time for this; we have to get to Ripper!" White Tiger snarled as she dug her claws into a vampire's skin. "She's right! We have to keep moving!" Steve shouted as he blocked a vampire's attacks with his shield.

 _Hawkeye spotted a door at the other end of the room. The mass of vampires together earlier blocked his vision._

"There's a door at the other end!" Clint shouted as he continued to fire arrows in several directions. "Some of us have to choose to stay here and fight these guys!" Widow shouted as she fired her 'wrist blasters' at a vampire. "Cloak, Dagger, and I will stay here!" Squirrel Girl called out. "The Howling Commandos will continue the fight here!" Werewolf by Night shouted. "The Alpha, Beta, and Giga squads will hold our position here!" The Alpha squad leader shouted. "Me and Red will stay!" She-Hulk shouted. "Everyone else, let's go!" Iron Man shouted.

 _The two teams dispersed and continued on with their missions. As vampires tried to block the advancing group's run for the door, Strange lifted his hands. They glew with yellow energy which also encircled the vampires trying to cut off their run. The sorcerer launched them to the other side of the room, hitting the other vampires still fighting. The advancing group ran through the door. When the vampires attempted to follow after getting up, they found their path blocked by those who chose to stay and fight them._

"Great! Now what?!" Hawkeye growled as the y came to a 'fork in the road'.

 _Before them laid two sets of stairs, both leading up higher but in two different directions._

"Which way do we go?" Hulk mumbled.

 _Wolverine and Zabu sniffed the air. Their eyes opened in surprise. Logan pointed to the stair set on the left._

"I smell Webs's scent coming from this stair set." Logan said. "Peter!" Tiger shouted as she attempted to run up those steps, but Fist stopped her by grabbing her hand. "Let me go!" Tiger snarled. "We need to be cautious, my friend." Iron-Fist replied calmly. "He's right, we have to be careful." Hulk said.

 _Tiger growled in annoyance. Cap thought for a moment._

"Logan and Hulk, you two take Iron-Fist, Kazar, and Nova up to find Peter. The rest of us will track Ripper." Cap said. "What?! I promised..." White Tiger started to growl when Cap interjected by calmly saying, "Please White Tiger, we all know that's not why you want to find him... It's ok… You'll reunite with him... But we have to complete the mission. We have to choose our fights wisely." "… Fine… And it is because I made a promise to his aunt… That's why I want to find him…" She mumbled. "Thank you." Rogers replied with relief. "Let's go!" Iron Man said.

 _The two squads parted and ran up the stair sets._

 **To be continued…**


	37. Chapter 36

**(Sorry I forgot about Squirrel Girl in the earlier chapters, I forgot she was one of the New Warriors. My apologies for that mistake).**

 **Plasma57: thank you**

 **INeedAUsername8: sorry about that**

 **Chapter 36: New Tactics**

 _(In the entrance hallway of Dracula's castle)_

 _The first group that stayed behind to battle the villains is having some trouble._

"Could use some help over here!" Ant-Man grunted as he traded blows with Taskmaster. "How come Deadpool left?! He said he'd fight Taskmaster?!" Iron Spider called out as he traded blasts with Beetle. "It's Deadpool bro! He does as he wishes! But we have more to worry about than just him!" Power Man grunted as he tried holding off the Wendigo King.

 _The Zeta and Gama squads had taken positions behind various display cases on the sides of the hall. They fired from around the cases, taking shots where they saw in opportunity. The heroes are in the thick of the fight, trading blows with the various villains. Skaar spied Leader._

"Skaar smash Leader!" HE shouted as he lunged at his team's enemy.

 _Leader is in his mech-suit he'd used a few weeks ago against She-Hulk and A-Bomb. He threw his mechanical right fist forward. Skaar slashed the robotic limb as he ducked under the attack. As he climbed to the top of the suit something hit him in his side. Power Man smashed into Skaar's side after being thrown like a softball by Wendigo King. As it attempted to make a lunge at the two, a fist the size of a boulder connected with its torso. It slammed into the wall. Ant-Man then aimed his next punch at Abomination._

"Gah! This guy's stronger than I thought!" Ant-Man grunted as he tried to fight the gamma monster. "Abomination strong! Almost strong as Hulk!" Skaar grunted as he got off the ground. "How are the rounds affecting these guys Gamma and Zeta?!" Falcon called out as he dodged the attacks of the Sandman. "They're only tickling them sir!" A Zeta squad trooper called out. "Aim at the physically weaker targets! Avoid hitting Abomination and the Leader!" Falcon cried as he continued to evade the Sandman. "You heard him!" The Zeta and Gamma leaders called out.

 _(In the ballroom)_

 _The armored vampires attacked with skilled coordination as they fought the individuals who chose to stay behind._

"These guys are trained well!" Red-Hulk grunted as he fired his blaster at a vampire. "Dracula's trained them in medieval combat! Some of these guys are probably centuries old!" Jack growled as traded blows with about 5 vampires. "Our rounds are getting through!" A Giga trooper called out. "You heard White Tiger! Fire at them when they're armor is off! You have to wait till they're skin is revealed!" She-Hulk yelled as she punched at a vampire. "Yes ma'am!" A Beta squad soldier said.

 _Red-Hulk spied a few vampires making a break for the door._

"Cover that door!" Red-Hulk shouted. "You heard the man! 10 men block that door route! No vampire gets through!" The Alpha squad leader shouted as he fired at a vampire that had its armor ripped off by Man-Thing.

 _Man-Thing shot forth his 'arms' and grabbed two vamps and smashed them together. He tore off their helmets and neck armor which allowed a few Beta troopers to fire their sedation rounds into the vampires' necks._

"Ahhh!" Blade shouted as a vampire punched him, sending him flying. "Blade!" Jack shouted as he punched away a vampire. "I'm good! I hate using this thing!" The dhampir shouted as he got on his feet.

 _He leapt forward and savagely slashed at the vampires with his rapier. Cloak nearby used his teleportation powers to maneuver Dagger's 'blasts' to behind a few vampires fighting Squirrel Girl as she leapt around on their heads, stunning them before the blasts knocked them down as they hit the vampires' armor._

"Thanks guys!" She called out. "No problem!" Dagger shouted back as she continued launching her light-made missiles at a vampire. "Gah! This isn't working!" Red-Hulk grunted as he continued missing the evading vampires.

 _(In the entrance hallway)_

 _The group was starting to get beat down by the villains who were slowly gaining the upper-hand._

"This isn't... Ugh!.. Going... Agh!.. Well!" Ant-Man shouted as he continued to punch at Abomination and Absorbing Man. "You're telling me!" Iron Spider shouted as he fired his blasters at Beetle and Sandman. "I thought you were tough Juggernaut! I'm disappointed!" Rhino snorted as he continued to punch the mutant relentlessly.

 _The villain caught one of the punches. Rhino's eyes widened with surprise._

"Oh no…" He mumbled as the mutant's other hand hit him in the face and knocking him backwards.

 _Rhino groaned as he tried to pick himself off the ground._

"Rhino!" Power Man and Iron Spider shouted as they rushed over to his side. "Oh… Ugh... Thanks guys… Man this isn't going good…" Rhino groaned as his friends helped him up. "Crap!" Ant-Man shouted as Abomination delivered an uppercut sending the hero on his back. "AHHH!" Falcon cried as he hit a wall after being hit by Wendigo King. "Skaar slash!" Skaar shouted as he continued attacking Leader.

 _Unfortunately, Leader saw an opening and swatted Skaar like a fly and hit the wall and fell to the ground a few feet away from the others._

"Cover them!" The Gamma squad leader shouted as he and his troopers ran over to the heroes. "Cover fire!" The Zeta squad leader shouted.

 _As the Gamma squad ran over to protect the heroes, the Zeta squad unleashed a hail of gamma rounds on the villains who maneuvered out of the way._

"Are you alright?" A Gamma trooper asked. "Ugh… Just a bit disoriented." Falcon grunted. "Yeah…" Ant-Man groaned as he returned to normal size. "We need to change our game up fellas!" Power Man said. "He's right! We need to do something unexpected! Forget completely coordinated attacks! Be random! Be unexpected!" Falcon said. "You mean like this!" Rhino snorted.

 _Rhino roared as he charged forward smashing into Abomination, Juggernaut, and Absorbing Man. The others look dumbfounded._

"… He's got the idea! Let's go!" Power Man shouted as he rushed forward, the others not far behind.

 _Iron Spider and Falcon unleashed a hail of missiles at Beetle and Sandman who couldn't put up a strong defense. Taskmaster aimed a punch at Ant-Man, but the hero disappeared suddenly. The villain looked around to find the man. He felt a tap on his neck. Taskmaster quickly turned around to find a fist smashing into his face. Ant-Man chuckled at this before he found himself squaring off with Leader. Ant-Man dodged the first punch and leapt onto the arm. He ran up the length of the arm and punch at the suit's chest. His fist went through the material as he increased his size._

"Skaar slash!" Skaar snarled as he swiped his blade at Kraven.

 _Kraven wielded his dual-blade energy spear. Both combatants jabbed and parried each others' weapons. Trading blows wasn't making Skaar happy. He began to grow agitated with not being able to smash Kraven._

"Skaar smash puny human!" Skaar growled as he aimed a punch forward.

 _It connected with Kraven's nose, breaking it. Kraven groaned and pain and didn't notice the next blow hit him until he was on the ground._

"Skaar beat puny human." Skaar chuckled.

 _Power Man traded blows with the Wendigo King. Both sent forth powerful punches, battering the other. Power Man feinted a hit and dived for the monster's tail. The wendigo screeched in pain as it felt its tail being crushed in a strong grip. Before it could grab Power Man, Luke used his strength to drive the monster into the floor repeatedly. Then he lifted the Wendigo King in the air and twirled him around. The monster growled as it became disoriented. Luke tossed it towards a wall and smashed into it. The monster fell to the ground and dizzily stood up and walked around. Luke laughed at this._

 _(In the ballroom)_

 _Those in the ballroom were starting to get overwhelmed by the vampires' attacks._

"We need a new plan of attack!" Red-Hulk shouted as he continued firing at the vampires." Change up our tactics! Use new attacks!" Jack shouted. "How do you plan to do that?!" Blade shouted as he slashed at a vampire he swiped at him.

 _Jack remembered seeing a move the Smashers used in several of their battles. He leapt over to Red-Hulk's side._

"You remember the attack you utilize with A-Bomb?" Jack asked. "Yeah... W-WH-WHYYYY?!" Red-Hulk cried as Jack grabbed him by his feet and threw him at the vampires with ease.

 _Red-Hulk's 'flight attack' caught about 10 vampires in the motion, sending them all to the ground. Red-Hulk groaned as he got on his feet. He started cussing at Jack._

"Nice one!" She-Hulk laughed as she punched another vampire. "Keep using new combinations! Figure out something that can be useful!" Werewolf by Night shouted as he lunged at another vamp.

 _She-Hulk and Frank nodded at one another. They smashed together his hammer-fist and her energy-gloved fist, which caused this shockwave of energy that, knocked down several vampires._

"Kid! Teleport me!" Blade shouted as he ran over to Cloak. "Where?!" Cloak replied with worry. "Take a look!" The dhampir shouted.

 _Cloak saw what he meant and nodded. Swiftly he engulfed Blade in his robes and teleported them behind a line of vampires who were picking themselves off the ground. Blade used his rapier to slash off their helmets. He quickly dug the blade into their skin, using his sword like a medical shot._

"It's working!" Dagger cried with surprise. "Keep firing men! Take your shots carefully!" The Alpha squad leader shouted as he fired on a vampire with his armor slashed off by Jack as he fought off another. "Yeah! Let's hope the others can find Spidey and stop that Creep!" She-Hulk called out as she traded blows with another vampire.

 **To be continued…**


	38. Chapter 37

**Nine-tailed kitten: thank you, I try to write it when I can**

 **Plasma57: thank you**

 **INeedAUsername8: hold on**

 **Chapter 37: In The Spider's Web**

 _(In Dracula's castle)_

 _The castle fortress had man twists and turns, traps and tricks that confused the heroes and their allies who entered the building. Like the one Spider-Man and the Howling Commandos entered to find Spidey's team and stop the vampire king from using the ankh. The set of stairs Logan's squad is running up has various mirages and illusion that have been deployed there to trick them into a wrong area. But like the way Jack used his nose in the other castle, Wolverine is following and trusting his sense of smell to find Spider-Man who is trapped somewhere in the castle. The others trust him to find Peter._

"Are you sure your nose can find him?" Hulk asked as he followed behind Logan. "Grah, yes I'm sure. Jack told me to trust my instincts. To keep us from those damn illusions in this shit-hole of a place." Logan grunted, annoyance in his voice. "Let's just hope we can find Webs. If not, Tiger's going to have our skins." Nova shuddered. "Scared of her bub?" Logan chuckled. "Have you seen her lately?!" Nova shouted. "The kid's right Logan, you did see how she… treated him, Iron Man, and Hawkeye." Hulk said. "That was funny to watch." Wolverine chuckled. "Why you..." Nova growled, his hands starting to glow with their usual blue color.

 _Iron-Fist put a hand on his' friend's shoulder to calm him. Sam grumbled but relented. Logan and his group arrived at the top of the staircase. There is a hallway with 3 doors on each side and 1 at the end. The group slowly moved through the hall as Logan tracked them scent. The mutant eventually opened the door at the end of the hall. They all walked through, but the room was pitch black, no light anywhere._

"Rah! We can't see anything." Hulk snorted in irritation. "I got it!" Nova said.

 _Before they could react the door closed suddenly with a loud thud. They all turned to look in the direction of the door. Nova used his powers to brighten the room slightly, just enough to see without hurting their eyes. But what they saw disturbed them: the door is gone._

"Where the hell did it go?!" Nova shrieked. "This... not good…" Kazar mumbled. "Wait... * _sniff*_ … _*sniff*_... His scent... it's gone!" Logan snarled. "What do you mean it's gone?!" Nova shrieked. "Webs's scent has just… vanished." Logan growled. "You mean we..." Hulk started to bellow when they all heard this sound.

 _A noise of metal scraping against metal could be heard. The group didn't understand it at first. By the time they could possibly tell what it was… it was a little to late._

"Son of a BBBBIIIITTTTCCCCCHHHH!" Wolverine screamed as he and his group fell downwards.

 _The floor had opened up beneath them. They were so busy arguing and looking for Peter that they didn't pay attention to their surroundings. For what seemed like 5 minutes they fell. Their screams echoed through the dark void. It was only till a few minutes later did Logan recognize what was wrong with the current picture._

"BUB?! WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU FLYING?! CAN'T YOU GET US OUT OF HERE?!" Wolverine roared with anger. "I CAN'T LIFT YO…" Nova couldn't finish screaming as he felt something hit him.

 _The group could hear the definite crack at that very moment. As they all turned to see where the barely lite blue light was now a flash of something they couldn't see clearly. One by one Fist could hear his comrades grunting in pain and cracks of something hitting each of them. The next thing he saw was a pair of blazing red eyes approaching him at Mach speed before he felt something hard hit him before he blacked out._

 _(A few minutes later)_

 _The group woke up, but kept their eyes close in pain. They moaned and groaned in pain._

"Uhh… What happened?.." Nova moaned. "Ugh... I feel like I got hit by an angry Fin Fang Foom when he's mad…" Hulk groaned. "Oh… Huh?.. What the hell?!" Logan yelled in shock.

 _The other tried to move around, but felt themselves immobilized. Instantly they opened their eyes and saw they were all trapped. None of them could move. But they were actually incased in something white and sticky. They all knew what it was._

"Are we… In webbing?..." Hulk gasped. "I can't move!" Nova shrieked as he trashed in the cocoon of webbing. "What the hell?" Logan grunted as he tried to move.

 _They looked around to see where they were. Even though the room was still mostly pitch black, the area where they're stuck is bathed in torch-light. As they looked around, they saw they were in a web that could cover the main room of Avengers' Tower._

"W-Where are we?... What part of the castle is this?" Nova mumbled. "What hit me?" Kazar groaned. "I saw something… Before blacking out..." Iron-Fist replied. "What did you see?" Hulk asked.

 _Before Fist could reply he saw something very familiar moving towards them from the blackness._

"T-That!" Iron-Fist said, trying to point at the thing in the shadows.

 _The others looked towards where he tried to show them. They gasped as they saw two bright, red orbs moving towards them. They're low to the 'ground' and their owner moved into the light._

"N-No..." Fist gasped. "This... no…" Kazar added.

 _They saw a familiar figure move towards them. It crawled on all four limbs on the webs. Long claw-like nails trailing the silk webs with careful motions. The all to recognizable red and blue suit is worn by the one they had come to rescue. But now it's torn and damaged, several rips and holes scattered across its once lean and clean body. The red eyes of Spider-Man stared right into the shocked eyes of the ones who'd come to find him. His mouth is open; his long fangs revealed as green venomous saliva dripped out of his mouth with anticipation of his… feeding time._

"We're in the spider's web." Logan growled. "AND WE'RE THE FLIES!" Nova screamed in fear.

 _The snarls that reverberated from Spider-Man's throat sounded like that snarling growls of a hungry jaguar. He moved like an actual spider as he crawled along the web as he checked on his 'food'. His red eyes scanned those trapped in his webbing, and he took whiffs of their blood. He approached Nova, who cried in hysterical fear. Spider-Man covered his ears and wailed in annoyance and mild pain at the 'girly' cry. He covered Nova' mouth with his left hand and moved the hero's head slightly, exposing his neck._

"Spidey No!" Fist cried. "Spider-Man don't!" Hulk screamed. "Hey Webs!" Logan snarled.

 _As he said that, the noise of what sounded like ropes being cut was heard. Spider-Man turned to see Wolverine standing on the web, his claws drawn. While Spider-Man checked his 'catch', Logan had silently cut the webbing holding him. Brute strength couldn't get them out; even Hulk's might wasn't enough to get him out. The vampiric teen screeched loudly._

"Come one Webs! Show me what you got!" Logan snarled as he got into a fighting stance. "Don't hurt him!" Fist said.

 _Spider-Man lunged at the mutant and locked his strong hands around the mutant's arms, avoiding his claw. He snapped his jaws at Logan's face._

"I don't think he'll give me the same luxury!" Wolverine grunted as he tried holding back the stronger combatant.

 _Logan kneed the vampire in his chest. Spider-Man grunted in pain, but quickly recovered. He slashed with his own claws as he tried to disembowel Logan. Wolverine dodged as fast as he could for the strikes were becoming faster with each new attempt. The mutant ducked downwards and raked his claws against the webs. They all fell and hit the ground, some with more grace than others. One of them hit a torch, which for some reason after hitting the ground, encircled them all in a blazing flame. Spider-Man snarled and lowered onto the ground as Logan cut the others free from a far enough distance. They all stood ready, but with uncertainty._

"Careful, remember, he's stronger than before." Wolverine growled. "But we must try to help him. Your claws are temporarily laced with the tranquilizer your blades too Kazar. Just try to gently graze him." Hulk said.

 _Spider-Man raced at them with his new super-human speed and knocked them all around like bowling balls to pins. They groaned as they got back on their feet._

"Easier said than done, bub." Logan grumbled.

 _The group charged forward. Nova started blasting at Peter who dodged with ease. Sam growled with annoyance as he continued to miss. He raced forward faster, but Spider-Man back flipped over him. Nova turned around and raced at him again. But the vampire dodged once again and grabbed Sam by his leg. Nova gasped in shock before he was thrown over the others. Kazar drew the blades from their holders as he and Logan started slash at him. But the vampire dodged with little effort._

"Rah! This is getting really annoying!" Logan snarled.

 _With quick succession, Spider-Man moved behind them. Before they could react, he grabbed them by their by their neck. He lifted them in the air with little effort before throwing them to either side. What sounded like a charging elephant could be heard from behind the vampire. The vampire turned to see Hulk charging towards him._

"Sorry little buddy, but this is for your own good." Hulk said as he neared the vampire.

 _Spider-Man's eyes narrowed in anger. Hulk threw a fist forward, but the only thing it hit was the ground. The vampire had moved out of the way of the attack in just moments. The green goliath turned to see a fist fly towards his face. A resounding crack could be heard as the blow landed. Hulk fell to the floor. The others looked with shock as he slowly tried to get up, but fell back. They could see the green blood drip from their friend's face. Hulk groaned in pain as he put a hand on his face. The cheek bone was shattered, the punch applied great force in its hit. The vampire then turned to face Iron-Fist._

'Oh no…' Fist gasped in his thoughts.

 _Spider-Man hissed as he lunged at Danny. Fist dodged by flipping backwards. The vampire raced forward and starting slashing and punching at the kung fu hero. Fist had trained with Spider-Man in combat many times. He could dodge some of these hits, but now… things were different. Blow after blow landed, Peter's speed was far greater now. Danny grunted in pain at each hit. He tried his best to defend himself and fight back. To his good fortune, a blow did land every now and then. The vampire grunted as he felt a punch, chop, or kick land on his torso. But he eventually pinned Danny to the ground._

"Peter… your friends are here… We've come to free you… We're here to help." Danny calmly said.

 _Spider-Man didn't attempt to bite Fist, but he hissed like a huge snake right in Danny's face. The vampire's eyes are narrowed and burned with hunger. Fist locked eyes with Peter, as calm as ever. He slowly attempted to put a hand on the vampire's shoulder. But Spider-Man growled louder._

"My friend... Ava is here... She has come to help you…" Fist said.

 _Something inside the vampire clicked._

"…A… A… Av-…Av-… Ava… Ava…?" The vampire tried to mouth the word. "Yes my friend… She is here…" Fist said.

 _Before anymore words could be spoken, the vampire was suddenly engulfed in a red aura of what looked like static electricity. Spider-Man jumped off Danny and shrieked in pain. Before any of them could act, the vampire jumped to the wall and crawled about what looked like 40 feet. Then he punched the wall, making a hole that was as large as an elephant before jumping through._

"Come on!" Fist said. "Right." The others nodded.

 _Nova flew Fist towards the hole while Hulk jumped towards it carrying Wolverine and Kazar._

 **To be continued…**


	39. Chapter 38

**Nine-tailed kitten: thank you**

 **Plasma57: thank you**

 **INeedAUsername8: thanks… and if only what?...**

 **Chapter 38: The Eclipse and The Talisman**

 _(In Dracula's castle about 30 minutes earlier)_

 _Iron Man's group raced up the staircase. Their mission: find and stop the Ripper. One was most unhappy to go. White Tiger had hoped to join Wolverine's squad in finding Peter. But Cap had chosen her to go along with 'their' group. She wasn't pleased with the decision. But as they raced up the stair she'd hoped she'd find the one responsible for all of this._

"How much farther?" Stark wheezed. "Why aren't you flying Mr. Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist?" Widow mocked. "I wanted to be fair." Iron Man replied. "You?... Fair…? That's something I don't believe makes sense." Natasha chuckled. "Funny Widow." Tony snorted. "Come on guys, we have to find Ripper." Cap said.

 _Cap had a point; they needed to focus on finding the one responsible for this mess. But one couldn't help but think of someone else. Tiger's mind rushed with thoughts of Peter, mainly of what has come of him. She just hoped he was still alive._

'Please be ok Pete… Please..' She thought to herself as she raced up the stairs with the others.

 _Zabu noticed her divided behavior and grunted at her. She looked at the big cat, who stared at her with those fiery orange eyes. She could tell what he was thinking._

"I'm fine Zabu." She whispered, trying to stay quiet yet have conviction in here voice. "We're almost there guys! Get ready!" Tony said.

 _Within a few moments they reached the top of the staircase. Tony got on one knee and started breathing hard. Cap sighed and shook his head. Hawkeye and Deadpool just laughed at him._

"Alright stay close and be ready. We don't know what's planned for us in here." Cap ordered.

 _The group moved into a tight, flexible formation as they moved down the hallway. The only door was at the end of the hall. With great caution the squad moved towards it, eyes scanning the area around them. Surprisingly there weren't any traps sprung as the group moved through the doorway. As they entered the other room, Zabu immediately started growling._

"Something's in here." Tiger said. "Agreed." Cap replied.

 _The group moved closer together, getting back to back. Zabu growled louder as he spied something. Tiger looked up to see 4 pairs of red eyes on the ceiling. Their owners leapt to the ground and moved closer to the group. They wore the same exoskeletons as the vampires from earlier, except for the colors are switched. And these carried weapons. The tallest among them wields a bardiche, a long weapon it held in both hands. Another one, far shorter, twirled an alamang in each hand. The other next to it held a saber in its right hand as well. The last one, the only one that looked feminine in from, held a rapier sword in its right hand. They stood still like statues._

'What are they waiting for?' Tiger thought to herself. "Screw this." One of the Nightstalkers growled before firing on one of the figures.

 _The round bounced harmlessly off the armor. Cap glared at the man. Instantly the four leapt at the group, weapons ready._

"Go!" Iron Man said.

 _The group maneuvered out of the vampires' strikes. But with quick response they leapt again. The largest of the group swung its bardiche at Thor who ducked under the huge bladed weapon. The Asgardian threw a punch forward which was caught by the vampire' left hand. Thor grunted as he swung his hammer. The vampire let go of the thunderer and dodged the attack. Cap threw his shield forward which knocked the vampire backwards. Iron Man started blasting at it in quick repetition. The vampire quickly got on its feet and readied to lunge. The 3 prepared for the attack. But a blur of yellow and brown tackled the vampire._

"Haha!" Thor chuckled as Zabu wrestled with the vampire.

 _The bardiche had been cast aside as the vampire tried to grip the thrashing and mauling body of the huge feline. Zabu roared in the vampire's 'face' as it opened it jaws revealing its set of sharp fangs. The vampire found a grip and tossed the beast off. As it got on its feet all 4 of its attackers tackled it and fought to hold it down._

"This one's fast!" Agent Venom grunted as he fired his 'venom missiles' at the one holding the saber. "A-Bomb's away!" A-Bomb cried as he rocketed towards the vampire in his 'ball form'.

 _The vampire dodged the attacks with great ease. It jabbed every now and then with its blade at its combatants._

"Can't you web him or something?" A-Bomb grunted as he tried to punch at the vampire. "Oh yeah!" Flash laughed before firing off his black webbing at the vampire.

 _A-Bomb tried holding the vampire in place by grabbing its shoulders. The vampire began to move out of the way, but the blue gamma held on. And they were both caught in the webbing. Both grunted as they struggled to get free._

"Oops… My bad!" Flash called out. "Get me out of here!" A-Bomb yelled, no amusement in his voice.

 _Flash hurried over to his ally's aid._

"Slicey slice! And slice! Cut! Scarpe! Slash!" Deadpool laughed as he dueled the double alamang wielding vampire with his new two broadswords.

 _They continued to cross swords. A parry, block, deflection, and blow in a beautiful harmony from the vampire's skilled strikes. Deadpool swung wildly as he fought the vampire. His attacks were hard to tell, but the vampire's keen eyesight allowed it to continue to fight the mutant._

"If I cut you, do you not bleed?" Deadpool said as his blows began to land as he randomly used attacks.

 _But this vampire was holding its own as the battle went on._

 _ **(This guy's good… Let's see he'll handle this next move...)**_

 _Deadpool feinted a strike and out of nowhere pulled out a huge hammer and swatted the vampire. The vampire hit the wall with a crunch. Deadpool laughed and started dancing in victory as he moved closer._

"Come on!" Tiger snarled as she fought the most feminine of the 4."Team up Ms. Ayala?" Widow chuckled. "Sure!" The younger woman grunted as she continued to strike at the vampiress. "Don't forget me!" Hawkeye called out as he ran to join the fight, from a distance.

 _Tiger and Widow moved in close to avoid the sword and dealt their strikes in the parts of the body where the anatomy is weakest. But the armor made it difficult to allow the blows to deal their usual damage. Hawkeye watched carefully to choose his shot. His sharp eyes observed every motion till he made his decision. He fired his shot, aiming for the head. The arrow moved past both of the archer's allies with grace and headed for the vampires. At the very last moment, the arrow missed its target. The vampires had moved out of the way to strike at the redheaded woman. Hawkeye's jaw dropped in shock._

"I… missed... I MISSED!" Hawkeye screamed in anger. "Shut up and keep fighting!" Ava snarled as she continued to slash at the vampire. 'Jerk..' Clint mumbled in his mind, not daring to say it out loud.

 _Tiger was growing impatient and saw an opportunity as the vampire aimed to jab at Widow. Ava slashed the sword-arm with great speed and accuracy. The vampires were knocked back as both women kicked her at the same time._

"Nice job. More than I can say for Hawkeye." Natasha chuckled. "Hey!" Clint yelled in frustration.

 _While the fighting had been going on, the Nightstalkers had taken position around the brawling, firing when they saw a good opportunity. All 4 of the vampires had been 'dosed' with the tranquilizers. Then they moved through the door at the other side of the room. As they went through it they found themselves in Dracula's throne room. Up the stairs to what was originally Dracula's throne stood the Ripper, an unamused look on his face._

"So some of you freaks and traitors made it in here. How unnerving. But still... You still won't survive the end of this war." Ripper growled. "It's over Ripper! Surrender!" Cap shouted. "You're alone in this room, we have you outnumbered." Iron Man added. "Indeed he is outnumbered… but he'll manage…" Ripper snorted.

 _The Ripper spoke in the same foreign language as earlier. Instantly a pair of searing red eyes appeared from the shadows and out walked Dracula. He looked the same, except for the armored red helmet covering his head and neck which interlocked with the rest of his armor. But the eye holes displayed those familiar eyes._

"What have you done to all of them?!" Cap shouted. "The Syphon Talisman bends the evil wills of vampires. They do anything as long as the correct words are spoken to activate its mystic powers." Ripper replied, a frown on his face. "It sounds like you are acting like the thing which you hate most?!" Iron Man shouted. "SHUT UP! I AM SHOWING THEIR TRUE NATURE!" Ripper shouted, anger thick in his voice. "Take him!" Iron Man shouted.

 _Ripper spoke the same language and then Dracula leapt at the group as the golden sword was drawn. Thor flew forward meeting the vampire in the air. Hammer and sword clashed, but the blade didn't break. This was shocking, but the Asgardian went on to fighting._

"Subdue Dracula! Nightstalkers! Handle Ripper!" Cap called out. "Gladly!" Hannibal replied.

 _They divided and charged at their targets. The heroes repeatedly attacked the vampire. Cap threw his shield upwards as Dracula levitated in the air. A quick slash swatted the shield away. Iron Man, Hawkeye, Widow, and Agent Venom fired their various 'missiles' at the vampire. Dracula dodged around them like a snake slithering along the ground._

"Thor! Throw me!" A-Bomb shouted. "What?!" Thor said. "Do it!" The blue gamma hero said.

 _Thor grabbed Rick and threw him._

"A-Bomb's away!" He shouted as he shifted into his ball form and hit the vampire, knocking him to the ground. "Haha! I see what you mean now!" Thor laughed.

 _Dracula tossed off Rick, and then Zabu leapt at him. The big cat slashed and growled as he tried to strike the vampire. Dracula backhanded the feline. Cap charged forward and aimed kicks and punches at the vampire. Unfortunately, he was sent backwards by a hit from the golden sword's handle. A set of claws raked in the red armor, making a horrible sound. Dracula turned to see an angry White Tiger._

"I don't care if you're the bad guy or not now! You're going to pay for what you did to Peter!" She snarled before lunging.

 _The Nightstalkers thought they had it easy when they ran to face Ripper… but they were mistaken. They decided to fight fist-to-fist. Hannibal tried warning the others, but it was no good. Ripper effortlessly punched and kicked the younger men around with ease. Hannibal had seen Ripper fight before, and his former friend is one of the best he'd ever seen._

"You pathetic boys! You thought you could betray your own kind?!" Ripper snarled, before spitting in their direction. "Ripper! It's down to you and me." Hannibal said. "Shut up and fight." Ripper hissed before charging.

 _These two fought like boxers. Each threw punches with great force in each motion. They dodged, blocked, jabbed, and swung._

"DRACULA!" Tiger screamed with rage as she furiously slashed at the vampire.

 _The vampire couldn't use his sword with success because the girl's savage attacks were to quick and wild to dodge, even for him. Soon enough she pinned him to the ground and tore off his helmet. She dug her claws in his forehead. Dracula screamed in pain. But then it looked like his eyes dulled slightly. He blinked for a second and cried out again and moved his head one way where the claws came out. Dracula groaned in pain as he tried to rise to his feet. He turned to see the heroes standing in the room._

"W-When did you get here?" Dracula asked weakly. "We just rang the doorbell." Hawkeye chuckled. "You... have to get out of here…" The vampire king coughed. "So worried… What's wrong Drac?" Cap asked. "That fiend has taken control of all those here… That talisman in his possession... it can control my species… He will unleash us on humanity… which will then cause all of us to die." He hacked.

 _Ripper kicked Hannibal in the groin. The Nightstalker leader cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. Ripper grabbed one of the guns on the ground and aimed it towards the gothic style stained glass windows and destroyed them all by firing on them._

"No!" Dracula cried out. "What?" Cap asked. "The solar eclipse… Once the moon blocks the sun's light… My kind will be at their peak in physical power…" Dracula replied. "That means..." Cap gasped. "We're dead…" A-Bomb squeaked in fear. "No... He'll have me compel you… or yes… some might die… Those who can't be compelled... or turned..." Dracula grunted. "Like Peter?" Ava snarled. "Ms. Ayala… Peter…" Dracula couldn't finish his sentence.

 _A familiar aura of what looked like red static electricity consumed him as Ripper held the talisman in the air and spoke the same strange language._

"What's he doing?" Widow gasped. "D-Draining me… I don't know why!" Dracula cried in pain.

 _A few moments later a fist emerged from the floor. A huge hole was formed as the fist retreated, then a familiar figure leapt through it. Tiger knew him all to well. There stood Peter before them, eyes blazing red as the strange energy circled him._

"Witness the power of the eclipse and the talisman!" Ripper shouted as he held the talisman in the air.

 _Instantly the eclipse occurred and its power mystic energy caused the talisman to glow white. That energy consumed the vampiric Spider-Man, who shrieked in pain._

"SPIDEY NO!" Ava cried in fear.

 _Those who were sent to find Peter emerged from the hole to look on at the horrific scene. They all attempted to stop what was going on, but a blinding red and white light consumed the room. When it disappeared, they all turned to look at Peter. But their eyes fell upon a horrible scene. There before them stood Peter, in another state. HE now stood near 7 ft. tall, his body now the figure of a reddish-white man-bat. Its blood red eyes are lock on the group. The limbs are long and twisted, his arms now huge pale wings each about 6 to 8 feet long. Its legs are shortened, but rippling with powerful muscles. A coat of red hair hangs from the back of its neck to the middle of the back. Both ears are about 2 feet in length each. The only 2 incisors on it upper jaw are both near 2 inches long, while the 4 canine teeth are twice as long. Its torso is muscular and pale. Its face is the look of a huge vampire bat. And the set of blood red eyes are locked with the fearful eyes of all those before it. Then it let out a horrific, heaven-shaking, blood curdling roar._

'No…' Ava gasped in her mind.

 **To be continued…**


	40. Chapter 39

**Plasma57: thank you**

 **Nine-tailed kitten: thank you, but I'm just trying to do my best. I've made plenty of mistakes**

 **INeedAUSername8: thanks**

 **Chapter 39: The Beauty and the Beast**

 _(In Dracula's castle)_

 _They had come to rescue him, to save him. For days they prepared, plotted, and planned to bring him home. But now… he was bearing down on them and looked ready to rend them apart like a wolverine with a squeak toy. The Syphon Talisman, an ancient artifact of powerful magic that's capable of controlling vampires and their followers had been used by The Ripper to turn Spider-Man into something most… shocking. As a the famous web-slinger he was strong then, when he was turned into a vampire his strength was greatly enhanced… but now in this new form… there was no telling how powerful he is._

"Odin's Beard! What hasth thou done to the Man of Spiders?! Answer or face the wrath of the son of Odin!" Thor shouted, his voice thick with anger. "What the hell?" Iron Man gasped, taking a step back. "Holy shit… what the fuck?" Hawkeye gasped, his eyes filled with fear. "H-Hey W-Webs… sorry about the glue I left on your pillow… H-He-hehe..." Nova laughed nervously; fear thick in his trembling voice.

 _The vampire bat creature screeched, baring its fangs. The same green saliva drooled out of its mouth in a bubbly form; it was the same as the way a rabid dog looked… except far more intimidating. Peter spread out his huge wings; the span is of almost 14 feet in length. The recurved claws at the tips of its finger on the end of the wings flexed in deadly anticipation. The heroes tried to stand their ground, but the grotesque sight of the bestial vampire unnerved them all. Even Black Widow was dreadfully frightened, not many things scared her... but this was on a whole new level of scary._

"Easy Spidey… can't you be the stupid boy who cracks the bad jokes?" Natasha asked, a very nervous chuckle in her voice.

 _It snapped its jaws at her, the fangs still bared. Eyes burning like two bright red suns._

"I guess not." Widow gulped, her face drained of color. "My friend please, we are your friends. Calm yourself and fight the control the Ripper has over you." Iron-Fist said. "Sp…" Tiger started to say, but Ripper shouted," Subdue them! Make them hurt!"

 _The monster screeched and began beating its huge wings. As it started rising higher in the air, the winds that the force of the wings created became more powerful with each flexion. The heroes were being forced back by the strong winds. They began grunting in frustration as they were gradually forced back._

"Don't just flap your wings, get them!" Ripper shouted.

 _The Ripper unleashed a blast of the talisman's energy which zapped the beast like a taser. Peter screeched in pain and swooped forward as fast as a soaring eagle. He tackled a few of them knocking them back, including A-Bomb, Nova, Hawkeye, and Iron Man. As they tried to get on their feet, most of the others attacked._

"Forgive me for this, my friend." Fist said as he jumped forward, his mystic charged fist ready.

 _The monster caught each fist with its huge feet, the sharp talons threatening to rip apart Danny's hands._

"Hang on kid!" Cap said as he jumped forward.

 _He jabbed the shield into the creature's chest, knocking it back causing it to release its grip on Danny. Danny nodded his thanks to the super-soldier, who nodded back. Quickly, the creature picked itself off the ground and faced off against the heroes. Iron Man and Nova flew forward blasting their way towards the beast and flew back as they continued firing. Each energy surge stunned it, but only slightly._

"You're only tickling this ugly. Let me show you." Hawkeye said, before firing an arrow.

 _The creature back handed the missile away and glared at the stupid archer. Hawkeye grinned nervously. It screeched as it flew forward, but it was tackled by Hulk and Thor._

"Forgive us Man of Spider, but you will not be allowed to harm them." Thor said. "Sorry little buddy." Hulk said.

 _As they readied to punch the creature, two huge clawed hands gripped their throats. A vice-like hold on both heroes' throat. The beast had lifted itself off the ground and held them in the air with ease. It hissed like a mad snake before slamming their heads together with great force. A crack sounded out through the room and then both Hulk and Thor were thrown to either side of the room, two loud thuds could be heard as they both hit a wall and slumped to the ground. The others were pale-faced. Within just 15 seconds, Peter had beaten the two strongest Avengers. Even the mad titan, Thanos, couldn't accomplish such a feat that quickly._

"Shit." Nova gulped. "I may... know a way to... stop him… But you have to handle that madman as well." Dracula coughed weakly. "Cap?" Iron Man asked. "We need all the help we can get." Steve sighed. "What?!" Tiger snarled. "Ok." Iron Man said. "I need Ms. Ayala on this." Dracula said. "W-What?" She gasped. "Listen to him White Tiger. Widow, Kazar, and Nova handle Ripper. The rest of us will try to calm down Peter. Go!" Iron Man shouted.

 _The groups separated. Tiger narrowed her eyes at the weakened lord of vampires._

"Hey Ripper! Take this!" Nova shouted as he rocketed towards the man.

 _Ripper turned to see the young hero tackle him. Ripper quickly kicked Nova in his knee, getting a cry of pain in response. As the teen was on grumbling on the ground, Ripper kicked him in the stomach repeatedly. Then another body tackled the man from behind. Ripper turned to face Kazar, who unsheathed the blades from their holders. Their angry glares met. Kazar rushed forward and began slashing and kicking in a wild manner. Ripper dodged each attack before kneeing the jungle boy in the groin. The young hero screamed in pain before Ripper punched him in the face, hard._

"Pathetic children. Boys trying to fight a man." Ripper spat. "Try me than." A feminine voice called.

 _Ripper turned to face a lithe fist hit him in the jaw and then a slim foot hit him in his chest. Widow stood there calmly, but with an angry glare._

"Stupid bitch." The man growled before running at her.

 _The fight against the vampire man-bat wasn't going well. They were heavily outmuscled by the immensely strong Peter, now a bloodthirsty creature of ravenous destruction. Wolverine began slashing and jabbing his claws in quick movements to try to push back Peter. With incredible speed, the beast dodged each attack with ease. Then it saw an opening and it took the opportunity. One clawed hand grabbed Logan by his face and drove him into the ground, making a crater in the floor. Blood slithered into the cracks. The beast felt something big hit it in its back. Quickly it turned to see Deadpool holding a huge hammer in his hands._

 _ **(Let's hope this goes well)**_

"Sorry Spidey buddy! But I've got to take you down town." Deadpool said, before leaping at him.

 _The beast caught the hammer in one hand and crushed it instantly. Deadpool shook is hands at the beast. It snarled in response._

 _ **(Fuck)**_

 _With a slash of one of its feet, Deadpool was sliced into several bloody pieces._

"OH COME ON!" Deadpool cried in pain.

 _The creature snarled at the others before lunging._

"Why do you need me for?" Tiger hissed... "In order to fre..." Dracula started to say, but was cut off by Tiger's hand wrapping around his throat. "Gah!.. To free him..." The vampire king continued. "Why the hell should I believe you?! You turned him into this thing! This is all YOUR FAULT! AND YOU WANT MY HELP?!" Tiger snarled. "Because… I was… going to set him free… To end this war…" He coughed. "YOU'RE LYING!" She growled, her eyes filled with hatred. "That day you two met one another's gaze… and embraced before holding hands... You felt something..." Dracula hacked.

 _The pissed of teen's grip slackened slightly._

"W-What?... I don't know what you're talking about." She spat. "Child... I read Peter's memories… How else would've learned the names of you two? But that's not what's important." He reasoned. "Really?... Than what is?" Tiger hissed. "That was the moment that signified that there's something truly special between you two." He elaborated." What?" she gasped. "That signified the long hidden truth: that you two are in love." Dracula answered. "Y-You're crazy! I'm not in love with Peter." She snarled.

 _The beast roared with furious anger, it had heard Ava's words and something buried inside it clicked._

"W-What?" She gasped. "He's still inside there. The creature they face is not a monster… It's the one you love." Dracula explained. "I-I..." She stammered. "He loves you." The lord of vampires said. "W-What?" She gasped, her voice and eyes expressing extreme shock/surprise. "Let me show you." Dracula said.

 _Dracula placed his hands around the girl's head gently. They closed their eyes. Suddenly they were watching the memories of Dracula had with Peter. From start to finish, everything was displayed._

"… I-I… I..." She gasped, not knowing what to say. "Child, the love of my life was taken from me. Peter has just discovered his… you have to discover your's... He embraced it… you still deny it." Dracula said. "N-N… W-Why… Why us?" She gasped.

 _Dracula smiled._

"Because… it's meant to be…" He said. "What?" She hissed. "Love isn't something that can be described in words…. You feel it with your heart…" The vampire king replied. "I… I…" She gasped, putting her hands on her chest.

 _Ava could feel it: her heart beating like a drum. She felt like she was becoming dizzy, her cheeks blazed like fire, and her blood coursed like rushing rivers. Tiger huffed like she was dying._

"Calm yourself dear. Embrace the truth." He said. "… Y-Y… Y-Y… Y-You'r… Y-You'r… Y-You're right…. You're right… Why… Why didn't I see it before?" She gasped. "Because you didn't understand… now you do…" HE said. "W-What am I supposed to do?" She asked. "Go to him." He replied.

 _They were transferred back into the room. Widow was trading blows with Ripper and Zabu was latched onto the beast's back, trying to wrestle Peter to the ground. Tiger looked at Dracula, who smiled and nodded. Tiger nodded back and began slowly walking over to Peter who had thrown off the big cat._

"What are you doing?!" Hulk cried. "Tiger!" Fist shouted.

 _The beast turned to face the girl in the tiger costume. Something in it clicked, and it snarled half-heartedly. Those fearsome red eyes, less intimidating._

"Pete please… Stop this… I know this isn't you… We… I'm here to help… I hate seeing you like this." She said.

 _The creature hissed, but began backing up._

"Peter I'm not going to hurt you… I don't ever want to hurt you… We miss you... I miss you… My life has been so messed up since the day we held hands before that fateful day." Ava said, she could feel the tears coming out. "Creature! Destroy her!" Ripper shouted as he wrestled with Widow and now Nova with Kazar.

 _It began covering its face with one of its wings. Tiger gently grabbed it, and moved it out of the way. Its red eyes widened in shock as she moved closer. The beast lowered its head. Tiger took off her mask to reveal her face. She put a hand to the creature's cheek and caressed it. The creature's originally savage expression softened into one of happiness and peace. Ava smiled. Everyone looked on in shock._

"Like the beauty and the beast." Dracula chuckled. "Come back Peter. I need you… And I finally realized why… it's because… I love you." Tiger said.

 _A tear slithered down the creature's face._

"A… A… A… A-A…. A-A… A-Av-v…. Ava…" It stammered. "Peter?" She gasped, joy in her surprised voice. "NNNNOOOO!" Ripper shouted before kicking his 3 opponents away.

 _He spoke a foreign language and shocked the beast with the talisman. It cried out in great pain._

"PETER!" Ava cried.

 _Iron-Fist's usual calm demeanor turned into one of rage. He leaped toward Ripper with great speed. Before the villain could act, one of the mystic fists crushed the magical object._

"NNNOOOO! Y..." Ripper couldn't finish screaming as the other mystic fist slammed into the villain's face.

 _A loud crack was heard on impact. Ripper fell to the ground, he was out cold. All those present ran over to the two in the middle of the room (except for Deadpool, whose head bounced over there). The beast laid on it back on the floor, one clawed hand in both of Ava's lithe hands. Tears ran down her face. Then, the bestial features slowly faded, revealing the human-looking Spider-Man. He was still motionless. Ava' eyes filled with even more fear._

"No… No… No, no, no, no! NO! Wake up Pete! Please!" She cried. "…. Oh… Oh my head…" He groaned as his fangs clashed together. "Still a vampire." Cap said.

 _Dracula glowered at him._

"Whoa! W-When did you all get here?! Why?!... Ava?!" He gasped. "Hey Pete." She chuckled. "Ava… I… "He started to say. "Let's give them some space." Dracula said.

 _The others nodded and moved away from the two._

"Ava... there's someth…" He started to say when Ava interjected by saying, "I know Pete… I know how you feel..." She said. "Y-You do?!.." He gasped. "Yes…" She replied smiling. "Well… this is awkward…" He said. "Really web-head?" She snarled. "I-I…" He stammered, but she smacked him. "What was that for?!" He groaned. "Will you just shut up and kiss me?" She growled in an animalistic, yet seductive manner.

 _He smiled. They closed their eyes as their lips met._

 **To be continued…**


	41. Chapter 40

**Plasma57: thank you**

 **Ilikehats2: really?**

 **INeedAUSername8: it's been used before, but it goes well with Ava's character**

 **Nine-tailed kitten: I don't know about that now**

 **Chapter 40: In Time**

 _(In Dracula's castle)_

 _For what seemed like eternity, Peter and Ava are locked at the lips. The sensation is blissful as they finally embrace their love for another and 'display' it. They had both unknowingly waited so long for this moment to taste the fruit the love inside them that had grown. Everyone else around them was slightly uncomfortable about the situation._

"How long have they…?" Hawkeye grumbled. "About 5 minutes I think. Uh guys!" Iron Man said.

 _They ignored him and continued to kiss. Iron Man's face armor lifted up and he was about to shout something when Peter fired his web-shooter at him, the webbing completely covered his face. Everyone laughed as Stark shouted beneath the webs as he tried tearing it off._

"I hate to do this to them... but we need to get moving." Cap said. "Hold on!" Deadpool said as he literally pulled himself together.

 _ **(Give me a sec, been waiting for this) *Deadpool pulls out a camera and turns to the kissing couple and takes a picture… well several pictures… (Done)**_

"Ok, I'm good!" Deadpool said. "What..?" Hulk asked confusingly. "Trust me big green… it's better that we not know..." Logan sighed as he shook his head.

 _The couple took a moment to stop and look in one anothers' eyes._

"That was…. I mean…" Peter gasped. "Wonderful… let's continue." Ava chuckled. "I truly hate to interrupt this most intimate moment… but we have work to do…" Cap said. "Agreed." Tiger said as she put back on her mask. "W-What?" Peter gasped. "Wait for later…" She seductively whispered in his ear.

 _Peter's cheeks turned bright red, which Ava chuckled with a seductive tone at. She got up and walked away in a most 'tempting' way. The young hero's jaw dropped and eyes widened. After some time they had put Ripper in well-constructed and heavy cuffs. The villains under Dracula's control were placed into the holding cells the vampire king ordered to be constructed. Falcon, Iron Man, and Ant-Man checked over their construction and came to the conclusion that they would work well. Before leaving, Doctor Strange had cast a highly complex spell which reverted Spider-Man and Dracula back to their original selves._

"I... feel like my old self… Agh… That hurt…" Peter groaned. "Yes… That wasn't completely harmless." The lord of vampires grunted. "Apologies." The sorcerer said.

 _The Council of Elders had decided to stay behind at the castle to help try to repair the castle for the time being. Dracula accompanied the heroes and their allies back to SHIELD headquarters. On the flight back Blade and the injured Nightstalkers were most uncomfortable with the vampire king going along for the ride back. But they kept quiet for the entire time and they arrived back at the base. It's night time which allowed for Dracula to walk with them. The squads 'escorted' the now 'freed', yet unconscious villains to holding cells designed for them. While the others walked into the meeting room where Aunt May, Nick Fury, and Agent Coulson waited for them. They had seen the entire thing. The various camera bots kept them up to date on everything that occurred in the castle fortress._

"Peter!" May shouted as she ran over to hug the teen.

 _May cried rivers of joyful tears as Peter happily embraced her back._

"Hi Aunt May." He said. "I'm so glad you're safe." She choked. "I'm ok." Peter replied. "I know… Thanks to Ava… My boy… all grown up and in love…" She chuckled as she looked at the girl.

 _Ava blushed behind her mask. May's gaze turned to Dracula. Her eyes narrowed with rage. She let go of Peter and marched up to the vampire king. Dracula raised an eyebrow in… interest. Before she could say something, Spider-Man jumped in her way and held his hands to stop her._

"Aunt May it's ok. There's nothing to be mad about. He was manipulated into doing what he did!" Peter pleaded.

 _Dracula placed a hand on the teen's chest. He shook his head at Peter._

"It's ok Mr. Parker. I am ashamed of what I did. The loss of my wife drove me to do all this. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you Ms. Parker." Dracula sighed in defeat. "I know what happened to her. She didn't deserve that to happen to her… and you didn't serve to lose her… When I lost my husband, I was torn apart. The possibility of losing my boy… It doesn't matter now… He's safe…" She sighed. "You have a remarkable boy… after all... he was the one who helped me see the true path to peace." The vampire king said. "He's always been." May said, a smile on her face.

 _Fury walked over._

"Mr. Parker… good to have you back kid. We've all missed you… especially Ms. Ayala." The Director of SHIELD chuckled. "Thank you sir, I missed everyone as well. And to be honest… I missed Tiger the most." Peter answered. "You and your friends will be given some time off for all you've been through." Fury said. "Alright!" Nova laughed. "Yes!" Iron Spider cheered.

 _Nick Fury turned to face Dracula._

"It seems we have to work on that peace." Fury said, before holding out one of his hands.

 _Dracula smiled and shook the man's hand._

"Thank you." Dracula said. "Looks like I'm out of a job." Blade grunted. "What about them?" Widow asked as she turned to look at the Nightstalkers.

 _Fury turned to look at the group of men._

"Perhaps we can come to an agreement." Dracula said. "What do you mean?" Fury asked, curiosity in his voice. "The war between our 2 species has gone on for to long. Perhaps in order to show that both sides can live in peace… the hunters with SHIELD and the Council of Elders should work together to get both species to come together and work in harmony." The vampire king said. "You don't want them to answer for all those they killed?" Fury asked. "Someone young and wise taught me there is always a better path to justice and peace." Dracula answered.

 _Spider-Man chuckled. White Tiger walked over to him and put her arms around his shoulders._

"Ohh you're so going to get it." She purred seductively.

 _Peter gulped nervously and blushed with intensity at her comment._

"What do you all say?" Fury asked them. "…. I never thought I'd say this…. But ok… Maybe working together might lead to this war being over." Blade sighed. "…. Ripper has done something awful things… I could've stopped him… but I didn't… I wish to atone for my mistakes... We're in…" Hannibal said. "I don't want to go to jail so..." A nightstalker started to say when everyone else glared at him. "Very well… Let us try to make this peace permanent and true." Fury said. "In time… all things happen the way they are meant to." Dracula replied sagely.

 **To be continued…**


	42. Epilogue

**: I wouldn't say it's an amazing story, but thank you (if this doesn't display the name like previous times, this reply is to (and if it does display it, please forgive my stupidity))**

 **Plasma57: thank you**

 **INeedAUsername8: they don't indeed**

 **Nine-tailed kitten: I hope not to quickly, but thank you**

 **Epilogue**

 _(In New York City a week later, dusk)_

 _Peter is standing a shop waiting for the shop owner to bring him the order he made a few days ago._

 **(Hey guys, Peter here. I believe I should catch you up on what's happened in the previous week. After Spidey, you're truly, made his reappearance in the city everything has calmed down. Criminals had run amok since my... absence, but I've calmed everything back down. Dracula, Blade, and their allies have been continuing to try to make a peace treaty between the human and vampire species for some time now… It hasn't gone over smoothly the entire time, but I'm told they're making progress. Things in NYC are really good now)**

"Here you go sir. I hope these serve you well." The shop owner said as he handed the teen a 2 foot long, white box with a black bow on it. "Thanks, if they don't please… I'm screwed." Peter gulped in reply. "Sounds like you made the right choice." The man chuckled.

 **(Oh, this is a present for Ava…. Crap, I forgot to mention Ava's been on a secret mission with Black Widow this past week. I wasn't to happy that she left RIGHT AFTER I GOT BACK! But I calmed down and said I'd be patient. Guess what: she's coming back today! I've got a little surprise for her too! I just hope she likes it… Or I am totally screwed…) *gulps***

 _Peter runs into an alley and puts on his Spider-Man costume and slings away, the gift in his free arm. He web-slings to places unknown (at the moment). After about 15 minutes he went-slings back to the SHIELD academy. He walks inside and crawls around the building looking for White Tiger._

'Uh this is getting frustrating… Where is she?!' He shrieked in his thoughts as he searched. "Where are you?" He mumbled under his breath. "Yes sir. The mission was a complete success." A familiar voice said. "That's not Ava. But that's who she went with." Peter gasped. "Excellent work you two." Fury said. "Thank you Director." Natasha said. "Thank you sir." An even more familiar voice replied. "I know that voice!" Peter gasped in joy.

 _Peter jumped to the ground silently, and calmly walked into the room where he heard the voices coming from. He found White Tiger and Black Widow saluting the Director of SHIELD who saluted back. Ava spotted him and seductively walked over to him, swinging her hips side to side. She pulled off her mask and looked at Peter with this expression that made Peter weak at the knees. He tried to not fall over as he walked up to her and pulled off his mask. They met in an embrace of wrapping arms and meeting lips. Neither one cared who saw them._

"You know Ms. Ayala you could do so much better." Widow teased. "Hey!" Peter growled. "Stop talking." Ava said as she embraced with his lips with her own again. "Let's leave them be." Fury said.

 _Natasha chuckled before she and Nick walked away. The two continued to kiss, both extremely happy at their 'reunion'._

"I've got a surprise for you." He whispered. "Mmm… show me…" She purred. "First follow me." He said.

 _They walked outside of the Academy and Spider-Man puts his arm around her slim waist. She wraps her arms around him before he shoots one of his webs and slings off with her._

"Where are we going?" She asked, her voice full of curiosity. "First a place nearby before we change. Hold on." He replied. "Don't make me wait to long web-head." She snarled. "Hehehe…" He laughed nervously.

 _They arrived at an alley beside a tall building in midtown. Quickly they changed and walked to the front of the building then inside it. Peter had her keep her eyes closed as they moved through the building. About a minute or two later, they stopped._

"If this is some stupid trick Pete, I'm going to…" She snarled, but Peter interjected by saying," You can open your eyes now."

 _She opened her eyes which widened in shock at that she saw. Peter had taken to her into some kind of what looked like a luxury suite. He closed/locked the door behind them after they entered the room. Ava looked around to study the place. The room is huge with a large king-sized bed which is in a walnut-colored wooden support. The sheets are pure silk and a beautiful snow white color. A 10 foot long leather sofa stands on the other side of the room with brass holdings. The floor is a pristine marble color which has been carefully designed and placed. The view of midtown is displayed by a 13 foot long by 7 foot tall window set with long black curtains. Ava would've looked at more of the room but saw a box with a bow on the bed. She walked over to it and saw a note under the bow. She picked it up and began reading: Ava, I've lost many things in my life. Had many sorrowful experiences that still plague me to this day. Few things in my life have been truly good. Meeting the team was one of those. But one thing stands out above all else as the best thing that has ever happened to me: falling in love with you. Ava you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. My heart soared with joy when we embraced our feelings. I'm still shocked you actually returned those feelings. To be honest, no one truly deserves you. I know I don't…but I'm blessed to know that we are together. I love you Ava Ayala. Your's, Peter Parker. P.S. If you don't like the gift… Please don't kill me…_

 **(Please like it, please like it, please like it…)**

 _Ava opened the box and found a bouquet of flowers, white tiger lilies to be precise. She turned to look at Peter._

"Tiger lilies?... White tiger lilies? Really web-head?..." She said. "Uh… If you don't like them…" He started to say, but he closed his eyes for a second and found Ava right in front of him when they opened.

 _Peter froze, and shook like a leaf._

 **(Oh crap…)**

"I don't like them… I love them… Thank you Pete… I can't believe you did all this…" She said as tears began to trickle down her face. "Why wouldn't I do this?... I love you." He replied, a warm smile on his face. "Maybe I should return the favor." She purred. "Just being with you is all I could ever ask for." He answered. "Well than." She chuckled.

 _She grabbed his shirt and led him over to the bed and pushed him on it. Ava crawled on top of him, every movement a stalking motion. Peter's face burned bright red as the girl pinned him to the bed. She attacked his lips with her own. She ran her fingers through his brown hair as she they kissed with passion. Ava clawed off his shirt and sunk her sharp nails into his muscular torso. Peter groaned in blissful pain as Ava began to kiss him again. Ava pushed him farther on the bed and quickly ripped off her shirt and pants revealing her white bra and panties._

 **(… Wow….)**

 _She lunged at him and pinned him to the bed as she tore off his pants, now only each others' 'hidden clothing' remained._

"Are you ready?" She purred. "I love you Ava." He replied. "Good answer." She chuckled before kissing him again.

 _(The next morning)_

 _Peter awoke to find himself with his arm around Ava who slept with a satisfied smile on her face. He smiled and layed back on the bed. He thought about all that had happened in the last few weeks and reflected on it. He just smiled. A purring sound could be heard at his side and the teen found Ava looking at him. Her black hair, that is usually flowing, is messy from a night of passion._

"Hi." She chuckled. "Hi." He replied. "Last night…" She started to say when Peter finished, "... was the best night of my life."

 _A seductive grin spread across her face. She grabbed his chin and pulled him closer._

"Then let's make this the best morning of our lives." She rasped, her voice thick with lust and love. "I love you." He replied, his voice filled with compassion.

 _And then their lips met in loving and lustful passion._

 **THE END**

 _ **(Thank you everyone who has a read and/or reviewed my story, you have honored me with your kindness. I truly enjoyed writing this story every single moment. To those who might ask: there won't be a sequel to this story. I have some other ideas for future stories which I hope to write successfully. I don't know when I will be able to start and write them because college is coming up soon. I just pray I will be able to because I truly love writing. I have at least 4 possible stories in mind, but one I will write after all the others are past. Those are 4 stories for the Ultimate Spider-Man section. I also have an idea for a story in the Young Justice section, which will eventually crossover with the Ultimate Spider-Man (I pray I will eventually get to write this too). One again: thank you everyone. *Bows in respect***_


End file.
